Wahl
by Shido
Summary: AU fic, shounen ai (AyaMamoruOmiSchuldig triangle) chapter 14, when does love become more important than life?
1. Null

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz doesn't belong to me. Notes: This is a 'what if?' story. Like what if Takatori wasn't such an ass (his still is one but not as big) and paid for Mamoru's ransom and some other stuff. This is my first WK fic so don't except anything too great. Please R&R  
  
Wahl  
  
Prologue: Null  
  
" We have your child," said one of the thugs to the fun as Mamoru huddled in the corner. " We want 500,000 for him."  
  
The other kidnapper pulled the gag off of Mamoru " Talk to your old man," he snarled, shoving the boy towards the phone.  
  
" Papa...?" he asked softly  
  
" Mamoru is that you?" asked the man over the phone.  
  
" Yes Papa it's me!" the boy cried out. " Please come save me papa, I'm scared and they're saying that they'll kill me!" he broke into sobs " Please papa I'm really, really scared! Ah-!" the man holding the phone kicked Mamoru in the head, knocking him to the ground and causing him to cry harder.  
  
" You hear that? The boy was telling the truth if you don't pay up we'll kill the little brat!" There was a pause as he listened. " Oh really?" anther pause " I'm glad you see things our way." He gave the thumbs up to his partner. " Good, I'll call ya tomorrow to arrange the transfer, make sure you actually have the money or the kid'll die." He hung up.  
  
" So he's actually gonin' to pay?"  
  
" Yup." the man said to him. " He was crying too. The brat must mean a lot to him."  
  
The other man ran his fingers through Mamoru's silky hair. " The boy's really pretty, like a little girl." his tongue lashed out and licked the boy's baby soft cheek.  
  
His partner stared at him. " I guess. Don't try anything funny with him though I promised Takatori he wouldn't be hurt."  
  
" You don't let me have any fun."  
  
The man shook his head in disgust. " I don't care about your fun, what I care about is that we get the money. Now let's get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
" Right," and they left Mamoru lying on the cold ground.  
  
* Couple days later. *  
  
Takatori Reiji embraced his son. " Mamoru!" he cried happily, " Thank God you're all right!"  
  
" Papa!" Mamoru cried as he buried himself into his father's embrace. " I was so scared! I was so scared!"  
  
" As touching as this little family reunion is..." The kidnapper said breaking the mood. " We need the money." he paused to increase tension, " Now."  
  
Takatori stood. " All right." he nodded to a man holding a brief case, who walked forward. Stopped. Opened the case, and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the kidnappers.  
  
" You are now under arrest for the kidnap of Takatori Mamoru." As he said this more police officers came out into the open. " You have the right to..." the officer read them their rights as they were handcuffed.  
  
As soon as the thugs were packed away Reiji's younger brother, Shuuichi, walked up to his brother and nephew. " It's a good thing we you let us know about the kidnapping, those two are wanted through out Japan for kidnap, and rape."  
  
Reiji smiled at his brother. " I felt safe coming to you, after all brothers are supposed to help each other out, I helped you in your time of need, and you just helped me in mine."  
  
Shuuichi smiled, " Hey what's family for?" He ruffled his nephew's hair, " Oniisan, if you don't mind I have to ask Mamoru some questions."  
  
Mamoru looked up to his father, who nodded. " 'K what do you need to know?"  
  
Getting on his knees so that he could look the boy in the eyes he asked. " While they had you did either of them do anything funny... to you?"  
  
Mamoru looked a little confused. " Like what?"  
  
Shuuichi sighed, obviously not comfortable with the subject. " Like did they touch in any way that made you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
" One of them licked me, and they shoved and kicked me a lot." Mamoru answered.  
  
" Thanks Mamoru-chan, that's all I need." he nodded to his brother and walked back to the rest of the police.  
  
Mamoru looked to his father. " Can we go home now?"  
  
" Yes, we can go home." Reiji answered.  
  
(OK, Here's a the next part is from Takatori's PoV. This will make this even more AU then it already is so...here we go)  
  
Taking my son back to the car, I couldn't help but thank my wife in heaven for this miracle. I gazed down at my son as the driver takes us back to our Tokyo penthouse. He looks up at me and smiles his dazzling smile.  
  
" Arigato Papa for coming to get me!" he chirps as he gives me a hug.  
  
" Don't think anything of it," I say as I ruffle his hair, " I can't let one of my precious gems be stolen." It's true he and his sister Ouka are my most precious children, I feel guilty not feeling the same way about Hirofumi and Masufumi the same, but they my older children and have already made their own way in life, Hirofumi's studying abroad to become a politician like me, while Masafumi already expressed an interest in medicine, and I am very proud of both of them.  
  
But with Mamoru and Ouka it's different. Maybe because I want to make up for their births, or maybe just because their the youngest and cutest of the family.  
  
I would like to think it was the latter, but I'm afraid that it is because that I have lied to them about their births. Mamoru looks so much like his mother, unlike my other two sons who look like me, he gets almost every thing from her, her smile, her pout, her laugh, everything but the eyes. Which are neither hers, nor mine but my brother's.  
  
I just from that I can guess the truth. It probably started when I was overseas. I knew Shuuichi was in love with Kikouno as well, we had both tried to win her affections, and I was the one who received them. I didn't know that he felt the same about her until we announced our engagement, where he told that he was happy for me, and that I had won. I thanked him, poured him some extra sake, and told him if anything happened to me I wanted him to take care of my family.  
  
I went overseas several years later, telling my wife and two sons that I would be home as soon as could and, to my sons, to behave. I was in America for a year and a half, where I met up with one of my high school friends, Hikari (AN: I don't remember Ouka's mother's name so I made one up, I'll try to fix it later.) Well one thing led to another and I had an affair with her, we later talked about it and decided it was a one-time thin, for she was engaged, and me being married, but our friendship was still strong.  
  
I returned home and all seemed all right until, nine months later, Mamoru was born. When I first held him and looked into his blue eyes I could tell that those were Shuuichi's eyes. I later had a DNA test done on Mamoru, which confirmed that he was not my child. Kikouno, died later, she need a C- section because Mamoru had not flipped the right way and one of the doctors accidentally cut a vital organ, I was extremely angry, but those were the days where C-sections weren't vary common and I know that in the emergency room things like that can happen, I later found out Hikari was in the same hospital and went to visit her. When I saw her she told me that her fiancé had left her when he found out she was pregnant, she was left to care for her, later I found out our, daughter to find for themselves. I decided to make sure that they were taken care for, since it was me who was responsible for their troubles. I also used my connections in the government to change Ouka's birth certificate to say that I was the father, and Kikouno was the mother, so the paparazzi would think that since my wife died giving birth to twins I asked my dear friend to help take care of them when I was busy. Mamoru and Ouka see Hikari as their mother, and I am glad that Hikari is the wonderful person that she is. Hirofumi and Masafumi weren't told and the only people who know are myself, Hikari, and the doctors, who were given a large supply of money to stay quiet. And I nether quite forgave Shuuichi, I was angry with him, after all he was my brother and he had slept with my wife. And I never quite forgave him.  
  
" Papa are you asleep?" Mamoru asked, shaking me out of my thoughts of the past.  
  
" What, No I was just thinking how happy everyone will be when we get home."  
  
" I really missed everyone." Mamoru said, " I hope they didn't worry about me too much"  
  
" Of course we worried, as soon as you went missing I called up your uncle and told him to rip this city apart to find any trace of you."  
  
" We're hear." the driver said as we parked.  
  
" Good," I turned to Mamoru, "Let's go."  
  
" Ok!"  
Whoa, Takatori seems to really out of character doesn't he? Well in the next part he'll be a lot more in character. Aya and the rest of Weiß will show up in the next chapter. If this made no since whatsoever I'm sorry but I'm really suffering from a really, bad cold and the meds are making me not think right. Oh if any one cares Wahl means choice, the reason for that being the title will come up later. Anywho, please R&R. Thank you! 


	2. Eins

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz doesn't belong to me. Simple as that.  
  
Wahl Eins  
  
Aya sighed as the daily after school crowd gathered around the shop, making quite a racket as they begged for his attention.  
  
"Aya-kun . . . do you like my hair?" asked a blond girl.  
  
"Aya-san, which of these flowers looks better in my hair?"  
  
Aya sighed, "If you're not buying anything please leave," he said for the umpteenth, but just like the other times he said it the girls ignored him.  
  
On the other side of the shop Yoji was entertaining some of the girls by telling them some story or another; the girls were looking wide-eyed and giggling like crazy.  
  
Aya glared at Yoji "Aren't you supposed top be working?"  
  
"But I am." Yoji said giving an innocent look that deceived no one.  
  
"How?"  
  
"By keeping them out of your hair of course." He turned back to the girls and continued where he left off. This had the effect of making some of the crowd that was centered on Aya to move over to Yoji, and making the red head glare at him some more.  
  
"Umm.... excuse me," a blue haired girl said to Aya.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have any Freesia in stock?"  
  
Aya pointed to a brunette on the other side of the shop. "Talk to Ken. I have my hands full."  
  
"Thank you." she said and walked over to Ken.  
  
Ken had managed to avoid most of the crowd do to the fact that he was covered in dirt and was rather sweaty from carrying around heavy plants. "Man that's heavy" he groaned as he picked up a large pot and moved it in to the sunlight.  
  
"Excuse me, Ken-san?" the blue haired girl asked.  
  
"Yes what can I help you with?" Ken said as he put the plant down.  
  
"Do you have any Freesia?" she asked  
  
"I think we might, I'll go check." He went to check and returned a few minutes later with a bouquet of yellow and white flowers. "Here you are," he said as he handed them to her, "That'll be 15,000 ¥."  
  
The girl took out her wallet and paid him. "Arigato nasai," she said.  
  
"Would you like a card to go with that?" Ken asked, "Only 200 ¥."  
  
"Sure," the girl smiled  
  
"What do want it to say?" Ken asked as he took out a card from the drawer and taking out a pin.  
  
"To Aniki, congratulations on winning that programming contest, love from your imouto-chan, Ouka."  
  
Ken wrote it down and put the card in the bouquet. "Here you go."  
  
Ouka gave him the rest of the money she owed, thanked him and left.  
  
"Who was the chickie?" Yoji asked as Aya shoed away the girls as he closed up.  
  
"Just someone buying flowers for her older brother, apparently he won some computer program contest."  
  
"Ah the love between to siblings is a beautiful thing indeed," Yoji said matter-of-factly.  
  
"An even more beautiful thing is when you work for a change." Aya said  
  
Yoji gave a fake gasp, "What was that, Aya has found his long lost sense of humor?!" he placed the back of his hand to his forehead. "The world must be ending!"  
  
"That's nice Yoji," came a sweet voice from behind Aya.  
  
"Ah, Manx how are you?" Yoji said as he walked over to the red head and placed his arm around her shoulder, "How about you, me, a fancy restaurant, and some rose scented candles at a table for two?"  
  
Manx brushed Yoji off and turned to the other two. "I have a mission for you," she said.  
  
Down stairs on the wide screen TV Persia's face appeared, "Hello Weiß, I have a new mission for you."  
  
Pictures of young people, mostly those in their late teens, early twenties, were shown dead, "There is an under ground hunting club that hunts humans. Many innocent people had been victimized. Your targets are these four; Takatori Hirofumi, the former minister; Nakazawa Yasuichi, Kondo Hiroshi, and Yoritsune Kenta." Persia's face appeared on the screen again, "We have received word that they will be at the Impendent party conviction next week, and that the leaders would like you the florists from Koneko no Suma to help set up decorations. Hunters of the night I leave to you to hunt the tomorrows of these dark beasts!" the tape ended.  
  
"So who's in?" Manx asked  
  
"I'm in," Aya said almost immediately.  
  
"I'll do it too," Ken said  
  
"I might as well go, I might be able to pick up some ladies." Yoji said, making Ken groan.  
  
"All right then-"  
  
"Hey wait a minute," Ken interrupted, "How do know that they're going to ask us to come do decorations?"  
  
Manx smiled "One of our agents is close to the IP's leader and suggested it to him. Therefore you were selected, and you aren't bad florists either, you have a very good reputation."  
  
"I see . . ." he said thoughtfully  
  
Manx continued where she left off before answering Ken's question. "You'll be contacted tomorrow about the job, if not then the next day. Understand?"  
  
The three nodded.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
At the Independent Party headquarters things weren't going to well . . .  
  
"What do you mean they escaped?!" Takatori Reiji all but screamed at his son Masafumi, who just stood there with a smirk on his face. Behind him were four beautiful ladies.  
  
"Just what I said father, they escaped. Don't worry about it though. I was going to let some lose in the city in a couple weeks any way, now we're ahead of schedule." he said, smiling lazily.  
  
"But what if this comes back to haunt us you twit?" Takatori yelled at Masafumi. He leaned forward and grabbed his son's tie. "If it comes back to implicate me then I'll, I'll have to rethink how to handle you." He let go. "You're dismissed."  
  
Masafumi bowed and left, taking the four young ladies with him.  
  
Reiji fumed silently to himself when he got a call from his secretary. "Yes?"  
  
"Four men to see you sir, they say they're from Eszett."  
  
"Send them in."  
  
A few moments later four men walked in. One looked like a well to do businessman, one a rock star, another dressed as a punk, and the last man wasn't really a man but a boy dressed in a Jr. high school uniform.  
  
"So, you are Schwarz?" Takatori asked, "Not exactly what I expected, but I'm sure you'll more then meet my expectations."  
  
The businessman smiled at him, "Thank you, Takatori-san."  
  
"So what did you expect?" the rock star asked, "Four big, tough, muscular men dressed in black?"  
  
"Schuldig," the businessman warned, "Watch your mouth."  
  
"My apologies," Schuldig said to Takatori, "But you'll find us much more useful than what you thought we would be." he flashed a wicked grin. "There you're thinking 'how so?'"  
  
Takatori smiled evenly at the German, "Don't tell me you're a mind reader. I don't believe in that physic bull shit."  
  
"But your youngest son does." Schuldig said in his defense.  
  
"What? How do you know that?" Takatori asked, taken a back by what the German said.  
  
"You thought it when you said you don't believe in physic stuff," the red head said, a lazy smile playing across his lips.  
  
Takatori stared at the German, and then smiled, "Well that will come in handy now won't it?"  
  
"Glad to see you changed your mind."  
  
"So Crawford," he turned to the businessman " You are Crawford right?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am."  
  
"What else can your little group here do?"  
  
"All in good time sir, but first we need to address the problems at hand." he turned to the boy, "Nagi could you close the shades?"  
  
The boy nodded, "Ok," closed his eyes for a split second then opened them, immediately the shades were closed and the room darkened.  
  
"Thank you." Crawford turned back to Takatori, "Now to business." He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the desk. The others did the same. "It has come to my attention that your children are in danger; the older two are in more danger then the younger two. So what do you want done about it."  
  
"What do you mean in danger?" Takatori asked.  
  
"I have seen that Hirofumi and Masafumi have been targeted by a group of assassins, for what reasons I don't know."  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Schuldig asked  
  
Takatori thought for a bit, "You said they were all in danger, what about the other two?"  
  
Crawford shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know."  
  
"Well," Takatori began, "Hirofumi has a group he calls Schreient to protect him."  
  
"Why does he call them 'screaming'?" Schuldig asked.  
  
Takatori shrugged, "And Hirofumi has a couple bodyguards with him, I'll talk to him and assign some more guards to protect him."  
  
"Ah," Schuldig smiled, "You want us to protect your precious twins?"  
  
"Schuldig," Crawford warned, but his warning went unnoticed.  
  
"Yes I can tell you care deeply for those two, Ouka-chan is daddy's little girl, and your son Mamoru is the prefect clone of you dearly departed wife." he reached for a picture on Takatori's desk. It was a picture of two eleven year olds playing in a flowery garden, lilies, roses and violets were in the background, one of the children was a blue haired girl, pointing a water gun at a blond boy who was doing the same to her, both were obviously having the time of their lives.  
  
Schuldig placed it back on the desk and grabbed another one, this one of the two on picnic; both were older this time around fifteen or sixteen. "I must say, your children are very beautiful. Your daughter gives of the princess-like grace and your son . . ." He passed it to the punk with white hair and one amber eye, " He looks like he has the innocence of an angel. Don't you think Farfarello?"  
  
"Yes, just like one of God's precious Cherubs," the one-eyed man licked his lips, " just waiting to fall into temptation, I would like to play with him." as he said the word 'play' there was a manic glint in his eye.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Crawford snapped at him. Then turned to Schuldig, "You aren't allowed to go near him either," the American hissed at the German, and was ignored.  
  
"Oi, Nagi what do you think?" The German asked as Farfarello passed it to him.  
  
"I don't swing that way," the Japanese boy said in a monotone. "The girl is rather pretty, but I already have my eye on some one." He passed it to Crawford.  
  
"And you Bradley?" Schuldig asked.  
  
"They're both underage and I don't go in for that kinda thing." He answered, placing the picture back on the desk.  
  
Takatori, who seemed to be in shock from listing to the men in front of him talking about his youngest son in such a manner, he was glad that Crawford and Nagi seemed to have no interest in his son, but the other two.Best to make sure they stay away from Mamoru, and Ouka while they he was at it.  
  
"Mr. Takatori?" Crawford's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
" Oh right," he paused, Thinking, "All right, Crawford, I want you and Nagi to keep an eye on Mamoru and Ouka, but try not alarm them, and keep those two," he gestured toward Schuldig and Farfarello, " Away from them, have them do something useful."  
  
Schuldig grinned and Farfarello looked psychotically happy.  
  
"Of course. I had planed on keeping them away from your children, to be frank, they scare me too."  
  
"At least I don't have a stick my ass" Schuldig said in a loud whisper, causing Nagi to smirk, Crawford to glare and Farfarello to . . . well his face was still plastered with that psychotic grin.  
  
"Very well, now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for a press conference, you're dismissed."  
  
Schwarz bowed and left the room, leaving Takatori to his thoughts. So that was Schwarz hah, Eszett did say they were sending their best men. He leaned back in his chair thinking that in that short interview a great deal of beliefs that he had were now shattered by the horrifying truth. And, he wondered, if his children were actually safe. After all two of them have all but flat out said they wanted to take Mamoru's innocence.  
  
As he thought that he realized that there was probably a lot more to Schwarz then they were letting on. And he wondered what in the nine circles of hell he got himself into.  
  
****************  
  
How was that for a first chapter? The beginning was kinda bland, but there wasn't much I could think off. (Looks up at the part with Schwarz) That really came from my mind? I'm a little scared now; if that's an indication on how the story will go we're in for a wild ride.  
  
Next Chapter will be much, much better (I hope) oh well. Please R&R  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
Ken VO: as we set up for the IP convention some interesting things happen.  
  
Yoji: Hey! We just got invited because of our good work! All right ladies watch out! The man of your dreams is coming!  
  
Manx: Make sure you keep focused on your mission, if you slip up Weiß just might end up in the gutter.  
  
Yoji: Don't worry Manx, everything will be fine. Hey who's that kid Aya's flirting with?  
  
Ken: Don't know, but it doesn't matter, please look forward to the next chapter.  
  
Aya: All Takatoris will feel the pain that I feel. 


	3. Zwei

Wahl Zwei  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters, I'm too lazy to type it again.  
  
This Fic is now dedicated to some of my friends on FF.net, check out their stories, but not all of them have stories. Valthestampede (My Senpei), Love Shiggy (A good friend), Red-Haired Wakaba (My twin sister), High Sage (Another good friend), and Chapter (Yet another good friend)  
  
******************  
  
Aya stood on the tips of his toes, putting the finishing touches on the basket in front of him.  
  
" All right, that's done." he said, then moving on to the one next to it, Aya and the other members of Weiß were in a large ball room, tables lined the walls and on every table there was supposed to be at least two baskets of the most beautiful flowers available.  
  
"Ten down, 'bout a hundred or so to go." Yoji said beside him with a sigh. "Why'd we take this job any way?" he asked.  
  
" Because it pays good money," Ken answered him from the other side of Aya, " Besides it's not that bad."  
  
" No. It's just really, really tedious." Yoji whined.  
  
"Quite whining and focus on what were supposed to be doing." Aya told Yoji as he watched Hirofumi from the corner of his eye. " We have a lot of things to do."  
  
" Aya's right Yoji." Ken agreed with him. " We're supposed be working."  
  
" But still..." Yoji began but was cut of by Aya glaring at him. " You're right." he gave up.  
  
The three worked in silence for a while. Then a blue haired girl appeared. " Hiya," she said happily, " I didn't know you were the florists that they hired for the party."  
  
" Hi Ouka-san" Ken said to her, " What are you doing here? Class field trip or something?"  
  
Ouka shook her head. "No, this is where my dad works, he's a pretty powerful politician."  
  
" That's cool," Ken said as he finished up on the basket he was working on. " Did your brother enjoy the flowers?" he asked as he walked over to the next basket.  
  
" He loved them. Freesias are his favorite."  
  
Yoji watched the two and grinned " Looks like Ken's fondness for little kids is kicking in."  
  
" That's rude," Ouka scowled at him." You should work on your manners, maybe then you won't look thirty."  
  
" Oh come on!" Yoji laughed, " A sexy hunk like me looking like a thirty-year-old? Come on!"  
  
Ouka stuck out her tongue and mumble something along the lines of " Old geezer."  
  
" I heard that!" Yoji yelled, giving her a look. For some reason this caused Ouka to laugh. " Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
" That look just made is the same look my grandma makes whenever she yells at the dog." she said between fits of giggles, sinking to the floor.  
  
"Ouka-chan are you being rude to the florists?" asked a blond boy who just walked into the room.  
  
Yoji pointed at Ouka, who was know rolling on the floor. " Yeah, she's distracting us."  
  
" Speak for yourself" Ken mumbled, " You're always distracted."  
  
" Am not!" Yoji protested.  
  
" Whatever you say." Ken said as help Ouka up. " So is he your boyfriend?" Ken asked teasingly, gesturing towards the boy.  
  
Ouka shook her head. "No that's my Aniki, Mamoru, he's the one I bought the flowers for."  
  
" What? No way he looks younger than you." Yoji said staring at the boy, " Are you sure his older than you."  
  
" We'll we're twins so I could be older but I've just always called him Aniki." Ouka shrugged.  
  
" So he won a programming contest? Wow he must be really smart then." Yoji said impressed.  
  
" I'm not that smart," he said, a little embarrassed.  
  
" That's not true!" said Ouka, " All my brothers are super smart! One's a political genius, the other's a medical genius, and Mamoru-chan is a computer one!"  
  
" Ouka-chan, you're embarrassing me." Mamoru flushed pink under the praise that he was getting.  
  
"And what are you a genius at?" Yoji asked sarcastically " Insults or being a brat?" Apparently he had taken a liking to her.  
  
Ouka stuck her tongue out at him again. " Here I was with three extra tickets to the party, and I was thinking; that since these nice florists had taken the time to put up the flowers, that they might want to come to the party tomorrow and enjoy their hard work." she flashed out three tickets. " Do you want it?"  
  
The three members of Weiß looked at each other.  
  
" We'll take it." Aya said finally.  
  
" Here you go!" Ouka chirped and gave them to him.  
  
" Arigato nasai," Aya said as he pocketed them.  
  
" No problem," she smiled at him.  
  
" Ouka-chan, dad's probably waiting for us." Mamoru said. Ouka nodded and left with her brother.  
  
" What cute kids," Yoji smiled, " Ah, to be young again." He turned to Aya " Don't you think so too?" No response. " Aya?" Aya was staring after Mamoru with a weird look on his face. Yoji waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
" Hello, anyone in there?"  
  
" Huh, what?" Aya snapped back to reality.  
  
" I think someone's in love." Yoji teased, an evil grin on his face, " Is just me or is tall and silent falling for the little blond blue eyed one?"  
  
" Yoji!" Ken scolded him, "Don't joke about that!"  
  
" Get back to work Yoji." Aya gave Yoji a glare and the blond man knew not to push it further... for now.  
  
**********************  
  
Back at the flower shop, while they were closing, Manx came to check on how the boys were doing.  
  
" Hey there Manx," Yoji said as the redhead walked in.  
  
" Hello Yoji," she smiled evenly at him. " So," she said, turning so that she could look at all three, then getting to the point. " How's the mission going?"  
  
" Better then we could hope for." Ken answered pulling out the tickets. "One of the party's member's daughter gave us tickets to get in."  
  
Manx's eyes widened, "Really?"  
  
" Yeah, Really." Ken said happily " This makes the mission about ten times easier, now that we know where all the places that people rarely go are, and that we can get in with no trouble at all."  
  
Manx nodded, " Yes it does. Persia and I'll be there as well." The boys stared at her. " What?"  
  
" Why will you be there?" Yoji asked suspiciously.  
  
" I was invited of course." She answered. Her cell rung. " Hold on a moment." She took the phone out of her pocket and answered it. " Hello. Yes.All right, I'll be right there." she hung up. " Gotta go boys I'll see you at the party." and she left.  
  
" Does anyone else think that she might be hiding something?" Yoji asked.  
  
" Dunno." Ken shrugged.  
  
****************************  
  
Mamoru was typing on his laptop when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said and his father walked in.  
  
" Mamoru," his father said as he walked behind his son and placed his hands on his shoulder. " I just wanted to congratulate you on winning that programming contest." he said and patted him on the back. " Oh," he noticed the flowers that Ouka gave him, " Did someone give you flowers?"  
  
" Yeah, Ouka got them for me, as a way to say congratulations." Mamoru said turning to his father and giving him a hug. " Are you ok? You seem a little stressed out. Is something bothering you?"  
  
Takatori paused, thinking on what he should tell him. " It's just pre- election jitters, you know, the primaries are this week and I'm a little nervous."  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow, but seemed to buy it. " Anything I can do to help clam you down?"  
  
" No, just be yourself and I'll be happy."  
  
Outside in the hall a certain red head was waiting for Mr. Takatori to come out.  
  
"Ok, good night otousan." Mamoru said from inside the room.  
  
"Good night Mamoru." Takatori told his son as he left the room, and then ran into Schuldig. "Wha...what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes you did, but I have a problem following orders," Schuldig shrugged, "Don't ask me why."  
  
Takatori stared at the man for his insolence, "What do you want?"  
  
"Me? Oh nothing, I just like taking walks." and he walked off. Leaving a very confused Takatori.  
  
" I need a drink."  
  
*************************  
  
At the party the Weiß boys, expect for Yoji, felt oddly out of place. Yoji was in his in his element, and was now flirting with a rather pretty woman.  
  
"Do you see any of the targets Aya?" Ken asked in a low whisper.  
  
"No, but keep your eyes open they might show up when you least expect it." Aya answered in the same low whisper.  
  
On the other side of the room Schuldig and Crawford were keeping an eye on things. Schuldig's eyes flicked this way and that using his ability to read minds and give some of the more shy ones some "helpful" advice.  
  
"Schuldig, that's a gross misuse of your powers." Crawford said as a somewhat drunk man pinched a nearby woman's behind and got slapped across the face. "We're supposed to be keeping a look out for the assassins."  
  
"You never let me have any fun," Schuldig said in a mock whine as his eyes fell upon Aya. "Hmm...Crawford I think we found one of them."  
  
" Really? Who is it?"  
  
Schuldig pointed to Aya. " That redhead."  
  
"Are you sure he's the one after Takatori's son?"  
  
" That's one of his targets." Schuldig answered, " Do you want to know who the others are?"  
  
Crawford thought for a moment. " No, Hirofumi is our only concern. Tell Nagi to watch Hirofumi closely."  
  
" Alright."  
  
Back to Ken and Aya, Ken was obviously bored out of his mind. He was fidgeting with his suit's collar and checking his watch. " Man," he sighed, " I wish something would happen. I feel so out of place here."  
  
"Quite complaining, it could be worse." Aya said, not really paying attention to Ken. He was on guard in case one off the targets showed up.  
  
" Hey, Aya?"  
  
" What is it now Ken?"  
  
" What are we supposed to do if the targets show up? I mean we can't get them here in the open."  
  
" Manx said to trail them and wait until they went to the restroom or something."  
  
" Ah," after a moment he spotted one of the targets leaving for the balcony with a young woman. " There's Kondo, I'll get him, then head home," and he slipped away.  
  
Aya kept a look out for the other three targets when he saw someone he really shouldn't have laid eyes on: Takatori Reiji. His fist clutched themselves into fists, and he gritted his teeth. Damn it, He thought, Why does he have to be here, in a place I can't touch him. Then someone appeared in his line of vision that made his anger melt away. Mamoru. What's happening to me?  
  
Mamoru spotted Aya and his face broke into a wide grin, he walked over to him. " Hey," he greeted him happily " I'm glad you came, I hardly know anyone here, and Ouka went off somewhere with some her friends. Where's the other two?"  
  
" Yoji's around and Ken wasn't feeling good so he went home."  
  
" I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your names earlier," Mamoru said a little embarrassed.  
  
" Oh, That's ok. Ken was the brunette, Yoji's the blonde with the sunglasses, and I'm Aya."  
  
" Nice to meet you Aya," Mamoru said giving him a warm smile.  
  
" And you're Mamoru right?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
Yoji chose that the moment to walk up to the pair, " I'm done, I'm going home catch ya later," he paused, " Oh, Hiro's with his daddy so no chance on getting close tonight." He left, taking the girl he was with earlier with him.  
  
" What's he mean by that?" Mamoru asked curiously.  
  
" I don't know," Aya lied. He spotted the third target; reluctantly he said good-bye to Mamoru and went to carry out his duty as a Weiß, but was stopped when Ken walked up with Ouka then. " I thought you went home."  
  
Ken rubbed the back of his head, " Yeah, well I'm feeling better know and Ouka-san convinced me to stay awhile longer."  
  
" I see," Aya said evenly, " Did you.?" Ken shook his head.  
  
" Hey where'd Yoji go?" Ouka asked.  
  
" He went home." Aya answered  
  
" Why'd he do that?"  
  
" He acquired a companion that he wanted to take home." Aya said disapprovingly.  
  
" That sounds like him." Ken said as Ouka blushed.  
  
" I'll go get us some drinks," she said and left.  
  
***********************  
  
Schuldig still was watching the whole thing, trying to find ways to make the situation more amusing. Maybe they should meet Schwarz, these Weiß guys. He glanced around the room looking for Hirofumi, Nakazawa, and Kondo. Once he found each, he suggested for them to meet and discuss ways to make the human hunt more interesting, making sure Aya and Ken could find them in the stairwell. Smiling he turned his focus to Takatori. 'Herr Takatori,' he said telepathically. On the far side of the room Takatori stiffened. 'Try to remain clam, this is Schuldig, listen, your angelic son's in danger, but he doesn't know it, some one has their eye on him, and no it's not someone you know.' he smirked as Takatori looked even more uncomfortable and turned his gaze to Aya and Ken 'No it's not the florists he's talking to. Go talk to your daughter; tell her that their uncle wants to see his nephew and niece.' Takatori gave the slightest of nods and excused himself from the group he was talking to.  
  
" What did you do?" Crawford asked, looking skeptical.  
  
" You'll see." Schuldig said with a very satisfied smile.  
  
Takatori found his daughter at the drink table getting drinks and talking to some girls her age. He walked up behind her a quietly as he could and tapped her when she was in deep conversation with a redhead girl. Ouka jumped nearly spilling the drinks she was holding.  
  
" Papa!" she squawked, " What was that for?"  
  
" Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Takatori smiled at his daughter, " But your uncle's here and he wants to see you and your brother. I need to talk to someone really quick, could you get him for me?"  
  
" All right." she said and went to fulfill the task she was given.  
  
' Very good Herr Takatori,' Schuldig said to him, 'Your son's safety is in good hands. And don't think that, that's very rude.'  
  
Takatori scowled and walked back to his brother and the others.  
  
*****************************  
  
Back to Weiß, Mamoru was talking animatedly to Aya and Ken, when Ouka walked up to them, cleared her throat to get her brother's attention, and dragged him over to their father. Mamoru gave Aya one last heart-filled smile, before he let his twin fully drag him away, and Aya couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Ken chuckled as they left, " Ah, siblings got to love them."  
  
Aya nodded his agreement, then, out of the corner of his eye he spotted the targets. " There they are." he said in a whisper.  
  
Ken nodded, " Right let's follow them." And they set off, keeping some distance behind their targets, not noticing another person following them.  
  
Schuldig watched the whole thing, " Well isn't that sweat?" he asked aloud.  
  
" What is?" Crawford asked.  
  
" The guy who wants to kill Hirofumi is falling for his little brother." Schuldig answered him. " And, to top it off, he has a hatred for Takatori so deep it spread to the rest of the family." he smirked, " He doesn't know that his new love is one, kinda like Romeo and Juliet, don't you think?"  
  
Crawford didn't answer.  
  
Several minuets later Hirofumi, Kondo, and Nakazawa had gathered on a landing in a stairwell.  
  
" So," started Hirofumi, " Why did you want to see me?"  
  
" I had some ideas on what we can do to make our hunts more interesting," said Kondo, " I think we need more young females, and when we get them.maybe we could....heh heh....take their clothes."  
  
" That would be good," said Nakazawa, " maybe have an all girl hunt and have more then just a hunt..."  
  
Hirofumi didn't look like he liked the suggestions, but didn't look like he would stop the discussion. He continued to listen to the conversation when a shadow appeared over him.  
  
" The only hunting you're going to do," came Aya's voice, " is being the game for the demons in hell!" Aya pulled out his Katana and sliced Nakazawa across the chest. Nakazawa was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Kondo backed against the wall as Ken stepped toward him, " Please let me live!" he begged pathetically.  
  
" I bet's that's what your 'prey' say when you're about to murder them isn't it?" Ken asked, then leapt at him and slashed at him with his bugnuks.  
  
Aya turned his attention towards Hirofumi, " It ends now Takatori."  
  
"I don't think so." came a voice spoken in a monotone. Aya and Ken turned around and saw a boy dressed in a grey Jr. high uniform.  
  
"Who are you?" Aya asked.  
  
"Prodigy, of Schwarz," the boy said, "So you are Weiß, you don't look too skilled."  
  
"Ignore him and go after the target!" Ken called to Aya. Both turned back to Hirofumi.  
  
Nagi gave a slight smile, " Nice try." His eyes glowed red and both Weiß boys flew up in the air and straight into the wall furthest from Hirofumi, and slumped to the ground. " Go," he said to Hirofumi, who nodded and ran up the stairs. "I'll see you." Nagi said calmly as he stepped over the bodies.  
  
" Damn it," Ken seethed as he got up, " What's with that kid?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Let's get out of here."  
  
" Right."  
  
******************  
  
Yay! Chapter two's done! I like how it's coming along so far, what about you? I have some good twists in store for this fic, and I'm going to write some good action scenes for it, so please look foreword to the next Chapter!  
  
Preview: Yoji: We just need to get Hirofumi and then this mission's over.  
  
Ken: It doesn't look like we'll time to get some R&R though,  
  
Manx: This monster used to be human, we don't know how it was done, but it was done.  
  
Yoji: Hey, why's Mamoru hanging around Aya? And who's the freaky red haired dude?  
  
Aya: Monsters are made by the Devil, when a human falls before the Devil he becomes a monster.  
  
Yoji: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Ken: More questions asked, and confusing answers given in the next chapter of Weiß Kreuz. Please look foreword to it! 


	4. Drei

Wahl Drei  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz doesn't belong to me. That much is obvious.  
  
Author notes: Out of all the 'what if Omi/Mamoru wasn't kidnapped' fics I've read Omi was the victim of abuse from Takatori, so I decided to try imagine a world where Takatori actually cared for Mamoru (I changed some other things too, but that's not the main point) and how would Aya react to falling in love with a Takatori. So yeah there is some Shonen Ai, but not much (I'm not really good with romance). And just so people know I'm more of an Omi+Ken fan then a Aya+Omi, but hey, here's an Aya+Omi fic. Ok enough babbling, on with the fic!  
  
Dedications: Valthestampede, Love Shiggy, High Sage, Red-Haired Wakaba, and Chapter  
  
************  
  
Takatori Reiji was pissed actually he was beyond pissed, or to be more accurate; beyond pissed was an extreme understatement.  
  
" How the hell do you explain these!" he screamed at his eldest son, Nagi, Crawford, and Schuldig. " Crawford why weren't you keeping a better eye on things!"  
  
" Mr. Takatori, I was unaware of what was happening in the stairwell, or in the furthest cubical in the men's restroom," Crawford said calmly, " I was keeping my eyes on other things."  
  
Takatori couldn't think of anything to counter that just yet so he turned to Nagi and Hirofumi, " You two where there, why didn't you stop them from killing Kondo and Nakazawa?" he hollered at the two.  
  
" When I got there Kondo and Nakazawa were already dead," Nagi said evenly  
  
" And where were you before?!" he demanded.  
  
" The restroom," Nagi answered, " when I got out Schuldig told me where Hirofumi went and I followed, and I got there too late, I did, however, mange to do the assassins major damage before they were able to break free of my powers and get away. They were very strong."  
  
Takatori couldn't find fault with that and turned his full fury at Hirofumi. " And why didn't you do anything? Kondo and Nakazawa were extremely important for me to have in order for me being elected as Prime Minister!"  
  
" Otousan there was nothing I could do!" Hirofumi cried helplessly, " As Nagi said they were extremely powerful! They came out of nowhere and killed Nakazawa and Kondo in a blink of an eye! They were dead before they hit the ground!"  
  
But Takatori wasn't convinced " If this...incident costs me the election it'll be your head Hirofumi." He said this with such a serious expression and voice, that no one doubted it. " The only one who seemed to do any good here is Schuldig," he said " The rest of you will need to work harder our I'll have your heads on silver plates before you can say 'I'll do better next time!' understand?" They nodded. " By the way, why wasn't Farfarello there?"  
  
" Trust me if he was there you'll would have had even more problems then you do now," Schuldig said " He doesn't...do well in crowds."  
  
" I see, then you're all dismissed."  
  
Out in the hallway the three Schwarz members spoke telepathically among themselves.  
  
' That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be' said Schuldig  
  
' It could have been worse' Crawford said seriously 'He could have taken the golf club he has and beaten us senseless'  
  
' Not Nagi-chan, after all, he's still a minor. Takatori would be in deep shit if he did.'  
  
'And what if he did?' asked Nagi, 'And if someone saw him doing it, and reported it?'  
  
' He would get his sorry ass thrown in jail, where he would rot.' Schuldig said 'I won't lie, beating the snot out of someone can be fun, but not a child, they don't fight back, and it's just damn cruel.'  
  
' Why Schuldig I didn't think you cared about children's rights.' Crawford said somewhat surprised.  
  
" Shut up Brad." Schuldig snapped at him, cutting off the physic connection, " By the way, where's Farf?"  
  
The three looked at each other, " Oh, SHIT!" Crawford yelled in English, and the three sprinted off to find the psychotic member of Schwarz.  
  
*************************  
  
Mamoru sighed, it was Sunday, and he was supposed to be working on an essay for his Japanese class, but he couldn't concentrate on it. He was busy drawling little doodles all over the paper. Sighing again he put his head on his desk and groaned, " Oh, why can't I focus on anything today?" he asked himself. There was a knock on the door. " Come in," he called and Ouka walked in.  
  
" Hey Aniki," she said happily as she sat down next to him, " You look beat is there anything bothering you?"  
  
Mamoru sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me," he said as he sat up, " I can't concentrate at all today."  
  
Ouka glanced down at the doodles that was supposed to be an essay, " They all look like Aya from the flower shop," she said.  
  
It was true; Mamoru had drawn a bunch of Ayas all over the paper. " Really?"  
  
" Yeah, look." she picked up the paper and brandished it in front of his face.  
  
"I guess you're right." he said, laying back on the floor, "but that doesn't help me with anything."  
  
" Yeah it does," Ouka chirped at him, " It means you're in love with Aya."  
  
" What?!" Mamoru sat up, "No way!"  
  
" Why not?" Ouka asked innocently " I know a lot of gay people." she got up "Well, I'll leave you alone then." And She left leaving Mamoru to his very confused thoughts.  
  
Am I in love with Aya? No I just met him, I hardly know anything about him.  
  
But you would like to get to now him better, said a voice in the back of his head.  
  
I would. Mamoru admitted. But that still doesn't mean anything.  
  
Oh, yes it does. The voice said again. You never felt this way before.  
  
No I haven't. Have I?  
  
Go talk to him, get to know him.  
  
" I think I will." He got up, walked out of his room, told his mother that he was going out and would be back later and set out to the Kitty in the House Flower Shop.  
  
***************  
  
Schuldig sighed. After finding Farfarello, who was sleeping upside down in the janitor's closet of all places, Schuldig deiced that he wanted to play cupid. Being that he was a telepath and had a particular expertise in making people listen to him, this was a favorite pass time. Mostly because he sent thoughts that were so bizarre and downright kinky that it made an already embarrassing situation between two young people even more so. Yup, he was a sadist and damn proud of it. Right now he wanted to pair up a particular Takatori-hating assassin, with a particular, loveable, cute, and innocent Takatori. He knew Aya had his side growing stronger the more he thought about the kid. But Schuldig needed to know if the kid felt the same way. If he didn't, that meant less fun for Schuldig, if he did, well things would be fun. And lady luck apparently wanted the two together as well, because here came the angelic Mamoru now, with his mind set on getting to know Aya. Grinning Schuldig put his feet up on his dashboard, and waited to see how far things would go before he chose to step in.  
  
( u.u whoa, that just came out of nowhere. imagine Schu being cupid, * suddenly sees a chibi Schu in a dipper, wings, bow, and arrows with heart- shaped arrowheads* that's scary isn't it?)  
  
*****************  
  
Business was slow today at The Kitty in The House Flower Shop, no giggling girls, which was to the gratitude of the three Weiß boys. Aya was staring off into space, Ken was watering the plants, and Yoji was reading a magazine when Mamoru walked in.  
  
" Hello there Mamoru," Ken smiled at the boy. " What can we do for you?"  
  
Mamoru looked around, " I'm just looking around," he said as he walked over to a potted plant. "Did here about the murders at the party last night?" The owners of the shop looked at him, " Don't you think that's really creepy, I mean Mr. Yoritsune was strangled in the last stall of the restroom, and Mr. Nakazawa had a huge slash in his chest and Mr. Kondo had claw marks or something like that, really strange. Both of them were found in a stairwell, weird huh?"  
  
" Yeah, creepy." said Yoji.  
  
" I mean what if the killers decided to kill you instead, Ouka-chan was really freaked out." Mamoru went on.  
  
" Maybe the killers targeted those three," Yoji pointed out, earning a glare from the other two.  
  
" But why though?" Mamoru asked." I met all of them, they all seemed nice, and Mr. Kondo and Mr. Nakazawa where very people minded, you know what I mean?" Yoji shook his head, " They were always thinking for the people. At least the older citizens, never really cared for the youth."  
  
" How did you meet them?" Ken asked out of curiosity.  
  
" My dad." he said simply.  
  
" That reminds me we never got your surname." Ken said, " And who's your dad?"  
  
Schuldig, not wanting Aya to know Mamoru was a Takatori yet, made a fly buzz around Ken. Ken swatted at the fly with the hand he was watering the flowers with, spraying water on the floor, and Mamoru, not noticing and still walking around, slipped and fell with a thud.  
  
Aya walked over to the fallen boy and helped him up. " Arigato Aya- san," Mamoru said. Their eyes meet for a split moment then, both blushing slightly, looked away.  
  
Ken blinked; did he just see Aya blush? Not really noticing what he was doing he went back to watering flowers, but ended up watering Yoji. " Hey watch it Hidaka! You're getting a valuable back issue of Playboy wet!"  
  
" Playboy? I though that was my copy of this week's Jump." Ken said giving Yoji a look. " Yoji did you rip of the cover again?"  
  
" Maybe," Yoji throwing the magazine into the trashcan.  
  
" Find somewhere else to throw it away, what if one the kids on the soccer team I help coach comes in, thinks it's a Jump issue and finds out it's not?" Ken scowled at him, but was ignored.  
  
" Are they always like this?" Mamoru asked, while blushing at the idea of a Playboy.  
  
" It gets rather annoying after awhile." Aya answered.  
  
" Must be hard hah?" Mamoru gave him a sympathetic smile  
  
" I live." Aya said, when the thought of 'whoa, he's kinda cute' wondered into his mind via Schuldig. Aya shook his head and picked a rose from a nearby bouquet and gave it to Mamoru. " Here," he said.  
  
" Why are you giving this to me?" Mamoru asked blushing deeper than before.  
  
Aya turned away, " We're giving them away to day, we have way too many."  
  
" Oh, ok," Mamoru said, a little disappointed, " Well I got to go. See ya, Aya-san, Ken-san, Yoji-san."  
  
Aya turned to the other two, " I'm going to take my break," he said then left.  
  
Ken and Yoji turned to each other. " Is it just me," started Ken  
  
" Or are those two sending each other the signal?" Yoji finished. They both looked to where Aya was last then to Mamoru, who was talking to Schuldig outside.  
  
" I hope he doesn't tell any one we're giving out free roses today cause we almost ran out yesterday," Ken said before removing the Playboy disguised as a Jump from the trash can and began to read it.  
  
" Hey that's mine!"  
  
" You threw it away, it's mine now."  
  
" Bastard," Yoji said under his breath.  
  
******************  
  
Outside, as Mamoru was walking outside Schuldig called out him." Hey Mamoru!" Turning to see who called him he saw Schuldig, "Hey there Engel,"  
  
" What? I'm sorry, I'm not Engel," Mamoru apologized.  
  
" Sure you are. You're Reiji's son right?" Mamoru nodded. " You're wondering who I am, no?" another nod, " I work for your dad as a bodyguard. Which extends to you too, so I'm just hanging around."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
" Do you want me to take you home, Engel?"  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind."  
  
Schuldig pretended to just notice the rose Aya had given him, " Where'd you get that?"  
  
" They were giving away free roses today," Mamoru answered as he got in the car.  
  
Schuldig nodded as he got in the driver's seat and drove away.  
  
*************************  
Later that night in Shinjuku a mugging was happing in a dark alley. Two punks in there late teens were kicking the crap out of some poor senior citizen.  
  
" Had enough old man?" one of them laughed.  
  
The man nodded and hurriedly reached for his back pocket.  
  
" Hurry it up gramps, we don't have all night you know," said second punk, enjoying the fear in the old man's eyes. The man held out his wallet. " 'Bout damn time."  
  
The two punks where about to leave when there was a loud crash of trash cans, turning around to see a huge hulking form, with glowing red eyes.  
  
" What the hell?" asked the first punk.  
  
" Hun...grey..." was all the thing said as it came toward the three.  
  
" What's going on here?" asked a police officer as she ran towards them; " There were reports of a mugging and then-" she was cut off as the thing lunged toward the old man and bit into his skull, crushing it effortlessly.  
  
" Oh shit!" the first punk swore and threw up as the beast devoured the poor man's brains, and continued to eat his body.  
  
" I am so out of here." The second yelled, but the beast grabbed him with its free hand, and, forgetting about it's first victim, bit off the punk's face as blood splattered all over it.  
  
The police officer came over her shock and pulled out the 9mm gun she wasn't supposed to have, and shot the brute square between the eyes. " Shit," she said as she slumped to the ground, " I wasn't ready for that." She pulled out a cell phone as the remaining punk ran off. " Tabby to HQ, we have a situation here." She talked to HQ a bit longer before hanging up. " Persia will not be happy about this," she said to herself, " If this is one of them, where's the other one that escaped?"  
  
*************************  
  
" Manx, I need your advise on something," Takatori Shuuichi said to his red- haired assistant.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Weiß haven't finished the mission with Hirofumi yet, but this one needs more attention to then that one, what should I do?"  
  
" Maybe you should send Abyssinian to finish off Hirofumi, and have the other two go on a chase to find the other one."  
  
" Good idea Manx, I don't know what I would do with out you."  
  
Manx couldn't help smiling to herself as she helped Persia prepare the next video.  
  
********************  
  
" Hello Weiß," said Persia, as he appeared on the TV screen downstairs, "I understand you haven't finished out the last mission yet, but this is a matter of grave importance." A picture of the creature that killed the man popped up. " This monster was once human, but had his DNA transformed so that he became a man-eating monster. Fortunately one of our agents got to him before the normal police did, other wise this would be all other the news." A picture of Takatori Masafumi took the last's place, " This is the man responsible, Takatori Masafumi, brother of Hirofumi. He is your eventual target but first I have two missions for you.  
  
" Abyssinian, I want you to take care of Hirofumi as soon as possible, then help the other two with their mission. The rest of you I want you to track down another monster, it escaped with the last one, but we do not how far his transformation is, if he mostly human, get him to one of our secret hospitals and we'll do all we can for him, if he's a monster then kill it. Hunters of the Night, hunt the tomorrows of these dark beasts!"  
  
" So, are you in?" Manx asked and the three nodded.  
  
*********************************  
  
At Hirofumi's apartment Hirofumi had jus gotten of the shower and was drying off his hair, thinking that he finally had some privacy, he didn't understand his father's need to assign a body guard that was younger than his little brother, sure he had those physic powers but still, not mention embarrassing but the kid was down right creepy. He didn't notice that there was a shadow looming over him from behind until he turned around at met a sharp, cold piece of steel that sliced across his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Aya cleaned the blood of his katana with a sense of satisfaction, he had killed a Takatori, and he had gotten a part of his revenge against Takatori Reiji. Turning to leave a picture caught his eye. At first he didn't know what he was seeing but then...it was a picture of a six-year-old Mamoru swinging on a swing his blue eyes alight with happiness and giving the world a smile. No, he thought, That can't be Mamoru, shaking his head he thought yeah it just looks like Mamoru, that's all, Mamoru told them he wasn't a Takatori, but then again he didn't get the chance to say what his surname was because of Ken's clumsiness. Deciding not think about it he turned to leave.  
  
Chapter three's done! That makes me happy, I'm really starting to like how this turning out. Did Aya seem ooc in that last part, I'm thinking a little, but not too much, Takatori gotten back into character I think. This chapter was a little gruesome, I think I'll have nightmares form just writing that. Anyway if I'm lucky Chapter four will be tomorrow and chapter five on Friday, thanks to all of you who reviewed so far, I really appreciate it!  
  
Preview:  
  
Yoji: Ouka seems pretty upset over something; I wonder what's wrong.  
  
Ken: Her friend's boyfriend's becoming a monster and has starting chewing on himself?  
  
Yoji: This getting weird.  
  
Manx: The mutation must be taking away his humanity. If we don't do something quick he'll start attacking innocents  
  
Aya: Masafumi will pay for his crimes against mankind.  
  
Yoji: Look out four sexy women in battle outfits!  
  
Ken: Are they coming after you for playing them false?  
  
Yoji: Hey! That's not funny  
  
Ken: The next chapter promises to be an exciting one, please look forward to it! 


	5. Vier

Wahl Vier  
  
Disclaimer: WK doesn't belong to me. Yada, yada...  
  
I officially dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all. If I were a vampire I would give ya'll immortality. (Sorry I'm watching Queen of the Damned, and my vampire fetish is coming back in full swing, the book was better in case you're wondering) So yeah, I'll make some remarks to you guys later. My Internet service is being an ass and won't let me upload the chapters.  
  
****************************  
  
Mamoru softly petted the rose Aya had given him, a soft blush coming across his cheeks, he didn't care if it was a free rose because of over stock, it was still a gift from him, I don't know that I love him, but I really like him. He smiled to himself. There was a knock at the door, " Come in," he said. Ouka walked in.  
  
"Hey Mamoru," she smiled at him, " You look a lot happier then you did earlier." she said.  
  
" Mm-hm," Mamoru said as he sat down on the floor, still lovingly stroking the rose.  
  
" Oh that's pretty, did you buy it?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head, " No, I went over to the Kitty in the House and they were giving away free roses, at least that's what Aya said."  
  
Ouka got a mischievous look in her eye and leaned foreword so she looked her brother in the eye. " Are you sure he just didn't say that so he had an excuse to give you a gift?"  
  
Mamoru blushed and looked away, " No he didn't." but sounded like he wished it was.  
  
Ouka thought for a moment, " What did he do when he gave it to you?" she asked.  
  
" He looked away. Why?"  
  
Ouka smiled, " Oh, no reason."  
  
" Ouka!" their mother's voice called, " It's you friend Sakuya!"  
  
" Ok!" Ouka called back, " Night Aniki."  
  
" Night Ouka-chan.  
  
**********************  
  
The next day at the flower shop girls were once again over running the place, Manx showed up along with the agent that found the original monster, and said that Persia wanted her on the job as well. So after a warm welcome, (which consisted of Yoji flirting with her and ending up getting slapped in the face) Motomiya Juri was welcomed to the team, and thrown right into the rushing current of girls wanting to get near the boys.  
  
" How on earth do you live with this?" Juri asked half an hour into the after school rush.  
  
" Easy," said Yoji, " I just say to myself 'not unless they're over eighteen.'"  
  
Juri stared then asked Ken " How do you put up with him?"  
  
" You get used to it."  
  
" Hey, Ken-san?" Ouka's voice came through the crowd.  
  
" Yes, Ouka-san can I help you?" Ken asked cheerfully, whenever Ouka came in she would actually buy something for a reason and not just to be near the boys.  
  
" Yes, I need a bouquet of the most beautiful, and most wonderful smelling flowers that you have. And don't worry about the cost, it for a romance emergency."  
  
" Ouka-chan, please... You really don't have to do this," said a girl that came in with her, behind her Mamoru was looking around curiously, wondering if people could actually work in this zoo.  
  
" Don't worry about Sakuya-chan, I want to help, besides what better way to show your boyfriend you're sorry then by giving him something nice?"  
  
" Yeah, but flowers? Guys really don't like flowers that much."  
  
" Mamoru always enjoys flowers when he gets them," Ouka pointed out.  
  
" But your brother's not normal now is he?" Sakuya sighed.  
  
" That's true." Ouka agreed.  
  
" Hey, don't talk about me behind my back!" Mamoru protested.  
  
" I'll go get some lilies form the green house," Juri suggested " They look good and smell nice."  
  
" That would be perfect!" Ouka said happily.  
  
" I'll be right back then," Juri said and left for the greenhouse.  
  
" New employee?" Ouka asked as the blue haired woman left.  
  
" Yeah," Ken said, " She's...my cousin, just moved here because of family reasons so she's working here."  
  
" That's sweet, helping out family when they need it."  
  
" That's what's family's for."  
  
Ouka looked around and then whispered to Ken, " Aniki said that you were giving out free roses the other day, is that true? Because for some reason I don't think it is." Ken shook his head no. " So does that mean Aya- san likes Mamoru?"  
  
Ken shrugged, " You can never tell with Aya, he can be as emotional as a brick at times."  
  
" The strong, mysterious, and silent type, no wonder a lot of girls go for him," Ouka said with a giggle.  
  
" Yeah, even with his lousy attitude he still can't some of these pests to stay away." Ken said gesturing to the zoo around them.  
  
" Must be tough."  
  
Juri came back with the lilies all cut and warped, " Here you go," she said handing them to Sakuya. " That'll be 20,000 ¥."  
  
" Sakuya, you're going to be late for your date, I'll pay for them and go home," Ouka said giving her friend a gentle shove. " I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
" Hey where's Aya?" Mamoru asked, " I haven't seen him at all."  
  
" He's visiting his sister in the hospital." Ken said.  
  
" What's wrong with her?"  
  
" She's in a coma, don't know what happened, he doesn't talk about it."  
  
Mamoru grabbed a bouquet of multicolored roses, " Give this to him and tell him there for his sister, and I hope she gets better." he said hurriedly with a huge blush across his face then he bolted from the shop.  
  
Ken, Ouka, and Juri and stared after him. " Well, I better go after him, whenever he gets like this he ends up lost or something," and she took after him.  
  
Fortunately for Mamoru the zoo didn't notice. " He didn't pay did he?" Juri asked.  
  
" No, but we'll cut him some slack and let this a freebee," Ken said with a smile. " Poor kid, he has it bad for Aya."  
  
Juri raised an eyebrow, " Really? That's cute," she sighed and gazed dreamily off into space, " It's just like my favorite yaoi manga."  
  
Ken shook his head, " Girls." he muttered as he checked the clock. Then clearing his throat, " Ok people we're closing early today." There was some moans of disappointment form the girls as they were chased away.  
  
Aya walked in as clean up was just about over. " Hey there Aya," Yoji said, " How's your sister?"  
  
" Hn," Aya grunted, not really wanting to talk about it.  
  
" You have a delivery by the way," Ken said, tossing the bouquet that Mamoru picked out at him.  
  
Aya caught it easily, and gave an annoyed look. " Who gave it to me this time?" he asked.  
  
" Well, they're not really for you," Ken said, " Mamoru was in with Ouka and asked where you were, so we told him about your sister, and he felt that he should get her some a get well gift,"  
  
Aya stated at the roses with strange look on his for a moment. For a moment Ken thought he would explode at them for telling someone they hardly knew about his sister, but he just shrugged. " I'll take care of these," he said. He went into the living area of the shop, leaving Yoji and Ken to wonder.  
  
" I think he likes him," Juri said.  
  
" What makes you say that?" asked Yoji.  
  
" Well, he didn't throw them away did he?"  
  
" He usually puts the flowers the girls get him back on the shelf," Yoji told her.  
  
" And what do you do?" she asked.  
  
Yoji smiled at her, " I give them to the women I date."  
  
Aya came back in at that moment. " We need to get working at finding the other escaped test subject."  
  
" Right."  
  
**********************  
  
Takatori was livid, he had taken the sword that he kept in his office, and had broken every thing he could with it. " GOD DAMN IT!" he bellowed like a crazed rhino.  
  
Crawford and the rest of Schwarz were standing by the door, just in case Takatori decided to start throwing things in random directions.  
  
" How could someone do this?" he screamed, he turned to Crawford, " Crawford, do you know, who killed Hirofumi, no one's supposed to know where his apartment is!"  
  
Crawford thought carefully on what he should say to him, " One of your opponents have obviously hired assassins to kill the people who could help you win the election. Maybe they killed your son to give you a warning not to run. My advice is to ignore it, keep Hirofumi's death out of the public until it's a good time to get symphony votes." Crawford paused, " I have seen that Masafumi's in grave danger, but not from assassins, Ouka and Mamoru are in danger, but I cannot tell form what."  
  
Upon hearing that Ouka and Mamoru were in uncertain danger, Takatori stopped smashing things. " Alright. I want you to keep a closer watch on the twins. I'll inform Masafumi to watch his back," he took a deep breath, " I need a drink."  
  
" There's some Scotch Whisky in the room you gave us when we wanted to get together," said Crawford.  
  
" Right," and he left.  
  
" What a mess," Farfarello said, enjoying the destruction. " I'm starting to like Mr. Takatori."  
  
" You like anything that's loud and destructive," Schuldig pointed out. Farf grinned at that. " What are we going to do?"  
  
" We need to keep one eye on Masafumi, he's playing god in that little lab of his." Crawford said. " Nagi, why don't you do that." The youth nodded.  
  
" I'll get on it right now." He opened the door and left.  
  
" Mamoru's in more danger than Ouka, so I want you two to keep him safe. And no Farfarello, you cannot play with him, Takatori would have your ass frying before you can say ' It hurts God.'" Farf shrugged, not really caring. " That goes for you too Schuldig, stop playing matchmaker."  
  
Schuldig gave Crawford an innocent look, " I've haven't done anything of the sort."  
  
h"Just drop it, ok they'll come together on there own I bet." Crawford said, " I'll keep an eye on Ouka, but first I'm going to join Mr. Takatori for a drink, you people will drive me to an early grave."  
  
Once he left Schuldig turned to his one-eyed companion, "Sollen wir Schutzteufels für der Engel werden?" (Shall we become guardian devils for the angel?)  
  
"Yes,"  
  
***************  
  
Takatori Masafumi was not happy. He had just found out that one of the two test subjects that had escaped had been killed. "How was he killed?" he asked the bodyguard who had given the report.  
  
"Gun, square between the eyes. A very nice shot, made by an ideal marksman," he said this with an obvious pride and joy at such good gunmanship that could bring down a monster.  
  
Masafumi wasn't that happy though. "Very well then you're dismissed." As the guard left he pushed a button on the desk, "Hell," he said, "Please find the other escapee and bring him back, dead or alive, the experiment needs some fine tuning."  
  
"Yes sir," came Hell's voice.  
  
****************  
  
Once again the Kitty in the House Flower Shop was swamped with girls. "Why don't we ever get any women who are over eighteen?" Yoji said the fortieth time in an hour.  
  
Aya was trying to throw out the girls who had come only to ogle at the guys, but he had little luck in doing so, either that or they were multiplying at an alarming rate.  
  
Ouka had walked in at some point and had gone straight to Juri, " Um Juri- san, can I ask you a question, woman to woman?" she asked looking very distraught.  
  
" Sure, what's wrong?" Juri asked facing Ouka.  
  
" Well, it's Sakuya's boyfriend, he's been acting really weird apparently, asking her if he's gotten really hairy." she trailed off.  
  
Juri thought for a moment, " Why don't you go get Sakuya and we'll have a girl talk and find out what's wrong?"  
  
" Alright." Ouka said and went to get her friend.  
  
" What's wrong with her?" asked Ken as he put down a potted plant.  
  
" Sakuya's boyfriend being weird so I offered her some girl chat time so they can find out what's wrong with him."  
  
" Ah,"  
  
Ouka came in with Sakuya half an hour later and the girls disappeared into the living quarters of the shop.  
  
" If you aren't buying anything leave." Aya told the gaggle of girls around him, and was ignored. This is starting to really piss me off, he thought. He decided that it was time for his break and left, leaving the shop to be run by Ken and Yoji. Thinking that he would go see his sister he went in the living space of the shop in the back to pick up the flowers that Mamoru had given him when he walked in on the girls talking about Sakuya's boyfriend.  
  
" . . . . And then he threw the guy across the SREET and into the coffee shop window. I look at him and his shoulders seemed to have bulged up, and then I realized that all his muscles did, and they were really tense too." Sakuya broke off for a moment, " Then I looked at his arm and it was completely covered with fur. And then he ran off, no more like he sprinted off . . . I just don't know what to do." her voice had that faraway sound that people made when they knew there was nothing they could do for the one that they cared for most. Her eyes were shot red from crying and she looked like she hadn't eaten at all today.  
  
Aya chose to walk in at that moment and sat down across form Sakuya. " Do you want us to go and talk to him?" he asked.  
  
Sakuya looked up at him, hope filled her eyes, "Oh, would you."  
  
" But don't hope for too much, there may be nothing we can do."  
  
Sakuya nodded to show that she understood.  
  
Ouka helped her friend up. " Well we better be going," she guided Sakuya to the door, " Thank you Aya-san," she said as she left.  
  
Juri turned to Aya " What do you a couple of strangers can do for him?"  
  
" I think he's the one who escaped from Kourin."  
  
Juri's eyes widened with realization, " You're right, from what they told me it does sound like he was turning into something like the creature..." she sighed, " the world is unfair place."  
  
" Yes it is."  
  
***************  
  
Later that night Aya, in his assassin gear was walking towards the apartment of Sakuya's boyfriend. He knocked on the door, " Any one in there?" No response. Aya opened the door and a huge gorilla like creature came shooting out. " Hey, calm down, I'm here to help you."  
  
" You want to help me?" it asked.  
  
Aya nodded, " We can take you to place where people can help you get better, make you human again."  
  
But this seemed to piss him off more then calm him down. " What do you mean human again? I am HUMAN!" it bellowed and charged Aya down like a stampeding rhino. There was a gunshot and the beast stopped his charge so he could dodge the bullet.  
  
" I'm sorry!" Juri called from a tree, " But we can't let you hurt anyone. So please come with us." Ken and Yoji walked out from behind some trees on either side of Aya.  
  
" Alright,"  
  
" Not alright," came a voice and four women pop up out of nowhere and began attacking the Weiß, driving them away from the beast. One of them threw something at him and it decapitated him.  
  
" Oh shit, oh shit!" Yoji yelled as the head landed near him, a jumped away from it trying not to touch it.  
  
" Well that was fun," said one of the female assassins, she was blond and had a nasty look in her eye. She as walking towards the severed head, she took her whip and snapped it a Yoji, driving him back further. She picked it up by its longest hairs and made a face. " But we really need to be going now."  
  
The blue haired one went and picked up the body. Then the four leapt out of site.  
  
Aya punched the ground, " Damn it," he growled.  
  
************  
  
The next day...  
  
Something was not right. Schuldig knew that much. Mamoru was skipping school. From what he knew about the boy, which was a lot being that he had more than once read his mind, this was the first time he done so, and that it was against a lot stuff that he believed in. Schuldig decide that he would do some digging into the kid's mind, see what was bothering him so much. And the first thing that popped into his head was a picture of the red head assassin that goes by the name Fujimiya Aya. Apparently the blonde couldn't get up the courage to tell the red head how he felt about him. Schuldig felt a little sorry for him, and felt that should give the boy some encourage, via playing 'the little voice in the back of your head.' Actually he just wanted an excuse to use his powers. He just needed to wait for the right moment.  
  
Mamoru sighed, Why I am feeling this way? He thought, I hardly know him, and yet...why did I do that, I just grabbed and said they're for Aya's sister and bolted. I didn't even pay; Ken-san must think I'm a real idiot.  
  
' You did it because you care,' Schuldig said telepathically, ' and you want him to know you care. Why don't you tell him?'  
  
But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if.  
  
' Don't worry about that. There's a good chance he might like you back.'  
  
And pigs fly.  
  
' They do if you throw them out of a tower window.'  
  
Mamoru looked confused " I guess that's true . . ."  
  
' You see? You do have a chance, go now,'  
  
But- I've only known him a few days, how-  
  
' Look kid, some things come only once in a life, this could be one of them. Schuldig couldn't believe how shy the kid was. Just go already, you'll be so much happier.  
  
Nodding, Mamoru headed to the Kitty in the House flower shop.  
  
In the Schuldig's car, Schuldig smiled to himself. See kid it wasn't that hard. Not that hard at all, he thought  
  
Farfarello looked at his teammate " And the purpose of that was?" asked the white haired assassin.  
  
" Just enjoying bringing two young souls together," he smiled at his companion.  
  
" Crawford won't be happy with you."  
  
" Since when was he happy with me?" the German asked, smiling mischievously.  
  
" Good point," said the knife lover as he licked the one he was cleaning.  
  
" Doesn't that defeat the purpose of cleaning it?"  
  
" Does it matter? It hurts God."  
  
" It does?"  
  
*********************  
  
Aya, Ken, Juri, and Yoji were sitting behind the counter, since it was between the start of school and lunch; there weren't that many customers to deal with.  
  
" I wonder who they were," Ken said breaking the silence.  
  
" Who?" asked Yoji, looking at Ken, " Don't tell me that you got so plastered that you went and had an orgy, and then forgot their names the next day?" Yoji said teasingly.  
  
Ken and Juri glared at him. " No baka," Juri said slapping him the back of the head, " He means those four women who killed Sakuya's boyfriend. Dummy."  
  
" I knew that." Yoji said crossing his arms and looking hurt. Then getting a serious look on his face, " But he's right, who were those four, and why were they there? Other for the fact that they wanted to kill him, but why? And how did they now where he lived?"  
  
" Takatori Masafumi must have sent them, and he might have known where he lived from the start." Aya stated. The other three consider this for a bit.  
  
" But they escaped a few days ago, why did they wait so long?" Juri asked.  
  
" What if it was meant to look like a escape, but in reality they were setting them lose on the city to see what would happen?" Yoji hypothecated.  
  
Ken stared at him, " Why would anyone want to do such a thing? And who would be that cruel?  
  
" Masafumi's a Takatori, all he cares about is himself." Aya said, his violet eyes ablaze.  
  
" Maybe. But what can be gained from such a thing?" Ken asked again. There was a chime as the door opened. " Hello there what can I help you with today-Mamoru!"  
  
" Umm...hi," the boy said weakly.  
  
" Shouldn't you be in school?" Yoji asked raising an eyebrow, " Are you skipping?"  
  
" I wasn't feeling good and the nurse sent me home." Mamoru lied, not looking him in the eye.  
  
" You don't lie very well Chibi." Yoji said with a slight smirk. " Don't you know that when you skip you're supposed to go to the docks and watch the pretty ladies in barely any clothes?"  
  
Mamoru blushed.  
  
" Yoji, it's in the fall, who goes to the beach when it's fall?" Ken asked.  
  
" Good point."  
  
" So Mamoru-san what can we do for you," Juri asked.  
  
" Umm..." The boy blushed harder. " I was wondering if I could talk to Aya-san...alone?"  
  
Aya nodded, " The greenhouse." he said then walked to it leaving Mamoru to catch up.  
  
Once Mamoru had disappeared the Weiß remaining looked at each other. " How much you wanna bet that Mamoru-chan gets too embarrassed and Aya's the one who breaks the ice first?" asked Yoji.  
  
" Yoji!" Juri yelled at him, " This is not something to make jokes about!" but didn't get to finish the rant when Ken brought out a couple bills out of his pocket.  
  
" I bet you twenty thousand that Mamoru the one who admits it first, and the loser has to take the mourning shift for a week."  
  
" Deal!"  
  
Juri just stared.  
  
In the greenhouse Aya and Mamoru faced each other, Mamoru looking extremely embarrassed and Aya looking indifferent. " So?" Aya began. " What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Mamoru blushed even harder, he took deep breath thinking, Here goes nothing, "Umm...IreallylikeyouAya-sanalotandIwaswonderingifyoufeltthesame!" He said this very quickly, and, if possible blushed harder.  
  
Aya blinked as the word was processed in his mind and broken down into the sentence it was supposed to be. Then that was processed. It took a moment for Aya to understand what Mamoru had said. Then he just stared at the boy.  
  
Mamoru didn't know weather Aya was staring at him in disgust, shock, or just trying to understand what he had said. " I'm sorry," Mamoru said softly. " I know I must have sounded like an idiot, you probably get this all the time...I...I better go, I've already taken too much of your time already." He turned to leave, feeling like a total idiot and wishing that he could go somewhere far, far away and cry. A hand grabbing his wrist gently stopped him. Turning around he saw Aya gazing at him with an intensity he hadn't seen before.  
  
" Don't go," Aya said in a husky whisper, drawing him closer. " I didn't think you sounded like an idiot."  
  
Mamoru broke into a wide smile, it seemed like the sun breaking over a dark thundercloud. " Really?" Aya nodded, and pulled the boy into a hug. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."  
  
" I have an idea." Aya said tilting Mamoru's head a little and gazed into the boy beautiful blue eyes. Leaning forward he placed his lips upon the boy's in a gentle kiss. Aya found himself wishing that this single moment would last forever.  
  
Outside Ken, Yoji and Juri were listening. Juri giggled like a schoolgirl and left, trying to control herself. Yoji looked crest fallen as Ken grind. " Ok Yoji, time to pay up." Yoji grumbled and handed Ken his money and went set his alarm clock, muttering something about Ken and his head getting shoved into a wall. Ken continued to grin as he walked back to the entrance of the shop and waited for the lunch crowd to arrive. Feeling that the rest of the day was going to be a good one.  
  
************ Yes that's done, the green house scene took forever to write, and I'm usually ok with writing romance scenes. u.u /sigh/ That was an ok chapter, I think I rushed it a little, but came out ok in the end. It's also the longest so far. So what will happen next chapter, will Mamoru tell his daddy, how would he react? What will Schwarz do, will Schu and Farf still wanna mess with him (Yes, they'll do that later though), How will this affect the team? What will Juri do, how did you like her anyway? The Next chapter will have a lot more action in it. I'll probably write that Sunday or something, but school is a real pain, even with the more so with the school play next week. So I might disappear for the next two weeks. I'll try not to. / Realizing you don't want to here my life story/ sorry.  
  
Preview:  
  
Yoji: Damn it, it's those girls again. Why does on of them seem so familiar?  
  
Juri: What are they doing here, and who are they?  
  
Manx: They are Schreient; they work for Masafumi. Be careful, they are powerful adversaries.  
  
Ken: What about Aya, he's on a date.  
  
Aya: The mission comes first. I'll just have to make it up to Mamoru later.  
  
Ken: More battles came and old faces return, the next chapter of Weiß Kreuz promises to be a good one please look forward to it! 


	6. Fünf

Wahl Fünf  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the other chapters, read it there.  
  
You know I realized I've been ignoring the main reason I wrote this to begin with. I wanted to see Omi/Mamoru interact with Takatori and not yelled at or insulted. But I've only had one scene with the two together. But Takatori has been protective of him from Schwarz. I've been ignoring Crawford, Nagi and Ouka too. Crawford and Nagi I'm not too concerned about right now, but Ouka plays an important part later, so I can't just ignore her. I'll try to bring her back into the flow of the fic. And I'm babbling aren't I. On to the fic then!  
  
************  
  
Takatori was in much better spirits then he was yesterday. One of his political opponents had just died, poisoned apparently. His way to becoming Prime Minister was just about paved with gold for him. If only his son and his hunting club hadn't been killed, it would be even easier. There was a knock at the door.  
  
" Es sind der Engel," (It's the angel.) Schuldig said in German, from behind him.  
  
Takatori gave the German a warning look and turned back to the door, " Come in Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru walked in the door, and closed it, " You wanted to see me Otousan?"  
  
Takatori nodded, " Yes, I've been invited to dinner with the Prime Minister tonight, he told me I could bring my children, I would like you to come with me, Ouka said she would already."  
  
Mamoru smiled at his father. " Of course I'll go," he said, " What time?"  
  
" Around eight."  
  
" Ok, I'll see you later then." he turned to leave.  
  
" Where are you going?" asked Takatori, curiously.  
  
Mamoru blushed a little, " A date." he said then left.  
  
Schuldig smiled as he enjoyed the thoughts that the boy was thinking, "Such an innocent child," he leaned back in his chair.  
  
" What do you mean?" Takatori asked turning his chair so he faced him.  
  
" Well, most boys have dirty thoughts when they go on a date, even if they're not planning to do anything, they like to think of the possibility of their date wanting to," his smile widened, " But not him, oh no. All he's thinking about is making his date smile. Hell, he's practically screaming 'Aya I want to make you smile and know that I'm one of those who makes you happy!' He's so innocent it's disgustingly cute."  
  
Farfarfello frowned, " Disgusting cute does not hurt God," he said taking out one of his knifes and running his fingers over the blade, "No it doesn't."  
  
Crawford gave the Irishman a look that would have scared anyone else out of their wits. " Farfarello..." he warned.  
  
Takatori ignored them and kept his gaze on Schuldig, " Do I need to order not to go looking in my son's mind, or will you refrain from using you're powers on him, and the rest of my children for that matter, on your own free will," he asked trying to stay calm.  
  
Schuldig gave Takatori a lazy smile, " I can't help it if the boy broadcasts his thoughts to me like a radio station."  
  
Takatori shook his head and turned back to what he was working on before he heard about his opponent's death.  
  
*************  
  
Aya waited in the shade of a large tree. Mamoru was running down the path now, fifteen minutes late. He panted as he came to a stop in front of the red head.  
  
" Sorry I'm late Aya-kun," he said while he tried to catch his breath, " But father had something important to tell me."  
  
" It's ok," Aya said helping the boy up.  
  
" No, it's not ok...." He would have carried on but Aya gave him a look that he used whenever he wanted Yoji to do something, and the blonde boy shut up. " So, where should we go?" he chirped, " We could always go to that new ice cream parlor, or the movies, what do you want to do?"  
  
Aya shook his head, " I'm not really good at these things," He said keeping an impassive face.  
  
" Well, lets go to the movies and get some ice cream later. What movie should we see?" he asked as they walked towards the movie theater.  
  
Aya didn't answer, just glad to be in the company of this sweet angel. HIS angel now that he thought about it. It was also the first date he had since his parents' deaths two years ago. He felt a little guilty about feeling happy while his parents were dead and his sister in a coma, But then he realized that they wouldn't want him to wallow in misery for the rest of his life, they would want him to be happy. He let himself smile a little as he took Mamoru's hand into his own. " Any movie you want." he said, still smiling softly.  
  
Mamoru beamed up at the taller man, giving off what seemed to Aya his trademark sunshine smile. " I want to see Jurassic Park then"  
  
They let go of each other's hands, Mamoru beaming up at Aya, Aya letting his mask slip a little and walked on to the street. Today thought Aya is going to be a good day.  
  
*****************  
  
Juri groaned as another high school girl asked where Aya was. " He's out visiting his aunt and uncle," she said for what felt like the hundredth time. " He won't be back till tomorrow."  
  
The girl and her friend looked upset for a moment and then spotted Ken and went to badger him.  
  
" How cute," thought Hell as she and the rest of Schreient stood across from the Kitty in the House.  
  
" Those cute boys won't know what hit them," said the blond, Schön, as she brushed her long golden locks out of her face. " The brunette is really cute. What do you think Neu?"  
  
The silent blue haired woman didn't answer, you wouldn't be able to tell but she had her gaze locked on the blond man with sunglasses similar to her own. As he flirted with some girls she felt a pang of betrayal and anger and wondered why she felt angry with him.  
  
" You ok Neu-san?" asked the youngest member as she held on to her Rabbi-chan, out the four members of Schreient she was the only one who could tell what the other women where feeling, no matter how much, or how well they hid behind masks. " You've been staring at him since we got here, do you know him?"  
  
Neu didn't answer, but Tot got the answer of ' I don't know, but I think I do.' out of it.  
  
" It's a pity there leader's not here," Hell said " We could get the party started already."  
  
" Hopefully they'll go after the Masafumi tonight while he's at the lab, then we can get them." Schön said excitedly.  
  
Hell nodded " Right back to the lab then."  
  
*******************  
  
At the movie theaters Mamoru had attached himself to Aya and refused to let go. Aya didn't mind really, parts of the movie were frightening, but nothing more frightening then having a gun pointed at your face by a deranged cross-dresser. And plus Mamoru was over exaggerating his fear of the robotic monster to have an excuse to attach himself to his boyfriend, Aya didn't mind it one bit. It's the part where the kids and the main dude were up in tree while some long necked dinos that Aya couldn't name were eating some of the leaves of the trees and one had just sneezed on the girl.  
  
" That's gross." Mamoru said making a face and burying his face on Aya's shoulder.  
  
Aya patted the boy the back of the head and continued to watch unfazed. The two were in the very back of the movie theater, with no one else in the last two rows. There was a red haired man and a white haired one with an eye-patch, in the third row ahead of them, who both looked up at the two when the movie had started; the red head gave a knowing while the man with the eye-patch looked like he didn't care. The red head looked over his shoulder every now and then since, like he was making sure they didn't do any thing too outrageous.  
  
Mamoru lifted his head so he could turn and watch the movie, just as the red head glanced over his shoulder again. Mamoru's eyes widened as he recognized the man. " Crap," he said under his breath. Aya raised an eyebrow, wondering whether or not he should ask Mamoru what was wrong. But decided not since it wasn't brought up again.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Aya's cell vibrated, excusing himself he left for the men's restroom. " Hello," he asked as he put the phone to his ear.  
  
" Hey Aya, Manx came in with some new order and wants us get to get started right away," Juri's voice came from the speaker. " I'm sorry to break up you're date but Masafumi's working on some new formula apparently that makes human's into monsters more quickly then before. At least that's what the Kritiker agent says," she babbled.  
  
" All right I'll be right there." Hanging up as he walked out of the restroom. Walked back into the theater and up to where and Mamoru were sitting, " I got to go," he said simply,  
  
Mamoru stared at him for a moment, " Is there something wrong?"  
  
Aya paused for a moment, " Yoji got into a accident and is in the hospital," he lied effortlessly,  
  
" Do you want me to come?" Mamoru asked getting up.  
  
Aya shook his head, " No, that's ok. He just needs someone to take him home afterward, and I don't know how long it will take."  
  
Mamoru frowned at that, but didn't say anything.  
  
" I'll make it up to you later," he said and left.  
  
At the end of the movie Mamoru walked out of the theater alone, feeling a little hurt and confused. I wonder what happened to Yoji-san, he thought And why does it feel like that he's hiding something from me?  
  
" Maybe because he is." a nasal voice said from behind him, causing the blonde boy to jump.  
  
" Schuldig," Mamoru smiled weakly at the German. " What do mean by that?"  
  
" Maybe he is hiding something from you." The German said, gazing into the boy's eyes, making Mamoru feel like he was being read like a book. " Kind of, not really."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You were feeling like you were being read like a book, but you're not really being read, it's more of a search engine."  
  
" You can read my thoughts?" Mamoru asked softly. Schuldig nodded. " That's...SO cool!" he exclaimed, " I never met a real psychic before! This is so cool."  
  
" Calm down kid." Schuldig said lazily, " It's nothing to be too worked up about." He turned around to make sure that Farfarello was still with him, normally he was stable enough to be in large crowds like the streets of Tokyo, but every so often he would lose it and have a fit. But fortunately the white haired man was sticking to his side. His golden eye staring unfocused. " I don't think you've met Farf have you?" Schuldig said gesturing towards the man behind him. " He's another body guard for your dad. Farfarello this is Herr Takatori's son Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru shook his head and turned his attention to the albino assassin. " It's nice to meet you," he bowed a little, trying not to stare at the man's scars. Farfarello gave a small nod in return before going back into his own world.  
  
" Well it's time to get home," Schuldig said as he ushered them to his red sports car, " After all you have to get ready to go to dinner tonight." he paused as Mamoru looked up with a questioning and fearful look. Schuldig's smile widen, he didn't have to read the boy's mind to find out what he wanted to ask. " And no, I'm not going to tell your father that you have a boyfriend. That's your place to tell him, I don't do things like tell everybody what someone's deepest secret is."  
  
Farfarello snorted suddenly and said something like " Liar," under his breath.  
  
" Ignore him," the German said sweetly. Mamoru looked skeptical, but decided he might as well trust the German, after all he does work for his father.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Flower shop the members of Weiß were working on a way to get into Kourin without being caught by the guards. " They have a heavy security system, but it's rather basic," Juri said looking at them mission folder. " Just a dozen or two guards and a lot of security cameras. The doors are opened by key card and none of us are hackers so we can't get into the rooms unless there open or we get a master key."  
  
" It shouldn't matter that much," Yoji said while he stretched out lazily, " All we have to do is have a decoy, send him out to get the guards out of the way, set up explosives, wait for Takatori to show up, do him in, blowup the place and get out. Simple."  
  
"Yeah, but what if those girls show up again?" Ken wondered, " We might not stand a chance against them. I mean one of them is strong enough to pass for a female Hercules. Think about what the others can do."  
  
" Our main focus is Takatori, if those girls are there we try to stay out of their sight," said Aya. He turned to Juri, " When can we go?"  
  
" Right now."  
  
" Then let's go."  
  
Half an hour later the four passed through the shadows, "Aya," came Juri's voice over the transmitter. " I found the fuss box, and I'm shutting off the power. This gets rid of those pesky security cameras "  
  
" Good." Aya said, " Get back here and we'll find Takatori."  
  
" On my way."  
  
**************  
Once the group was assembled the four of them silently made their way through the hallways. They paused at the end of a corridor when the lights were switched on again.  
  
" The hell..." said a confused Ken when a women's voice rang out.  
  
" Well, well, what have we got here? Three pretty boys and a little girl." she laughed, " Ha! Hardly worth my time." And she stepped into Weiß's line of vision, She was a rather beautiful woman, she had her hair in an odd style and was dressed in an even stranger outfit. The only thing she carried a whip.  
  
" It's one of those chick assassins." Yoji whispered  
  
" Who are you?" asked Ken.  
  
" I am Schön of Schreient," she smiled at them. "If you think that you're going to take out Masafumi you better think again."  
  
" That's right, there's no way we're going to let you touch Papa!" came a high pitched cutesy voice, and a young girl in a pink and frilly outfit. " We're not going to let you icky people touch him!"  
  
" Well said Tot," another woman stepped out in front Weiß, followed by a woman wearing a visor. " I am Hell and this is Neu," she said indicating the woman in the visor. " Now you are going to meet you're end!" she snapped her fingers and a horde of humans turned monsters came into the hall and charged at the white hunters.  
  
" Ran!" Aya called out to his team and the four of them sprinted in the opposite direction. Right into the green house.  
  
" Shit, the only way out is out of the building and we can't afford to give up on the mission," Juri swore under her breath. " Damn it!"  
  
Ken was facing off against a bear-like monster, doing his best to dodge its swipes at him and not hurt it. " Listen we're trying to help you!"  
  
" It's no use Ken!" Yoji called at his friend, " They're no longer human, it's best to put them out of their misery!" he said this as he strangled one with his wire.  
  
Reluctantly Ken struck, creating a giant gash down the creature's chest.  
  
Juri fired her 9mm at a reptilian one, on the other side of the of the green house Aya had just finished off two of them.  
  
" That wasn't too shabby," said Hell. The white assassins turned to see the four women in the doorway. Then the four of them leapt towards different members of Weiß.  
  
"Let's see how good you really are cutie!" Schön said was she lashed out her whip at Ken.  
  
" We're really strong you know!" Tot said attempting to impale Juri on the spike on the end of her umbrella.  
  
Yoji and Neu were locked in hand-to-hand combat. " Women who don't say anything aren't very attractive!" Yoji said to Neu as she gave him a twist kick.  
  
Aya was currently blocking blows from Hell's daggers. Aya and Hell were so into their battle that they didn't notice Ken's scream.  
  
Schön's whip had struck him across the back and it had cut into his flesh. " You bitch!" he screamed at her grabbing her whip that was laying on the ground at that moment and pulled her towards him and managed to cut her face with one of the one of the claws of his bugnuks.  
  
" My face! You'll pay for cutting my beautiful face!" she screamed shrilly at Ken and raised her whip and cracked it again. Ken dodged it and swiped at her with his bugnuks and she dodged him and cracked her whip again.  
  
Neu sent a jump sidekick at Yoji who just dodged it in time. He threw some of his wire at her and destroyed part off her visor. What he saw made him stop dead. " Asuka?" he whispered. Upon hearing the name Neu stopped in her tracks as well.  
  
" Yo...Yoji?" she said her voice hoarse from not using it.  
  
" It....It really is you isn't it?" Yoji asked his mouth a gap.  
  
Tot was giggling as Juri dodged every time the girl tried to impale her. " This is fun!" she squealed happily.  
  
" Yeah, for you maybe." Juri said blocking the umbrella with a handy steel pipe. She dodged to the left and was cut by the spike, a small stream blood formed on her right arm. Holding the pipe high she brought it down, making contact with Tot's left shoulder, making the younger woman cry out.  
  
Unnoticed by the two groups Masafumi was slinking through the greenhouse, he reached the doors that lead to the helicopter landing area. Pulling out a flare and fired it, then he dashed out to the awaiting helicopter. Upon seeing the signal flare Schreient left the battle as quickly as possible, following Masafumi to the helicopter.  
  
" Get back here you bitch!" Ken called after Schön.  
  
" Asuka!" Yoji hollered after hi former partner, " Don't-!" but she had shut him out.  
  
The helicopter began take off. As soon as it was in the air it opened fire on the building.  
  
" Get out of here!" Aya called out to his team members. " Regroup back at the shop!" After watching them disappear form his sight, Aya looked up to the night sky, as the smoke curled it's way upward he glared at the fading helicopter. " I'll get you, you bastard," he hissed into the night before taking off himself.  
  
***********************  
  
Yay, another chapter done. It was shorter then I hoped it would be, but hey, that's life. I figured it would be better to have the next chapter be dedicated to the battle between Weiß and Schreient. Thanks yet again for every one who've reviewed, it really makes me happy! I always gives me this floutie feeling every time I read them.  
  
Preview:  
  
Yoji: Asuka, I can't believe you're alive!  
  
Ken: We tracked down Masafumi, only to be stopped by that weird red head and some albino lunatic. Are they more of Masafumi's goons?  
  
Juri: Things are getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Not only is the two part freak show fighting us, but also some thing really, really strange is going on. I can't figure out what though.  
  
Manx: Proceed with caution, you never now what might show up next.  
  
Aya: The show down between Weiß and Schreient is coming closer.  
  
Ken: The next chapter concludes the Schreient problem, I hope. Please look forward to it! 


	7. Sechs

Wahl Sechs  
  
Notes: This is dedicated to Love Shiggy, it's her birthday the 17 so I'm dedicating this to her. This chapter is going to be a lot like ep. 14, I'm going to try to put more emphasis on the relationship between Hell and Masafumi, but no promises.  
  
**********  
  
Masafumi's helicopter landed outside his privet mansion. After disembarking from it Schön headed for her room, clutching her face, Tot following her to see if she could help. Hell and Neu followed Masafumi to his lap, after he was safely there, Neu left for her room while Hell stayed behind, helping Masafumi on the task at hand.  
  
" Hell, bring me the test results from the last experiment."  
  
" Right here Masafumi," she said as walked over with a folder to his desk where Masafumi was pouring some chemicals into a graduated cylinder. " But don't you think you should get some rest? After the assassination attempted must have taken a lot out of you."  
  
Masafumi frowned at her " Don't worry about me. I have to finish this before the devil comes for me! Now look!" he held the cylinder up to show Hell " Look at this, this is full of different DNA strains from the strongest creatures on the face of the earth, and ultra fine grains of silicone that root out the weaknesses of the DNA. This way I can make humans not only more powerful but invincible!" he put the glass down, " I shall destroy humanity, then replace it with a new race, one that combines the basics of nature and science!"  
  
Hell looked at her lover with awe, " Please take me to this new world of yours. Take me with you!"  
  
**************  
  
Back at the Kitty, Weiß were recovering from the mission. Aya leaned against the wall nearest the stairs, his eyes closed and in deep thought. Yoji was also in deep thought, as he sat on the stairs Aya heard muttering to himself. On the couch Juri was cleaning up some of Ken's wounds.  
  
" Damn it!" Ken screamed as Juri cleaned the cut across his back, " That hurts!"  
  
" Oh, stop complaining," Juri told him, "It's not that bad, thanks to your jacket." She put some bandages on it and threw him his shirt. " There, all better." She said as she began to unbutton the front of her shirt.  
  
Ken's face went red, " What...what are you doing?"  
  
" I got hurt too see," she showing him the cut she got from Tot, "Can you help clean it? I can't clean as well with my left hand.  
  
"Sure." Ken said, his blush disappearing.  
  
" That was some mission though." Juri reflected  
  
" It's not over yet," said Aya, " We still need to take out the target."  
  
Juri sighed, "You're right," she said. She stiffened a little as Ken applied the rubbing alcohol, " But I wonder where that helicopter went...."  
  
" Well there's nothing we can do about it now," Said Yoji getting up. " Let's just hope that Kritiker found something and will give it to us in the mourning." He went up the stairs and up to his room above the shop, followed by Aya, leaving Ken and Juri alone.  
  
"Well...we might as well go to bed too," Juri said as Ken finished wrapping her arm. " Thanks, by the way." Pulling her shirt back on and walking up the stairs.  
  
" Hey Juri."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Once we're done with the mission, will you be staying with us, or will you go back to being a...whatever you were before you came to Weiß?"  
  
Juri paused at this, " I don't know, whatever Kritiker wants me to do, I can't go back to being a police officer, so they might keep me here. But you never know, for the six years I've been with Kritiker I've been moved around a lot."  
  
" Six years huh, that beats any of us here,"  
  
"How long have you guys been in Kritiker?"  
  
" Yoji and I three years, Aya two, but he's only been with us for a year." He sighed, " I still remember my first mission. I was seventeen and it was just Yoji and me. I had nightmares for three months afterwards, but after a year I started couching the local kids in soccer and it took my mind off the killing, and I was able to have a somewhat normal life again," he sighed. " Oh well, life's a bitch."  
  
" Ain't it the truth," Juri said as she sat on the bottom step, "I was fourteen when I joined, my Niichan was part of a team like this one. Our parents were on a second honeymoon and I was staying with him, he was about Yoji's age at the time, he and his partner were going after a target when they thought I was asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and they were gone, and since I was the dirty minded girl that I am, I thought they went to the local gay bar," she smiled softly, "I kept teasing him about he and Yutaka were lovers, and I loved how he got so embarrassed, and he would tease me about me not able to get a boyfriend 'cause I scared all the boys.  
  
" But anyways, as I said I was waiting for them to come back home so I could yell at them for not telling me where they went, when they came back covered in blood and Niichan was badly hurt, I screamed and blacked out.  
  
" I awoke the next day in a Kritiker hospital, Yutaka, Niichan's lover, was there and he explained everything, along with someone called Bangle. At first I was shocked, my brother, the one who wouldn't hurt a fly, the one who used to preach about saving all life, was a killer. Yutaka I could see, he had an air of power around him anyway, but Niichan was too gentle, too sweet . . . too loving. Bangle then explained to me the importance of what my brother and his lover did, that they killed only bad people who took pleasure in hurting and killing others. I don't know what happened but I just seemed to understand why Niichan did what he did, why he died doing what he did, he did it to protect the innocents of the world, to protect his family, to protect me. I was told I had to keep my mouth shut about this, but I said I wanted to help them, to protect the innocents. To carry on what my Niichan gave his life doing. I started out as a field agent, gathering data on would be targets, and here I am now six years later."  
  
Ken gazed at her, " I started in Weiß," he began, " I was a soccer player, I dropped out high school to play in the J-league, but then someone drugged my water, and accused me of throwing the game because I had bet on the other team to win, they also accused me using illegal drugs. There was going to be a court hearing and everything. And it seemed only my best friend Kase was by my side. Then, while we were in a wear house we were attacked by Yakuza. Why? I don't know. Maybe they were the ones who framed me. Any way they took Kase away and lit the place on fire, leaving me to die. I was rescued by Kritiker and trained to be a field agent, taking out targets," he sighed. " I had it all, and one day someone thought I was in the way and took my life away."  
  
Juri walked over to the brunette and placed a hand on his shoulder, " Come on, it's four in the mourning and we need some sleep." Ken nodded and went up with Juri.  
  
*************  
  
The next day as the early mourning sun blazed overhead, a fisher put away his cell phone. As he turned back to fishing a blade was placed to his back.  
  
"How's the fish biting...way up here?" asked Hell.  
  
"Who are you talking to Hell?" Tot asked as she popped out from behind a tree, "Oh, it's that sneaky fisher person!"  
  
Schön snapped her whip, " You may die before you get the chance to answer that question fisher boy!"  
  
Neu swooped down and grabbed him from behind.  
  
" Stop!" rang Masafumi's voice.  
  
" Papa why are you stopping us?" Tot whined.  
  
" Because Tot we need to test out the new serum. Neu hold him."  
  
" No," said the man, " Please don't hurt me!" Masafumi forced the solution down the man's throat ad stepped back as the man tried to make himself vomit.  
  
" Have a taste of the wonderful fruits of science." Masafumi smiled as the man fell to the ground and grabbed his throat.  
  
The man rolled on the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs in pain. Soon spider-like legs were popping out of his back and as soon as it started, the transformation was over, a frog-spider like monster was standing where the man was. Its many tongues hung limply until one of its eyes noticed Tot looking scared, sensing the fear coming from the girl it lunged at her.  
  
" I don't like scary monsters!" she screamed, " Go away!" she swung her spiked umbrella at it, stabbing it in a number of places. " Why won't it die? Someone help me!"  
  
" Hell," Masafumi shot her a look.  
  
Hell nodded, aimed the rocket launcher she brought, and fired. The creature didn't stand a chance. Before it knew what hit it, it was dead.  
  
" Papa that was scary!" Tot sobbed into her 'father's' chest as he comforted the frightened girl. Hell gave him a questioning look as they made their way back to the mansion. "I guess the fail-safe gene doesn't work." He shrugged, " But the survival instincts and physical abilities are perfect!" He smiled as he sat down at his desk once they were back in his lab, " The time is near Hell, and soon I'll have the world I've always dreamed of!" Hell walked over to him and embraced him from behind.  
  
" Oh Masafumi, I'm so happy for you, after all those years of your hard work, it's finally paying off!"  
  
Masafumi smiled and faced Hell, "Yes, the devil won't come for me after all." He bent down to kiss her, and met her half way. Yes, he thought, things were going exactly the way he wanted them to.  
  
**********  
  
Schön was in her room, carefully pulling the bandage that Tot put on last off to see what the damage was, hoping that the damage caused by the little pretty boy wasn't too great. Slowly taking the bandage off, she looked into the mirror and screamed. The wound was deep and it would leave scar. Screaming at her reflection she picked up her stool and threw it at the mirror " That little asshole is going to pay!" she cried, " I don't care how I do it, but I will kill him!"  
  
Neu sat in front of the mirror in her room, gazing at her cracked visor. " Yoji," she whispered, her mind flashed back to the fight last night, she remembered how he called out for her not to go, to stay with him. Did I make the right choice? she thought Should I have stayed with him, and forsake Masafumi? Her thoughts were disrupted by a scream and the sound of glass breaking. Getting up to go check what Schön was up to, existing swiftly to make sure her teammate wouldn't hurt herself.  
  
**************  
  
Tot was outside watching the cherry blossoms fall, " So pretty," she sighed " Tot wishes that she was as pretty." she lowered her voice to the pitch it was supposed to be, " I wish I was a pretty cherry tree, the only thing I would have to worry about was sunlight, water, minerals and not getting chopped down."  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and the umbrella she was holding was ripped out of her hand. " Oh," she whined, voice becoming high pitched again, " Tot's umbrella flew away." She chased after it. Then stopped to see a boy catch it effortlessly. Tot stared at him for a moment. " Who are you?"  
  
" Nagi, Naoe Nagi." he said, handing her weapon back to her. " I work for Masafumi's father, and I'm keeping an eye on things."  
  
" Oh, you don't need to, Schön, Hell, Neu and me can take care of Papa," she said confidently.  
  
" I know, but who has an eye on the four of you?"  
  
" What?" Tot looked at him, blinking " What do you mean?"  
  
Nagi smiled a little " I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you. My boss, Crawford says that Schreient plays a major role in the future."  
  
" Is that why you came to visit Tot?"  
  
" Part of the reason, I also came here to see you, to talk to you."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because," Nagi began, blushing a little, " you are different, and I want to get to know you better." He lifted his hand and the cherry blossoms began to swirl around the two teens.  
  
" Wow!" Tot squealed.  
  
" Tot!" Hell's voice called out " Dinner!"  
  
" Oh, dinner!" Tot turned to Nagi, " Do you want to have dinner?"  
  
Nagi shook his head, " No, but thank you any ways."  
  
" Tot!"  
  
" Coming!"  
  
Nagi watched her go, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
" There you are Nagi-chan!" Schuldig's voice came from behind.  
  
Turning around he saw Schuldig and Farfarello, " What do you want?" he snapped at them. " Shouldn't you two be watching Mamoru and Ouka?"  
  
" Bard's got them both at the moment so Farf and I thought we would keep you company."  
  
Nagi glared at the German, he really didn't feel like putting up with the redhead's taunts right now, " I'm handling the situation fine, now go away."  
  
" You're in love," said the Irishman, causing both Nagi and Schuldig to stare at him.  
  
" And if I am?" Nagi spat at him, waiting for Farfarello's reply, but the white haired man just shrugged.  
  
Schuldig blinked his green eyes for a moment then smiled " Well, well our little boy's growing up." he affectionately ruffled the young brunette's hair. " We'll leave you alone for now." he turned to his partner, " Come on Farfie, lets go find something new to do." Farfie kicked him in the shin, hard. " Ow, what was that for?!"  
  
" You said 'lets do something new', and I've never kicked you before." The Irish said innocently.  
  
" Okay let's do something that doesn't involve hurting one another." with that the two Schwarz assassins were gone.  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile At Takatori Reiji's office, Takatori was on the phone talking to one of his officers, " Good, I except you to take care of it then...Thank you." he hung up, then threw the phone across the room. " Damn that Masafumi!" he growled " Crawford!" he called but the man in front of him didn't respond, " CRAWFORD!" he bellowed.  
  
" Uh....yes Mr. Takatori?"  
  
" I want you to take care of Masafumi, now!" he seethed " He's going to ruin everything the rate he's going!"  
  
Crawford smiled slightly, " Don't worry Mr. Takatori, everything will turn out fine in the end."  
  
" Have you seen it?" Takatori asked, claming down slightly.  
  
Crawford just smiled, " If you would excess me sir, I have some important business to take care off."  
  
" Go ahead, if I need you I'll call."  
  
" By the way how did dinner go last night?" Crawford asked as he was about to exist the room.  
  
" Oh it went fine, Mamoru looked a little out of it though," he paused " Maybe he got into a fight with his girlfriend or something."  
  
" Maybe," and with that Crawford left. He walked down the hall and then entered a stairwell. ' Schuldig,' he projected using the telepathic connection that Schuldig set up. ' Schuldig, are you there?'  
  
' You called, oh fearless one?' The German's reply was almost instantly.  
  
' Are you at Masafumi's place now?'  
  
' Farfarello and I are just about to leave, why?'  
  
' The ones that took out Hirofumi are going after Masafumi, I want you to play with them a little.'  
  
Crawford could almost see Schuldig's smirk, ' Sounds fun, Farf and I were getting bored anyways,' a pause, ' How are things going with the twins?'  
  
' Fine, but I just had a vision about them,' Crawford said slowly, ' Don't ask. I'll explain when you get back.'  
  
' Right, meet you at about seven then.' And Schuldig ended the transmission to tell Farfarello what was going to happen next.  
  
Crawford rubbed his temples, " Damn it," he whispered, " What the hell is wrong with my head?"  
  
*************  
  
The clock in the hallway ticked softly as Manx and Persia walked down the hallway it was occupying. The hour hand ticked onto the 12 as Manx opened the door.  
  
Together they walked in to see a covered body.  
  
" Is this it?" asked Persia.  
  
" Yes," Manx said softly, and grabbed a corner of the sheet that covered the corpse, " Brace yourself," and she pulled of the cover, exposing the brunt form of the agent-turned-monster.  
  
" My God..."  
  
" This was one of the agents keeping an eye on Masafumi. Out of the three of them only one got back, the other one was captured, and presumed dead."  
  
" I see," Persia clenched his fist, " Only death will stop him. I want Weiß on this immediately."  
  
" Right."  
  
***********  
  
Weiß stood on the road that lead to Masafumi's mansion. All of them had a determined look on their faces.  
  
" Let's go," said Aya and began to walk towards the mansion. The other three nodded and followed.  
  
As they walked down the road they kept an eye and ear out for any bodyguards or snipers. Aya's ear twitched as there was a snap of a large branch. Turning his head slightly to see where the sound came from, a figure jumped out at them.  
  
" Yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!" came Farfarello's battle cry as he came flying at them, knifes drawn. He aimed for Aya's head but Aya managed to evade in time.  
  
Farfarello looked up from where he landed and gazed at the redhead with his hawk-like eye, giving him a crooked smile, before taking a charging-leap at the swordsman.  
  
Aya drew his sword out as the white haired assassin came charging after him. Yoji got out some of his wire and shot it at the Irishman who just jumped over it.  
  
" Shit, he's fast," Yoji cursed as Farfarello came after him, swiping his knives at the blonde. Ken came up from behind and tried to get him from the back, but Farfarello swirled around milliseconds before Ken struck, and cut the brunette's arm in long, but shallow gash.  
  
" Ah!" Ken cried out in frustration and pain and took another swipe at Farfarello, who danced out of the way. Aya raced forward and swung at him.  
  
Farfarello did a back flip and landed on a nearby tree's lowest branch. He smiled down at the white hunters. " You're good," he said, " But you're not that good." His smiled broadened, " Mastermind, shall I finish them, or do you want to have some fun with them,"  
  
" I think I will Berserk," came a nasal voice from behind Weiß. Aya turned around to see a tall man with flame colored hair, and a rather nasty smirk on his face, " Hello there Kittens," he said giving them and knowing look. " This will be fun."  
  
' Hello there Aya, or Ran I should say,' a voice rang in Aya's head.  
  
" What?" Aya eyes widened slightly in shock, if he didn't know better he would think the man was talking to him in his head, but that was just plain irrational.  
  
" No it's not," Schuldig said, shrugging, " I never met anyone who could be blasted in a wall have someone talk in their head and still not believe in psychic powers, but hey, there has to be a first time for everything."  
  
" You mean you're..." Juri began.  
  
"Yes, you thought of the right answer pretty girl. Yes I am a telepath." The German smiled at her sweetly, " I am Mastermind of Schwarz," He pointed to Farfarello, who was now hanging upside down in the tree, grinning at the white hunters with an insane glee in his amber eye, " And that is Berserk, also of Schwarz."  
  
" Schwarz?" Ken asked turning to Aya, " Didn't the kid who stop us from killing Hirofumi say he was a Schwarz too?"  
  
" Ah, yes that was Prodigy, our youngest member," said Schuldig.  
  
" Enough talk," Farfarello said, swinging on the branch so he could enough momentum to get back on it, and doing so. " Oracle told us to play with you, so that's were going to do." He leapt from the tree and started attacking Ken, who countered with his bugnuks and dived to the right, getting as far as possible from his teammates.  
  
Schuldig pulled out his gun, " I'm afraid he's right, Oracle did tell us to keep you some company, this is going to very different from your encounter with Prodigy, this will be much more painful." He shot his gun and nipped Yoji in his shoulder, who threw some of his wire at him in retaliation, but Schuldig disappeared.  
  
" Where'd he go?"  
  
" Right here." Yoji turned around and saw the German right behind him. Turning slowly around Yoji saw him right before Schuldig hit him and he blacked out.  
  
Aya charged at Schuldig as Juri went after Farfarello.  
  
" Nice try," Schuldig smirked before doing the same thing he did to Yoji to him.  
  
Farfarello had kicked Ken in the head rather hard, sending the boy sprawling a few feet away. Turning, Farfarello gave his attention to Juri. " Little lady," he smiled at her, " You know what's going to happen to you, so put the gun down, and it'll be over before you know it." he said then licked one of his knives.  
  
" I'll take care of this kitty." Schuldig said and gave her a knife-hand strike to the neck.  
  
" She was mine." Farfarello pouted.  
  
" I know how you are with women Farfie, you'll would have her screaming for more before an hour was up," he smirked," I don't know how you do it, but you drive the ladies wild with whatever you do."  
  
Farfarello shrugged, and started to drag Ken to the side of the road, as Schuldig did the same to Juri. Once all of Weiß had been moved out of the road Farf and Schuldig left.  
  
*******************  
  
Juri awoke with a pounding headache, " What happened?" she ask weary as she rubbed her head, she saw Ken a few feet away waking up too.  
  
" Shit, Berserk sure knows how to knock someone out," he said.  
  
" So does Mastermind, he got Yoji and Aya too." Juri said as she walked over to him.  
  
Ken glanced up at the blue haired girl, " Where are they?" he asked.  
  
Juri looked around and saw Aya's hand sticking out of bush. The two of them walked together and saw That Schuldig had put Aya and Yoji in a very...odd position. Ken blushed violently and turned away, Juri started to giggle madly.  
  
Aya awoke at Juri's giggling, and noticed something heavy on top of him. Opening his eyes he saw that Yoji was atop him, they were put into a very erotic position, moving Yoji's leg out his face and moving Yoji's head from where it was he got up and brushed himself off. He turned to glare at his teammates.  
  
Juri's giggles died down with the glare, but were still there. Ken had busied himself with the task of getting Yoji up, trying to make his blush go down. Once Yoji was up the four continued down their set mission.  
  
" I can't believe we're still alive after that," Juri said, " Why didn't they just kill us?"  
  
" Berserk said it himself," Aya said from ahead, " They were only playing with us."  
  
" Do they work for Masafumi?" Yoji asked.  
  
" I don't think so, Prodigy, the little kid who blasted me and Aya into wall with telekinesis, was protecting Hirofumi. So maybe Reiji hired them to protect his family."  
  
" That's probably it," Yoji said, " But were do you get psychic bodyguards?"  
  
" Takatori probably has underworld connections," Aya said as they walked up to a cliff over looking the mansion where Masafumi was hiding. " Are we ready?"  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
**********************  
  
"Papa, is it done?" asked Tot.  
  
"Only in theory, well only know when we test on our test subject. " he motioned to the Kritiker agent tied up in corner, fear evident in his eyes.  
  
"Will it make my beauty last for ever?" Schön asked  
  
"Of course Schön."  
  
" At last," began Hell from the comfort of her lover's arms, " You did it Masafumi, your dream. You finally finished your dream."  
  
" Yes-" he began but was cut of by a loud explosion, " What was that!" he shirked.  
  
Schreient went into action, heading off into different directions to see who caused the explosion. Hell remained with her lover, and clamed him down.  
  
" Takatori," came a growl from the doorway, causing Masafumi to shirk again.  
  
" It's the devil! The devil's come to get me for my sins himself!"  
  
Hell brought out her blades and charged at Aya.  
  
*****  
  
Yoji was standing on a window sill waiting for Neu to show up." Hey there beautiful," he called after her as she streaked past, causing her to stop and look up at him. " Take of that visor, it really doesn't suit you Asuka,"  
  
" Yoji," she said softly " Leave, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
" I can't do that Asuka, I have to stop Masafumi otherwise more innocents will be killed. Do you want that hanging other your head?"  
  
Neu leapt up at him kicking him softly in the leg with just enough force to knock him of the window.  
  
" Asuka!"  
  
****  
  
"This is a pretty lavish hideout," Ken commented as Schön raced up the stairs to meet him.  
  
" I'm going to pay you back for this scar that you gave me."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"With pleasure," she took out her whip and cracked it. Ken dodged, and she cracked it again, Ken dodged every time. "I see you've gotten better," she commented.  
  
"Thanks, you're not doing to bad yourself," Ken said as he swiped at her.  
  
*****  
  
"So...we're going to fight again huh?" Tot asked Juri, "What's your name?"  
  
"Tabby," said Juri giving the girl her codename.  
  
"Tabby, that's cute," she twirled her umbrella, " Bye-bye, Tabby-san!" The spike appeared at the end and Tot charged Juri. Juri dodged and did a jump round kick to Tot's back, but missed.  
  
*********  
  
Outside three members of Schwarz watched. Schuldig and Farfarello both had to restrain Nagi from rushing in and helping his crush, but fortunately the prospect of an angry Crawford got him to settle down.  
  
" Kid don't worry, Brad said that everything will be ok," Schuldig said to the Japanese boy.  
  
Nagi glared at the German and the Irishman. " But Crawford also said that his visions were becoming less and less clear, what if he interrupted it wrong?" he demanded.  
  
Schuldig frowned. The kid was being extremely emotional, something that was out of character for the boy. " Well...we go in and help, Crawford said that Schreient plays some part in the future, he doesn't know what though."  
  
This seemed to clam the boy down. Sighing softly they returned to watching the battle.  
  
*****************  
  
" I won't let put one finger on Masafumi!" Hell screamed like a banshee at Aya. Their battle had taken the two of them out side of Masafumi's lab and into the main hall.  
  
Aya glared at her as he swung his sword at her again. There was another explosion. But the two battling opponents figured it was just caused by a bomb that Weiß planted that didn't go off. Then there was a much larger one that sent both Aya and Hell flying.  
  
" Masafumi!" Hell cried out for her lover, desperately wishing that he wasn't caught in the explosion.  
  
" Don't worry Hell, I'm right here." Aya turned to see Masafumi standing on the other side of the room, wearing a smirk.  
  
" Takatori," Aya growled at him, trying to stand, but something had caught his leg.  
  
The other members of Weiß and Schreient came racing towards them. "Ah," said Masafumi sounding amused. " The rest of the rats." For the first time Aya noticed that Masafumi was carrying a case, he stared, wondering what it was. " So know that I have all eight of you present I shall now tell you the results of the experiment," he paused, making sure all eyes were on him. " The fail safe mechanism didn't work, however, there was an unexpected side effect; once infused with the serum the user becomes obedient to the first person they see." He snapped his fingers and a large rhino-like monster walked up to Masafumi's side, " I have enough for four more, so I'm off to find more pets for me while the rest of you are to liquidated," he turned to the monster, " Kill the eight of them."  
  
" Papa! You don't mean it do you, please say it's a joke!" Tot cried out, tears in her eyes, "Papa, you said you wouldn't be a bad man like my other Papa!"  
  
" Masafumi!" Schön called out, " First you rescue us, make us your most loyal servants, and then you turn on us?! You little bastard!"  
  
Neu and Hell had remained silent, Neu went over to Yoji and nodded to him, taking of her visor and throwing it to the floor.  
  
" What's wrong Hell? Didn't see this coming did you?" Masafumi asked, a smile on his lips.  
  
" Masafumi, I don't understand, I gave my heart and soul to you, I risked my life, I became a killer for you, and now you're throwing me away?" tears rolled down her checks like little streams of pain.  
  
" Don't think I didn't know that you were just using to get power Hell," he snarled at her. " I know what you wanted, and it was power." He smiled again, " But yes, I am throwing you away." he turned to the monster. " Now GO!"  
  
With an unearthly roar the creature charged forward as Masafumi made his escape.  
  
" Takatori get back here!" Aya bellowed at the fleeing man.  
  
Neu, Schön, Ken, Yoji, and Juri were now focusing on the monster while Tot cried in a corner, and Hell just sat and stared at the place where Masafumi was when he announced their executions. " Masafumi..." she whispered.  
  
" Snap out of it!" Aya yelled at her, causing her to break out of her trance.  
  
" Why!?" She screamed at him, " You don't know what's like to lose someone do you?"  
  
" I do," Aya admitted, "I know what it's like to lose a loved one, but if you do nothing but brood about it you'll never have a chance at happiness again, now focus on staying alive so you can have that happiness," Hell looked at him and he nodded. She closed her eyes and nodded, tears were still streaming down her checks, but she had a determined look on her face.  
  
" Right," she brought her blades again, " Tot, come on, we'll get you an even better papa next time."  
  
Tot got up, she also looked determined, " Yes," she said.  
  
Through the eight of them working together the monster was finished in no time. Quickly they left and watched as the place burnt down.  
  
" So what's Schreient going to do now?" asked Juri.  
  
" I don't know," answered Hell.  
  
"I'm sure Kritiker well find something for you to do," said Ken, " After all you guys are really good fighters."  
  
Hell smiled, " Maybe."  
  
**********  
  
Yes! It's done! The longest thing I ever typed is done! * Ahem* so how was that, I really enjoyed this chapter; it may have been a little rushed at the end but hey. Anyways spring sports have started, (yes I know it's winter, it's very winterish where I live right now, there's about a foot of snow) and since I have track and school it's going to be awhile before the next part's up, just warning you now you're in for a little wait. How'd you like Schreient being rejected by Masafumi? I always liked Schreient and I really didn't want them to end up dead in the long run. What happened to Masafumi? Not sure, but he'll show back up later.  
  
Preview:  
  
Yoji: Yes we got two months of rest and relaxation! No missions what so ever.  
  
Juri: But who knows what awaits us when our vacation's other.  
  
Yoji: Looks like Aya and Mamoru are getting pretty close, * wink*  
  
Ken: I don't believe it, Kase?  
  
Juri: Ken what's wrong.  
  
Ken: An old face from the past returns to haunt us. Please look forward to the next chapter! 


	8. Sieben

Wahl Sieben  
  
Notes: This chapter is for character and plot development, so this is kinda of filler, but it's needed one. This chapter is also focusing more on Ken then Aya and Omi (I think that the fic moved from the two of them as the focus to the main cast plus my OC, but hey whatever the story feels like doing.) Oh, warning: my Hentai muse (Yami) got a little hyper so the first part is kinda dirty.  
  
************  
  
Ken swiped the floor of the Koneko as he sung softly to himself, causing the girls outside to swoon madly.  
  
"Ken-san, has a great voice!" squealed a pink haired girl.  
  
"Not only that, he has a great body from teaching the neighborhood kids soccer."  
  
"Good looking, talented, and great with kids, what more can a girl want?"  
  
"A big-" said a redhead but she couldn't continue because all of them started giggling madly.  
  
"I bet he has one too." Said the pink haired girl with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"I bet Yoji's bigger."  
  
"Hey!" came the shout of an angry blue haired female florist. "This is not the place to talking about that sort of thing! If you're not going to buy anything leave!" and she gave them her best version of Aya's glare o' death, pointing a pair of pruning sheers at the girls threateningly. Causing the girls to run into the shop and start buying stuff.  
  
"Nice Aya impression," came Yoji's amused voice from behind her.  
  
"Well Aya's not here so someone's gotta keep 'em in line" said the twenty year old, "Besides they went in to buy things, so we're getting business."  
  
"That's true," Yoji said as he carried in the groceries. "Once I got these put away I start my shift."  
  
"OK," Juri called as she turned back to pruning the bush.  
  
"Where's Aya-san?" a girl asked Yoji as he came back out.  
  
"He's spending time with his nephew from out town." Yoji said, giving the girl the cover for what Aya was really doing.  
  
"He was doing that last week," another one pointed out.  
  
"Different nephew, the dude has too many to count." Yoji said as Juri handed him the sheers.  
  
"Oh, I understand how that is, my older sister had triplets, and two sets of twins."  
  
Yoji whistled. "That's too many for me."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Yoji, I love kids" came a voice from behind, Yoji turned around to see Manx standing there, holding some folders.  
  
"I take vacation's out the question." Yoji stated.  
  
"Vacation's over actually."  
  
Excusing himself and grabbing Ken they followed Manx down the stairs.  
  
"Where's Aya?" Manx asked once Juri had joined them.  
  
"On a date," said Ken, " Does it matter, he'll probably still take the mission anyways, we'll fill him in."  
  
Manx thought for a moment then put the tape in the VCR, and Persia's face appeared on the large screen TV.  
  
"Hello Weiß, There's been some extremely violent activity in the gangs lately." The screen changed to show a massacre, people dressed up in some of their best clothing, "The Creeper gang is responsible for this carnage, a new leader has wormed his way threw the ranks by orchestrating such massacres." The screen changed again to two men, "These are your targets, Koga Kenji and his right hand man Kouichirou Kase."  
  
Ken's eyes snapped forward to the screen, focusing on the man identified as Kase.  
  
"Hunters of the Night, hunt the tomorrow's of these dark beasts!" was Persia's final statement before the screen went blank.  
  
"Kase," Ken said softly, Juri looked up at him.  
  
"So who's in?" asked Manx, but before any one could say anything before Ken jumped up.  
  
"Manx, there has to be a mistake, Kase couldn't do these things!" he shouted.  
  
"Ken," Manx said softly, "We have agents working twenty-four seven on cases like this, we are a hundred percent sure that this two are to answer for the crimes. We have recordings to prove it." Ken glared at her refusing point blank to believe a word that she was saying. "Maybe it's better if you sit this one out Siberian," she turned to the other two, "Are you in?"  
  
Yoji nodded, Juri looked at Ken, who looked back at her with pleading eyes. "I'm in," she said. With that Ken raced up the stairs.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Yoji looked to Juri, "What's his problem?"  
  
"I think one of the targets is his friend Kase," she said, "He told me about him awhile ago, Ken was really attached to Kase and trusted him with his life."  
  
Yoji sighed, "That's just great," placing a hand on his forehead and turning to Manx, "So how's the treatment for Schreient going?"  
  
"Good," she answered, "All four of them are doing well, Asuka's recovered all her memories, and the rest are adjusting well to working in Kritiker."  
  
" That's good to hear," said Juri as she made her way upstairs, "I'm going to try to calm Ken down before he does anything drastic,"  
  
"Like go hunt down his friend and tell him he's on hit-list?" Yoji joked and was met with a book in the face, "Ow, damn it, you don't have to throw things at me!"  
  
"Then don't joke about something that serious!" Juri scolded from the kitchen as both he and Manx made their way up stairs.  
  
"She's right you know," Manx said as they entered the kitchen. "I see you later, make sure Siberian doesn't do anything foolish."  
  
"Don't worry, Ken may be a hot head, but it doesn't affect his work, at least it hasn't yet."  
  
"Then let's hope it doesn't start now." And with that Manx left.  
  
Yoji pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "Yeah," he said letting out a stream of smoke, "Let's hope."  
  
************  
  
Aya pulled up in front of Mamoru's apartment building, parking in front of it. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks for driving me home," Mamoru smiled warmly at him.  
  
"It wasn't a problem," said Aya.  
  
"Do you want to come in for something to drink? Otousan's at the office, Okasan's at work, and Ouka-chan's hanging out with some friends." He opened the door of Aya's Porsche, stepping out into the crisp winter air, "besides it's really cold out, some hot chocolate would do you good."  
  
"No, I really got to get back to the shop," said Aya.  
  
"Oh, OK," Mamoru pouted a little, "I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
Aya sighed slightly and got out of the car, "All right, I'll have something to drink,"  
  
"OK!" Mamoru's face changed from a pout to a smile faster then you could blink, "What do you want?"  
  
"Coffee, black."  
  
Mamoru made a face, "How can you stand that stuff?"  
  
Aya shrugged nonchalantly and followed Mamoru up the stairs.  
  
"Here we are," the blonde said happily as they entered the apartment and headed of towards the kitchen, " Make yourself at home,"  
  
Aya sat down on the couch looking around the room; it had a large TV, a coffee table and some other things that living rooms usually have. There weren't any pictures hanging on the walls, which Aya found interesting, but he guessed that not all families were big on pictures.  
  
Mamoru came back in carrying to mugs, " I still don't get how you stand this stuff," he said, handing the mug to Aya. Sitting down next to him and took a sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
They sat like this for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. Mamoru leaned on Aya's side and place his mug down, watching the steam rise into the air as he placed his head on Aya's shoulder. "I wish we could do this more often," Mamoru said in a near whisper.  
  
Aya didn't say anything; he placed his mug next to Mamoru's and warped an arm around his waist, drawling him a little closer. Mamoru closed his eyes and listened to Aya's breathing. He felt Aya put a kiss in his hair he snuggled closer, smiling as Aya brought him into a full embrace. It wasn't often when they did stuff like this. Aya just wasn't a hugging type of person, so the most they usually did was hold hands. Opening his eyes Mamoru smiled up at Aya, who leaned forward and put a gentle kiss upon his lips. The kiss lasted for awhile and they both broke apart, gazing dreamily into each other's eyes.  
  
"Do you want to see my room?" Mamoru asked shyly, "We can't do this here, Okasan might come back to get some ingredients if they run out."  
  
Aya didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Mamoru shyly took his hand and led him to his room.  
  
(Yami: "What happened?" Shido: "What do think happened? You're my muse of Hentainess." Yami: "Oh yeah." *smirk*)  
  
*************  
  
Ken sat on his bike waiting for Kase to come out of the building he was standing in front of. Come on Kase, he thought, come on.  
  
Another thirty minuets passed and Ken was rewarded for his waiting. Kase walked out wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase, talking to some important looking people.  
  
Ken felt a happiness that he hadn't felt for a long, long time. "Kase!" he called up to the man. "Kase, it's me Ken! Hidaka Ken!"  
  
Kase stared at him for a moment in disbelief and shock, then his face spilt into a smile. "Ken!" he called, racing down the steps and embraced Ken in a hug. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
" I am," Ken said jokingly as Kase pulled away slightly, " I took over a random medium's body to talk to you." He smiled at his childhood friend, " It's good to see you Kase, I can't believe that the Yakuza let you live."  
  
"I'm not sure myself, but hey here I am." Kase shrugged " Yuriko will be so happy to see that you're alive."  
  
" How she doing? Still into biking?" Ken asked.  
  
"You know her, motorcycles are her life."  
  
"Let's get together, the three of us. It'll be just like old times."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
************ Mamoru smiled to himself as he gently stroked Aya's hair. Both of them were underneath the covers on his bed. He couldn't believe it. It happened. He and Aya had made love for the first time, and he was no longer a virgin. He blushed realizing what that meant. Wow, he thought, just wow.  
  
Aya stirred in his sleep and opened his violet eyes, gazing gently at his lover. " You OK?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, " Yeah, I'm just grasping the fact that it happened. I mean we did it. My first time," he blushed, " It's just . . .Wow . . . I'm not a virgin anymore." He snuggled into Aya's chest.  
  
Aya smiled slightly and started to stroke Mamoru's back. " I didn't hurt you did I."  
  
Mamoru hesitated. " At first it hurt a little, but once I got used to it, it was great." He smiled " I was told that the first time's the worst, but if that the worst my sex life's going to be a blast." Then he hid into Aya's chest, not really believing he just said that.  
  
" Hey Aniki," came Ouka's voice as she entered the room, " I'm going with Sakura and Hikaru to that-" she paused as she saw her brother in bed, naked. " Mamoru, what the, Aya-san." Her face turned a bright shade of red as she stared.  
  
Mamoru stared wide-eyed at his sister. " Ouka-chan,"  
  
Ouka seemed to get over her shock a little and said; " Uh, I'm going to the mall, uh, try not to...Uh, I'm just going to go. Bye." Still in shock she closed the door.  
  
" ...That was...odd," Mamoru commented, his eyes still wide from shock  
  
Aya shrugged before getting up and rummaging around for his clothes, " I gotta get back to the shop."  
  
" OK," Mamoru yawned, and snuggled into his pillow, " I'll see you later then." He yawned again.  
  
Aya smiled and lightly touched his lover's face as he fell asleep. After making sure the room looked like nothing happened, then left.  
  
**************  
  
" Ken it's great to see you again," Yuriko beamed at her childhood friend.  
  
" It's great to see you again too Yuriko," Ken smiled at her, " So what have you been up to for the last three years?"  
  
" I've started my own bike shop after I got fired from the traveling company," she answered after she took a bite of sushi.  
  
" What did you do to get fired?"  
  
Yuriko shrugged, " My boss and I didn't get along, and we got into a fight, so she fired me."  
  
Ken raised his eyebrow, " I see,"  
  
Kase took a sip of sake and turned to Ken, " So what have you been doing after the...incident."  
  
" Well," Ken paused before going into the official story of what happened, " I woke up in the hospital, after that I went to find work and I found work at The Kitty in the House Flower shop."  
  
" A flower shop?" Yuriko asked stifling a giggle, " I didn't think you liked flowers, much less know how to take care of them."  
  
" It was the only thing I could find." Ken said taking a bite of squid. " And it's not so bad."  
  
" I bet you get a lot of fangirls," Yuriko giggled.  
  
" We do, the four of us do."  
  
"So you have four hot guys working in a flower shop."  
  
" Three guys, one girl, and an old woman who doesn't do much other than make sure we're doing our jobs."  
  
" Sounds tough." Yuriko commented.  
  
" The girls are the worst, no I take that back, Yoji, one of my coworkers, flirting with the girls and not doing anything is the worst."  
  
Yuriko giggled, " He sounds like a player."  
  
Ken crossed his arms and made a face, " He is, and he's as lazy as they come."  
  
" What about your other coworkers? What are they like?"  
  
Ken thought for a moment, " Juri's cool, she knows how to talk to people and she's good a plumbing, and she the has the dirtiest mind and is the biggest yaoi fan that I know. Then there's Aya, he's can be cold-hearted sometimes, most of the time. But he's a lot better since he started dating Mamoru."  
  
Yuriko smiled, " That's good. Love makes people change."  
  
Ken nodded before downing some sake. " Yes that's true."  
  
Kase's cell rung, he took it out from his pocket and answered it, " Hello, Kouichirou here...uh hah, OK....I'll be there in a little bit." He hung up. " Gotta go I'll see you later." He turned to Ken, " Ken, now that I know you're a live again I'll find out who framed you."  
  
Yuriko's face became serious, " I'll help you too. Who ever did that to you deserves to rot in jail."  
  
" Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
***************  
  
" Hey Aya!" Yoji said as his partner walked in the door, " You're late, did you and Mamo-chan get down and dirty with it?"  
  
Aya grunted and continued to walk.  
  
" Hi Aya," Juri beamed at him, " How'd your date go?"  
  
" Aya got laid." Yoji called out.  
  
" Did you?" Juri asked excitedly, " That's cool!"  
  
Aya glared at the two of them. " Why aren't you in the shop?"  
  
" Yoji decided to close up early," Juri chirped, " Did you and Mamoru really do it?"  
  
Yoji chose that moment to walk behind Aya and sniffed, " You smell different."  
  
" What's that have to do with anything?" Juri asked curiously.  
  
" Don't you know, after someone gets laid they smell like sex, Aya smells like sex." Yoji said with the air of a schoolteacher telling a school child that one plus one equals two.  
  
" Really? I never knew."  
  
Aya chose to ignore them and sat down on the couch. " Oh, Aya." He looked at Juri, " Mission came up. Koga Kenji and Kouichirou Kase, they're the leaders of the creeper gang," she passed him a folder. " To the public they're the owner and personal assistant to the owner of Asia Construction."  
  
Aya opened the folder and started to read it.  
  
Yoji whispered to Juri, " Do we tell him that Ken has a connection to one of the targets?"  
  
" No," Juri whispered back, " It's not that important, Kase is a dead man either way."  
  
"That won't make Ken happy."  
  
" I know, but we just have to deal with it." Juri said frowning, " But it's a fact that Kase is a killer, Ken just has accept that."  
  
****************  
  
Ken yawned as he drove Yuriko home.  
  
"You want to crash on my couch tonight?" she asked, " It'll be just like old times."  
  
" Why not?" Ken said with a lop sided smile.  
  
They walked into the apartment and Ken flopped down on the couch.  
  
" So now that you have found Kase again will you hook up with him again?" Yuriko asked as she got out two glasses.  
  
Ken, startled by the question, sat up, and looked at Yuriko, " How did you know?"  
  
" When we thought you were dead I went rummaging around in your apartment. Looking for you, hoping that you had made it out and you went back home." She paused, " I was so shocked that I looked under the bed, in the closet, the fridge, even in the shoe box that you kept your journal in." She poured some water from the tap into the glasses. " I was curious so I read it and found out about you and Kase. Needless to say I was shocked. I would have never had guessed but then again....things aren't always how they seem."  
  
She handed him a glass, " Here."  
  
" I'm sorry Yuriko."  
  
" What for?"  
  
" For not seeking you out, I knew you were alive, even though I thought Kase was dead, I still should have gone to find you."  
  
Yuriko smiled softly, " It's OK." She yawned, " I'm going to bed, see you in the mourning."  
  
" Night"  
  
The mourning sun shone through the window when Ken awoke. He saw a note from Yuriko.  
  
'Ken, Gone to work. Didn't want to wake you. Let's get together and hang out again some time.'  
  
Ken stretched and wrote a note back, saying that he would contact her soon and she should visit him in the flower shop some time. He smiled to him self as he left.  
  
" Hey Ken!"  
  
" Kase!" Ken hollered down at the man on the streets, " Shouldn't you be at work?" he playfully scolded.  
  
" Today's my day off, how 'bout just the two of us going out some where, like old times?"  
  
" Sure. Just as soon as I get down."  
  
Kase drove them in his car to the park for some ice cream and then they went to the arcade, where they challenged each other in who could live the longest. It was the most fun Ken had since he joined up with Weiß.  
  
" This is great," Ken sighed as he sat down on a bench in the park, " I feel alive again."  
  
" I bet."  
  
" Hey Kase?" Ken asked remembering that he was a part of Weiß.  
  
" What is it Ken?"  
  
"Do you know anything about the Creeper Gang?"  
  
Kase seemed a bit thrown off, " As much as the next person, why?"  
  
Ken paused. What should I tell him, he thought. "This is going to sound strange but I'm an undercover police agent." Well that's close enough to the truth. " I'm on a case dealing with them and it's suspected that Koga is the leader of it."  
  
" You...you can't be serious, is that the only reason you came back? So you could get the dirt on Koga?"  
  
" No, I didn't know you were alive until I got the case, that's how I found out that you were alive."  
  
" Even so, Koga-san has been good to me. He rescued me from the Yakuza, gave me a job. He's like a father to me."  
  
" We have all the evidence needed to convict him Kase," Ken said looking at his former lover, " I'm sorry, but there's no doubt about it. Koga is..."  
  
Kase cut him off. " I see, things that I didn't understand before are making since now, like how he knew that I was at the warehouse." He paused " Ken, I think he's the one who set you up, drugged your water and accused you of betting on the game and throwing it on purpose." He rummaged around in his pocket, took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. " This is where Koga lives." He looked at his watch. " I gotta go."  
  
" I thought today was your day off."  
  
"It is, but I forgot to do something."  
  
" Wait," Ken grabbed him and drew him in for a kiss. " I missed you so much you know that?"  
  
" I missed you too Ken." Kase said before their lips met.  
  
Behind a tree Juri stood, listening to everything being said. Ken no baka! She thought. You're not supposed to tell him anything, even though he's trying to help. She turned her head so she was watching the two kiss. Oh well, it's not every day you see two guys kissing, even though Kase is defiantly not in the same league as Ken.  
  
She watched as the two broke apart and Ken left with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
" What an idiot," Juri heard Kase say, " He thinks I don't know about him being in Weiß. Oh well, one less Kritiker assassin is a good thing."  
  
" That jerk," Juri seethed quietly, " I have half a mind to start chucking eggs at you. You should feel lucky to know that I rather not have Aya kill me." She took out one egg, " Well one egg couldn't hurt." She ducked out from behind the tree and threw it at Kase's retreating back where it met his head with a satisfying yell and crunch.  
  
***************** Later that night Ken stood infront of Koga's mansion. Nodding to himself he walked in the door, and walked up towards Koga's office. Once he found it he place one hand on the handle while he pulled the trigger on his bugnuks. Opening the door he made a sprint towards Koga then stopped. Koga was already dead. " What the....?"  
  
" You never learned Ken."  
  
Ken spun around to see Kase there, behind a window, sitting at a table drinking some wine.  
  
" Kase!"  
  
" Very good Ken, very good," he said as he got up. " You have no idea how much help you've been to me. First the two of us became pros in the J- league, but while you were top goalie, top player even, I warmed the bench. At first I was jealous, but then I realized that soccer wasn't for me. So I hooked up with Koga and we came up with a plan to make a lot of money. Unfortunately, you needed to removed from the picture for three reasons, one; you wouldn't let me quit in a million years. Two; you were easy to use. And three; well, I did say I was jealous, I wanted to see you brought down a notch."  
  
Tears were streaming down Ken's face at this point. " Are you saying that....that everything you said you did for me, all of it was a lie?"  
  
" Including me saying I loved you?" Ken nodded, " Yes, but hey you were good sex, I didn't want to lose that before I had to."  
  
" You bastard!" Ken shouted at him and raced for the window. A gunshot was heard and Ken fell to the floor.  
  
" Poor Ken. You should have realized that I had gun. Oh well. Oh I didn't tell you how helpful you were this time, yet a again you prove to be a scapegoat." He pocketed the gun. " I never really liked you, but this is good bye."  
  
*******************  
  
Half an hour Kase stepped out of his car, followed by some goons. " What's the first thing we should do with our company and gang?" he asked.  
  
" You should go to hell."  
  
" What the hell?" Kase looked up the stairs to see Ken standing there. " How the hell did you survive?"  
  
" Hell wouldn't take me unless I had you." Ken said, his face emotionless but his brown eyes were blazing.  
  
Kase did a hand motion to his cronies and the scattered into the trees. " Are you going to kill me?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Aren't the rest of Weiß here?" he asked, " You're wondering how I know aren't you."  
  
" Not really. Since you're going to die"  
  
Kase smiled at him. " Actually I think it's you who's going to die." He made another hand motion; one that meant his men would start firing any second. But nothing happened.  
  
" We already took care of your goons Kase." Ken said as he took a step forward.  
  
Kase lost his cool and collapsed onto the ground "Stay away!" he screamed pathetically, " Stay the hell away from me!" He fumbled for his gun.  
  
Ken sprinted forward, his bugnuks drawn and ready for blood. Kase looked up at him, fear in his eyes, and also the look of someone who knew that they were going to die, and knew they were going to hell. Ken closed his eyes and struck.  
  
It was over in a second. Kase laid dead on the ground, his entire front slashed.  
  
Juri walked over to Ken and embraced him in a hug as he broke down and cried.  
  
**************  
  
A couple days later Ken was sweeping the floor of the shop, keeping his eyes down so he couldn't make eye contact.  
  
" Ken," came a soft voice, it was Yuriko.  
  
" Yuriko."  
  
" Ken, did you here about what happened to Kase?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
" Are you OK?"  
  
" No, but I....," he choked back a sob, " I can only move forward from here. How are you?"  
  
" I'm not so good myself. So I'm going to Australia."  
  
" What? Yuriko you can't do that we just found each other again."  
  
" I know, and I know I'm being a little selfish, but I need to get away for awhile. I'll be back. When I'm back I'll be sure to check up on you," she smiled at him, " Don't worry I'll be back." She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. " I'll see you."  
  
" Bye, have a safe trip." Ken smiled at her.  
  
" I will."  
  
*********************  
  
And that was chapter seven. As you could probably tell I don't like Kase. It was more of Ken chapter then I was hoping, but hey whatever works. Next chapter will focus on Mamoru and Aya.  
  
Preview:  
  
Ken: Our Missions are now focusing more on Takatori now. Will our final mission be soon?  
  
Yoji: Hey, why is Mamoru hanging out with those Schwarz guys?  
  
Aya: No that's impossible. That's a lie!  
  
Manx: The truth will hurt when it comes out.  
  
Ken: Secrets are reviled next time, Please look forward to it! 


	9. Acht

Wahl Acht  
  
Mamoru sighed as he sunk into the hot spring. He's family had decided that it would be nice to go on a midwinter vacation to the Hot Springs.  
  
This is nice, he thought, we haven't been on a vacation since I was eleven.  
  
Schuldig joined Mamoru a couple minutes later. Mamoru smiled at him as the German slipped into the hot water with a sigh. "Good mourning Schuldig- san."  
  
"Guten Morgen Engel," the German said. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm good. You?"  
  
"Gut, danke," the German smiled at the boy, before leaning back and grabbing the sake he brought with him, "Want a drink?"  
  
Mamoru thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Why not?" Schuldig handed him a cup, taking a sip then making a face, "This stuff's nasty"  
  
"You just have to get used to it."  
  
They were joined by the rest of Schwarz soon after. Farfarello and Schuldig got into a drinking contest that they somehow drug Mamoru into as well. Crawford just sat there, watching Farfarello drink Schuldig under the table and Schuldig refilling Mamoru's cup.  
  
Thirty minuets later Nagi and Crawford had to drag a very drunk Mamoru back to his room before he passed out, leaving Schuldig and Farf to drink themselves silly.  
  
**************  
  
After making sure Mamoru was in his room asleep Crawford was summoned to Reiji's room.  
  
"Ah Crawford-san," Takatori greeted him as he entered the room, "Thank you for coming."  
  
"What is it you needed me for?"  
  
"Those assassins that killed Hirofumi, I want them taken care of."  
  
"Understood."  
  
********* At the Koneko no Suma three very bored florists sat behind the counter.  
  
"Damn it, why'd today have to be a slow day?" Yoji asked slouching back into his chair and covering his face with a magazine.  
  
"I'm starting to miss all the girls chatting away endlessly," Juri added.  
  
"Ah but once they come back you'll be wishing that you had these quite times again." Momoe said from her rocking chair, "Either that or a mission will come up."  
  
"Momoe's right." Ken said, "Let's make the most of it, like Aya does."  
  
"I don't feel like reading a book Ken."  
  
"Who said anything about a book? I'm thinking we could play a game or something."  
  
"Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" Juri said excitedly.  
  
Yoji grinned evilly, "That sounds like a good game to play, I'll go first."  
  
Momoe retreated to the back of the shop, not really wanting to deal with the dirty dares Yoji and Juri could come up with and use on Ken.  
  
"Ken, truth or dare?" Yoji asked.  
  
". . . Truth?"  
  
"You're no fun . . . Have you ever kissed a guy?"  
  
Ken blushed and muttered something.  
  
"What's that Kenken? I didn't hear you."  
  
"He said yes." Juri said happily.  
  
Yoji raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Ken blushed even deeper and glared at Yoji as if daring him to push the topic. "It's you're turn Ken."  
  
"I'm not good at things like this," Ken said, "Juri you take my turn."  
  
"But that's not in the rules."  
  
"OK," Juri said turning to Yoji, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
" I dare you to kiss the next person that walks through the door. And use the tongue."  
  
" Easy," Yoji said with a wave of his hand, " That's disappointing I thought you would come with good dares."  
  
Juri shrugged, "I'm warming up. Can't get too dirty too fast, we'll scare Ken off."  
  
"Good point. While we're waiting for someone to walk in the shop it's my turn again. Ken," he turned back to Ken. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth-"  
  
"You have to do a dare sometime." Yoji said.  
  
"With you two coming up with them? Hell no!"  
  
"Ahem!" Manx's voice stopped the pending argument.  
  
Three heads turned to face the redhead. "We have a mission."  
  
In the basement the four White Hunters sat before the wide screen TV as the shadowed of Persia appeared on screen.  
  
"Hello Weiß. Based on your encounter with the body guards that Reiji Takatori hired we at Kritiker believe it is necessary to take them out. They are called Schwarz; they are a group of assassins that work for whoever pays the most. Currently they work for Takatori and he uses them to take care of underground deals." Persia's form was replaced by the pictures of Schwarz. "You have encountered Prodigy, Berserk, and Mastermind. Their leader is Oracle, an American and a Precog. We don't know any more other then that anyone who went up against them died." Persia came back on screen. "Hunters of the night, I leave it to you to hunt the tomorrows of these dark beasts!" Static filled the screen.  
  
"Anyone who went against them died?" Juri repeated.  
  
"Yes, but Persia has faith that you can do some serious harm to them." Manx said handing each of them folders, "But Schwarz isn't the only thing you should be worried about. Takatori has begun to move."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ken, "That he's begun to move."  
  
"Takatori's bound to win the elections to become the new Prime Minister. As we all know Takatori has a lot of under the table deals with the black market and the underworld, he also has the defense force and a good portion of the military in his pocket.  
  
"We're pretty sure that Takatori wants to become Prime Minister so he can make Japan into a military dictatorship." Manx explained, " The Defense Force and his connections with the military have began to get ready for something."  
  
"Then why don't we go after Takatori then?" asked Aya.  
  
"He's too well guarded with Schwarz." Manx said. She looked around at the four of them. "Are you all in?"  
  
All four nodded.  
  
*********************  
  
"Schuldig?" Crawford's voice rang through the darkened room, "Are you up yet?"  
  
"Nein," said a large lump of blankets.  
  
Crawford sighed, "Schuldig get up. It's only eight in the evening."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Get up. That's an order."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Do you want me to get Nagi to wake you up? Or should I forbid you from drinking so early in the mourning?"  
  
". . . Nein," Schuldig said and began to untangle himself from his covers.  
  
"Good, now hurry up. Takatori wants us to do an errand for him."  
  
"What sort of errand?" Schuldig asked pulling a shirt over his head.  
  
" Go threaten a couple of business partners that want to break their contract with Takatori."  
  
" OK."  
  
" He also wants us to destroy Weiß."  
  
"Can we?"  
  
" Not yet Schuldig, not yet. We need to look like we are though."  
  
" Let me handle Weiß, you and Farfie take care of the other thing."  
  
Crawford crossed his arms, " Why should I do that?"  
  
" 'Cause I already have something in mind." Schuldig smirked.  
  
" Mamoru and Fujimiya?"  
  
Schuldig's smirk broadened, " Why do you think I set them up in the first place. If I hadn't done anything Mamoru would still be gathering up his courage to tell Fujimiya how he feels, and I wouldn't be able to do my job."  
  
Crawford turned to walk out of the room, " Do whatever you want, just don't kill them."  
  
" I won't"  
  
****************  
  
Ken sighed as he sat down on the living room couch. " Oh boy, we're in a mess."  
  
" What makes you say that?" asked Yoji.  
  
" Schwarz, I can't believe Persia's sending us against a bunch of psychics." Ken answered.  
  
" If Persia thinks we can do some harm to them, we can," Aya said.  
  
"But they . . ." Ken trailed off.  
  
" We just have to be more careful that's all," Juri placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. " We didn't know what we we're going up against at the time. Now we do, we have a chance now."  
  
" I guess you're right. But were do we start, they mostly show up on missions."  
  
" We should threaten some of Takatori's other children," Yoji said, " I remember reading somewhere that he has four of 'em. We make moves on them, but we don't kill." He looked at Aya. Who had an expression that clearly said ' who cares?' " They may be Takatoris, but just because daddy's bad doesn't mean they are."  
  
" I'll find out who the other two are." Juri said going to her room. " Maybe you guys can go out and make yourselves look suspicious."  
  
" All right" Ken said as he begun to get ready.  
  
************  
  
Upstairs Juri had got on the web and accessed the IP web page. Bringing up Takatori's public profile she began to read. As she came to the part about his family her eyes widened, " No way, no way in hell." She scrolled down some more and found that there were pictures to verify that the information was true. How the hell was she going to explain this?  
  
*******************  
  
An hour later Aya stood on a tree branch outside of the IP headquarters watching for movement.  
  
' Guten Tag Ran,' came the telepathic voice of Schuldig, ' I was wondering when you would show up.'  
  
" Get out of my head asshole," Aya hissed.  
  
" OK, have it your way."  
  
Aya turned around; the voice had come from behind him. At least it did.  
  
" I'm over here now."  
  
Aya turned ninety degrees only to find that the German had moved again.  
  
" Stop screwing around."  
  
" OK, ruin my fun. Your just like Bradley." Schuldig appeared in front of him, looking bored. "Hallo Abyssinian, how are we today?" The German smiled as Aya grip tightened on his sword. "You know it must be nice to be able to kill people and still date, even make love to an innocent. I wish I could do that or I wouldn't have to go to the brothels as much." He turned his head so that he was watching the violet-eyed man through the corner of his eye. " Don't you ever think about you are?"  
  
" I'm a killer," Aya said, " I take the lives of those, who take the lives of innocents for fun, who think themselves above the law, that they can get away with anything."  
  
" Yes, you do, do that. But you're a killer nonetheless. Are you not?"  
  
Aya didn't answer.  
  
" Tell me, do you think your self above the law?"  
  
" No, one day I will pay for the crimes I've done."  
  
Schuldig thought for a moment. " So I take it you don't care whether or not you get killed. But tell me what if the people you care about find out about your nightlife?"  
  
Aya snapped to attention, the bastard he wouldn't . . .  
  
" What would sweet little Mamoru think of you? Granted you're not the only person keeping secrets from the little angel. His daddy's got his fair amount of sin on him, possibly more then you. He doesn't have any guilt about it though." Schuldig glanced towards Aya. "You probably don't know this but you've met Mamoru's daddy before you met Mamoru."  
  
Aya thought on what the German just said, but he all he drew was a blank.  
  
" Still don't get it? You know his brothers too, after all you killed one and the other got away." He glanced at his watch, " Well I best be off, Ciao."  
  
Aya didn't move as the German jumped from the branch. Could Mamoru be a Takatori? No, he thought, no way in hell could Mamoru or Ouka be Takatoris, they were both innocent. But it made sense, and yet it didn't. Confused Aya left.  
  
*********************  
  
The moon shone through Mamoru's inn window as the boy stirred. His head hurt like no other. " I am never going to drink again!" he proclaimed as he turned onto his stomach. He looked at the digital clock next to his futon it read 21: 47. " Great, got drunk in the mourning and spent the rest of the day in bed out cold." He had a feeling that his mother was going to lecture him about it later, and Ouka would scolded him as well.  
  
" This is going to be a fun day."  
  
Mamoru got up and tried to get himself presentable. Schuldig walked in the room at that moment. " How are you Mamoru, getting over your first hangover?"  
  
Mamoru fell as he tried to put some pants.  
  
" I'll take that as a no." He helped the blonde up. " You wouldn't want Aya to see you like this."  
  
" He's not here though," Mamoru protested.  
  
" Still, he might show up."  
  
" Yeah right." Mamoru said sleepily as Schuldig helped into a shirt. For some reason he felt very sleepy.  
  
"Come on," Schuldig said gently. " We have a lot of work to do."  
  
Mamoru found himself being pushed gently into a car. Farfarello was in the front of the car already, " Where are we going?" he asked as Schuldig got into the drivers seat.  
  
" You'll see."  
  
****************  
  
"Ken, Yoji, can I see you for a moment?" Juri asked as the two walked in the room. The two looked at her, " Come with me."  
  
They went up to her room. Juri sat at the computer chair and started up the internet.  
  
" What's this about Juri?" Ken asked.  
  
" Takatori's other children." Juri said not looking at them.  
  
" Shouldn't we wait for Aya?" Yoji asked.  
  
" No, it'll be better that he doesn't know about this."  
  
She brought up the page that had Takatori's bio and scrolled down to show the picture of his children, gazing at the picture from right to left Ken recognized Hirofumi and, Masafumi . . . Then Ken let out a gasp. Mamoru and Ouka were standing next to the two men that they had killed and tried to kill.  
  
" Holy shit," Yoji breathed.  
  
" That's what I thought," Juri said as she turned to face them. " The question is what do we do? Aya's dating Mamoru and Ouka's not necessarily a friend, but we can't threaten her."  
  
" That leaves us between a rock and a hard place." Yoji said stroking his chin thoughtfully. " It's probably better if Aya never finds out about this."  
  
" You've got mail," the computer said happily. Juri clicked on the mailbox sign and a the new message popped on screen it read:  
  
Hallo Weiß  
  
This is your friendly neighborhood Schwarz. We would like to meet at the park near you're little flower shop. Be there by midnight, or we will come to you.  
  
~Mastermind.  
  
" At least he's not threatening anyone but us." Ken said somewhat relived. " I'll get Aya." He walked downstairs to use the phone, only to find Aya walking in the room. He told him about the message that Schwarz had given them and about ten minutes later they headed towards the park.  
  
**************  
  
Mamoru looked around the park that he Schuldig and Farfarello were at, "Why are we here?"  
  
Schuldig turned to the boy, " To stop a group of a assassins from killing your daddy."  
  
" Why am * I* here?"  
  
" It's suspected that your boyfriend is a member of the group. Not only a member but the leader."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened, " Uso! USO! Schuldig-san, please tell me that you have the wrong information, or that your lying. Please, tell me that Aya- kun's not an assassin."  
  
Schuldig watched as the boy begged him. " I'm sorry but we're hundred percent sure about this, for a long time."  
  
" Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
" At first we thought Fujimiya actually had a romantic interest in you, but as it turns out he didn't. He was just using you Mamoru, to get closer to Herr Takatori. We also found out that he's the one who killed Hirofumi."  
  
" Hirofumi's not dead, Otousan said he went on a business trip."  
  
" That was a lie your father told so you wouldn't worry," Schuldig said, " He, along with the rest of his group also tried to kill Masafumi, who got away and is now in hiding." Mamoru's eyes begged him to say otherwise, " Now that you know this things aren't there somethings that are starting to make sense?"  
  
Mamoru nodded sadly, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
" They're here." Farfarello said as he jumped out of view.  
  
" We've come just as you asked Schwarz," Aya's voice called out, " Come out and show yourselves!"  
  
Schuldig smiled. " Stay here until I say," he told Mamoru and jumped towards Weiß.  
  
Mamoru watched as Weiß fought with his father's bodyguards, trying to convince himself that this was just a nightmare induced by the alcohol he consumed. Aya and the rest of the Koneko staff weren't fighting Schuldig- san and Farfarello-san. But he knew it was real. Aya swiped his katana at Schuldig, hurting him badly. And Mamoru began to believe what Schuldig told him. Anger and pain rushed through him. He felt betrayed and heartbroken, he felt like he wanted to die right there.  
  
' Mamoru,' Schuldig's voice said to his mind, ' Farfarello and I have to retreat, you stay put until we can come get you.'  
  
Mamoru nodded. And waited.  
  
" Damn they got away." Yoji said as he collected his used wire.  
  
" I'm going to go after them, you help Juri with Ken's wounds," Aya said and followed the path he thought the two Black Assassins went. A couple moments passed and on the crest of the hill, haloed by the moon he saw Mamoru.  
  
" Aya-san, what a surprise to see you here." The boy didn't look surprised though. Aya noticed that he spoke with an unfamiliar coldness.  
  
" Mamoru," Aya said softly, not sure what to say, not knowing what the boy saw or what he knew.  
  
" I saw you fighting, and I know that you're the one who killed Takatori Hirofumi, and you tried to kill Masafumi." He was silent for a moment. " Why? Why did you kill him?"  
  
" The Takatoris are the scum of the earth, everything they do breaks the law, the entire family views themselves as being better then the rest of the world. My job is to get rid of them. I was chosen because I've seen what they can do." Aya said evenly, " If you seen what I have you-"  
  
" How can you think like that!?" Mamoru exploded, " Just because one person's evil doesn't mean his entire family is!"  
  
" Mamoru, I know that. But the Takatoris are nothing but evil."  
  
" No we're not." Mamoru said so softly Aya barely heard him.  
  
" What?" The statement took Aya aback.  
  
" I said 'No we're not.' I'm not evil, am I Aya?" Mamoru's eyes filled with tears again, this time they started to overflow. " I'm a Takatori. Takatori Mamoru, son of Takatori Reiji. "  
  
Aya's mind was instantly spilt into two, one half wanting to take the boy in his arms and get away from everything, the other wanting to kill him on the spot. The later won. Forgetting about his sword Aya lunged at the blonde, taking them both to the ground. His hands wrapping around the boy's slender throat and started to close off his windpipe. " You bastard!" He screamed.  
  
" Aya please stop," Mamoru chocked out  
  
"I'm going to kill you. I'll get my revenge on Takatori through you!"  
  
"Aya please . . ." Mamoru tried to breath but it hurt.  
  
" Do you know what your father did to me? He used my family to get power, killing my parents when he decided to blow up our house. He then had someone run over my sister, putting her in a coma. Remember the day I took you to see her. YOUR FATHER DID THAT TO HER!" Rage filled Aya. He never felt this angry before, never felt such rage. His grip tightened. " I can't believe all this time I was in love with a Takatori. That I slept with one."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mamoru managed to choke out, his own anger coming through, " I slept with a killer, the same killer that killed my brother." He kicked out and got Aya in the stomach. Seizing the opportunity he managed to get on top of Aya and punched him in the face. "You have no idea how I feel do you, Aya? I may be a member of the Takatoris, but you no better then you make us out to be. You claim that all Takatoris are evil, my uncle isn't evil. He's the police commissioner; he does his best to stop evil. Ouka and I aren't, we're not adults." Tears were still streaming down his cheeks. " Aya do you really believe that we're all evil? How can you be so narrow minded, so hateful that you let your hatred for one man spread to the rest of his family. That you want to kill his family because he took yours? Didn't you stop to think that if you did you would be taking innocent lives? That you would become no better then the man you wanted to kill?" At that Mamoru started to sob violently. " You're so pathetic."  
  
" Get off," Aya shoved Mamoru of him. He didn't want to think about what the boy had said. He didn't want to look at him. "Never come near me or the Koneko, if you do . . . I won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
Whether or not Mamoru heard he didn't care. He picked up his katana and left.  
  
*********************  
  
And that was chapter eight. I like how this chapter went. Mamoru and Aya did get a little OOC, but anger will do that to you. Sorry 'bout not updating for awhile. Life keeps ya busy. Anyways please review, thank you!  
  
Preview.  
  
Ken: Something's not right. It's become too quiet.  
  
Yoji: The final mission is approaching and no ones seen hide nor hair of Mamoru. Did he run away?  
  
Juri: Something's up with Aya too. He doesn't talk to anyone.  
  
Manx: Keep your guard up Takatori's planning something.  
  
Ken: As our last mission approaches those who we thought we show their true colors. Please look forward to the next chapter of Wahl. 


	10. Neun

Wahl Neun  
  
Notes: This story has taken an unexpected turn for me, it was original going to end with Takatori's death and Mamoru and Aya, living happily together. But it's going in a new, hopefully darker path. Also I've been wracking my brain trying to write this chapter, and I only got three pages. I want to move on to the next arc of the fic. Plus the facts that this chapter is going to be almost exactly like eps. 13-14-15, I might as well move on. Sorry for the short chapter, and for not updating in a long time.  
  
********************  
  
The rain began to fall as Weiß walked back to the Koneko no Suma. On the other side of Tokyo, Mamoru was wondering the streets aimlessly. His blue zircon colored eyes glazed over. His mind was confused and filled grief.  
  
"If you ever come near me again I'll kill you," Aya's voice echoed in his head. "Your Father killed my parents; he put my sister in to a coma. HE DID IT!"  
  
"It's not my fault." Mamoru whispered softly, "I didn't know . . ."  
  
He continued to wonder the streets until he couldn't any longer. Fatigue took over and he fell onto the wet sidewalk, the rain still pouring down upon him mercilessly. He let out a soft sob, "Aya-kun, I'm sorry," was all he could say before blacking out.  
  
***************  
  
Back at the battlefield where Schwarz and Weiß had just fought Schuldig and Farfarello stood upon the hilltop looking for Mamoru.  
  
"Damn it," Schuldig swore, "How far can a emotional wreck of a teen wonder in just an hour?" He swore again, "Takatori is going to have our asses if we don't find him. Where the hell did he go?"  
  
"He had his heartbroken," said Farfarello, "It was broken into a million pieces and flew away with the wind."  
  
Schuldig raised an eyebrow, "As interesting as that was, how is that supposed to help me find him?"  
  
Farfarello shrugged.  
  
"Oh that helps." Schuldig snapped. Then sighed, "If worse comes to worst we can always say Weiß killed him."  
  
"Wouldn't that make Takatori ask questions? Like why his son was out in the middle of the night, were his body was, and why didn't we save him?"  
  
"True, but that's what Brad told me to do." Giving a last look around before he gave up. "It looks like we're in for a lot of pain via the golf club."  
  
*******************  
  
Crawford's head snapped back as the vision came to him. His body went ridged and his breath became short and fast.  
  
Nagi looked up from the novel he was reading. "Crawford? What's going on?"  
  
Crawford sunk to the floor. Nagi got up and hurried to his side. Schuldig and Farfarello walked in at that moment and joined them.  
  
"Brad what's wrong?"  
  
"No . . . nothing . . ." he managed to get out, "Just an unexpected vision. Help me up." The other three members of Schwarz backed away from their leader, giving him space. Slowly he got up and moved over to the couch.  
  
"What did you see?" Farfarello asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"That's not important right now. The important thing is that we go to Takatori and tell him that Mamoru is dead."  
  
"Is he really?" asked Schuldig, " I kinda got attached to him."  
  
"I don't know," Crawford admitted, "He's as good as dead though."  
  
Getting up and motioning for the others to follow he left the room, shortly followed by the rest.  
  
*************  
  
At the Koneko Aya sat starring out the window as the rain poured down in sheets. A fork of lightning lit up the sky and reflected in Aya's eyes. The rain caused him to think about what happened only an hour ago. The fight with Schwarz, Mamoru finding out about him being an assassin, Mamoru admitting that he was a Takatori, Mamoru on the ground being chocked by the man he was in love with, and Mamoru telling him that he was pathetic for being so vengeful.  
  
Aya's eyes hardened, why was he letting the words of a Takatori get to him?  
  
Because you know that they're true, said a voice in the back of his mind. The way you slaughter people without mercy, all under your sister's name. It's just sick. Do you know what she'll do once she finds out her brother killed while using her name? She'll feel sick, that's what she'll feel.  
  
Aya continued to stare out the window. Maybe I am pathetic, he thought, but it doesn't change anything.  
  
***********  
  
Opening his eyes the boy saw lights. Not lamps or anything that would make someone feel safe, but the lights that hangover an operating table.  
  
"He's awake" came a voice outside his vision.  
  
"Just barely," said another, "He'll go back to sleep soon."  
  
"Do the elders really want us to start the Chrysalis Process on him? There has yet to be a successful attempt."  
  
"One of their Precogs said it would work this time."  
  
"Oh, really now? If that's the case let's proceed."  
  
Closing his eyes again the boy saw a man with amethyst eyes, alabaster skin, and blood red hair. "Aya...." he whispered and let blackness over take him.  
  
*****************  
  
"You idiots!" Takatori screamed reaching for his golf club. " How could you let this happen?!" He raised the golf club and brought it down hard upon Schuldig's skull. Then he kicked the German in the ribs and sent him flying towards the window.  
  
Takatori turned his attention to Farfarello and did the same thing to him. "Do either of you know what this means?" He bellowed as he brought the club down again. Schuldig bit his lip while Farfarello just looked at Takatori. "How could you let those Weiß scum kill my son?"  
  
"That's enough," Crawford stepped and grabbed the golf club just before it could be swung again. "It's not entirely our fault. As we have told you Weiß is incredibly strong. It's a wonder Schuldig and Farfarello made it back."  
  
"But Mamoru . . ." Takatori choked out, tears began gather in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll avenge him," Nagi said quietly  
  
"All you need to do now is follow the plan you set up and every thing will be fine." Crawford smiled; this was working almost to well. Takatori's face went from one of pain to one of hatred.  
  
"Yes, everything has to go according to plan." His eyes narrowed, "Weiß will be taken care of."  
  
And so the fic goes on with Weiß killing Takatori, exactly like in the anime, only Shuuichi's and Takatori's meeting is basically Shuuichi going crazy, saying things like Takatori used and killed his family, and Takatori yelling at him for having Weiß kill Mamoru. I would write that but I'm so uninspired.  
  
Again, I'm sorry for the supper short chapter. The next one will be longer. What's going happen next? Well you're just going to wait. (I'm trying for next Friday) 


	11. Zehn

Wahl Zehn  
  
" This isn't Reality, this is Fantasy." ~ Uhura, Star Track III: The search for Spock  
  
Schuldig smiled as Farfarello got his wounds cleaned by the newest member of Schwarz. He turned his head so he could see Crawford watching the boy as Farf was healed by the boy's psychic powers.  
  
The boy joined their team only six months ago, but already he had made his way into the hearts of the other four members of the team. His healing powers were a nice bonus, it allowed the other members of Schwarz to heal faster and go back into action sooner.  
  
" There you go," the boy told the albino man, " Next time you go up against Weiß try not be as reckless. Balinese got you good."  
  
Schuldig smirked and walked over to the pair as Farfarello examined his arm. " Why should we do that Schmeterling, you're here to take care of us."  
  
The blonde gave a cute glare at the German, " I don't last. Healing takes a lot out of me."  
  
Schuldig took the small blonde into his arms and kissed the silky locks of his lover. " Don't worry I'll take care of you."  
  
The boy smiled, " I know."  
  
" Must you get all mushy?" Nagi asked.  
  
" Shut up you," Schuldig said and stuck out his tongue.  
  
" Doesn't it embarrass you that I'm sixteen and you twenty-three, yet I'm more mature?" The boy looked up at the German with his large blue eyes.  
  
" Of course not Schmeterling." Schuldig said happily.  
  
" Don't call me that."  
  
" But it suits you."  
  
Farfarello raised an eyebrow, " What does Schmeterling mean?"  
  
Schuldig cast a sidelong smile at the blonde as he let go of his lover and turned to Farfarello, " It means 'Butterfly'. Don't you think it fits?"  
  
Farf gave an amused smile, " Yes it does."  
  
" See there Omi, even Farfie agrees."  
  
Omi crossed his arms and pouted, " Whatever."  
  
Manx looked around the room. Taking in each of Weißs' faces. Each had a look of determination. Aya looked the saddest out of the bunch.  
  
It's been a year, Manx thought, a year since any of them had kill. Since they started to live real lives again.  
  
" I'm sorry..." Manx began but was cut off by Yoji.  
  
" Don't worry about it. We got ourselves into it. Schwarz must like us." He said with a lop-sided smile.  
  
Juri looked up at Manx, " So what's the mission?"  
  
" Your mission is find out who's the leader of a new child prostitution ring called " Steps to Heaven,"" she grimaced to show how much the entire thing disgusted her.  
  
" Do we get a video?" Ken asked, but Manx shook her head.  
  
" We're still having trouble getting a new Persia. No one's willing to take the job."  
  
" Why?"  
  
Manx looked around the room then let out a sigh, " Takatori Shuuichi has been Persia for the last thirty years, since he was eighteen. He founded the whole organization; using the funds his father and members of the Diet who wanted to see reform in Japan gave him. No one feels that they can fill his shoes."  
  
" So who's running Kritiker?" Juri asked.  
  
" It's being run by Persia's most trusted associates, which includes me, Birman and Boutan until a new Persia can be found." She handed each member a folder, " Hunters of the night, hunt the tomorrows of these dark beasts." She turned, walked up the spiral staircase, and disappeared.  
  
" Well, let's get started then," Juri said. The other three nodded.  
  
Nagi sighed as Schuldig and Omi argued. Or rather while Omi yelled at Schuldig and the German just smiled at him.  
  
" You need to take this seriously Schuldig."  
  
" I am. You just need to calm down," was the amused reply.  
  
" I am calm!"  
  
Nagi sighed and called over his shoulder, " Would the two of you just shut up? I'm trying to work here."  
  
" Opps, sorry Nagi."  
  
" Yeah, sorry Nagi."  
  
Yeah right, the telekinetic thought as he went back to typing.  
  
" Find anything interesting Nagi?" Crawford's voice came from the doorway.  
  
" Not yet, Kritiker had some really good hackers to keep me out so far . . . Here we go."  
  
Nagi took his hands off the keyboard and used his powers to the rest.  
  
" Whoa, that's really nifty," an impressed Omi said.  
  
" Nah, it may look cool, but we don't use it a lot. Nagi's just a waste of space if you ask me."  
  
" Well if I'm a waste of space then you definitely are. I don't see you using your powers," Nagi shot back.  
  
" Schuldig, stop harassing Nagi, Nagi focus." Crawford ordered before Schuldig could retort.  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
A few minutes later found the file he was looking for. He brought it up on screen, " Found it Crawford,"  
  
The rest of Schwarz crowded around Nagi. On the screen were the pictures of three young men, and a young woman. Crawford told Nagi to download it their hard drive.  
  
" Hey, Schmeterling, what's wrong?" Schuldig gently prodded Omi in the side.  
  
" Hm, what?" Omi blinked at the screen and faced Schuldig, " Sorry, I just spaced out a bit." He gave his lover a smile.  
  
Farfarello turned away from the computer and left the room to do what ever he does.  
  
" Good work Nagi," Crawford patted Nagi on the back and went to his room. Schuldig whispered something into Omi's ear, causing the teen to blush, and they walked out of the room together.  
  
Nagi sighed and started to hack deeper into Kritiker's files.  
  
Schuldig watched with a grin as Omi sipped his milkshake. " What," Omi asked noticing Schuldig was looking at him, " Do I have something on my face?"  
  
" Nein, I just like looking at you," Schuldig smiled at him.  
  
Omi blushed and went back to eating his meal.  
  
"So what's it like coming back to your hometown after so long?"  
  
Omi shrugged, " I really don't remember, after all I spent most of my life in London training." He took a bite from his cheeseburger, " But it is kinda cool, I guess. Maybe I could some family or something."  
  
" That would be nice."  
  
Schuldig smiled, " Let's hurry up, or mission's at 10:00."  
  
" But it's only four," Omi protested  
  
" You and I are going to be busy," he said with a wink.  
  
" Oh."  
  
Juri stopped at the entrance of the child prostitution ring. It was located in a very dirty alley. Supposedly the ring worked in an underground building or something like that. Clicking her radio Juri whispered, " Found it, be ready to move in ninety seconds," she placed a small explosive on the door, set it, and ran to join up with the others.  
  
" All set?" Yoji asked her when she reached them.  
  
" Fifteen seconds," she said, " Find the air duct that leads to the ringleader's office?"  
  
" You're standing right on it."  
  
Juri looked down; indeed she was standing on it. " Why's it so obvious?"  
  
Yoji shrugged, " Who knows?"  
  
The explosive went off and Weiß made their way through the labyrinth that made up the air duct. Once above the above the ringleader's office Aya kicked the screen that showed the office out and it landed with a crash, all four jumped out to find the office empty.  
  
" Shit," Aya swore softly just as the office door busted open to a dozen or so guards, all pointing guns at them.  
  
" Someone must have tipped them off," Juri whispered,  
  
" Now who would do a thing like that?" a nasal voice came from behind the gunmen, who parted to let the speaker through.  
  
" Mastermind," Aya growled.  
  
Schuldig looked at the four with amusement. " You four are really rusty. I guess a year off would do that to you," he said and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
Seeing that Schuldig's guard was down Aya ran foreword, unsheathing his sword and ready to slice Schuldig in two.  
  
A throwing knife came out of nowhere brazed his shoulder. Aya stopped his pursuit of Schuldig in order to dodge the next three kunai.  
  
" You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Schuldig asked looking over his shoulder and smiling. Aya glared at him and lunged foreword. Schuldig turned and kicked him in the shoulder the Kunai got him in sending him flying into the wall. While he was busy with Aya, Ken and the others made back up the airshaft.  
  
Once in the three members of Weiß spilt up, still searching for the target.  
  
" Opps, I let them get away. Oh well, I still got you to play with," Schuldig smirked at Aya, who had just gotten back to his feet, a little bruised, and a scrap or two, but still able and willing to fight. Aya leaped foreword again, his sword aimed to spilt the German's head. Schuldig's smirk broadened and he moved behind Aya, who spun around read with a horizontal swipe, then rushed foreword with a jab, both of which Schuldig evaded.  
  
Ken dropped from the air duct with a thud. He looked around the room he was in and he felt his blood go cold. About a twenty fearful pairs of eyes looked at him. There were twenty kids between the ages of eight and thirteen, eight boys and twelve girls. The room the occupied was cold, damp, and windowless, there were no beds, just six broken cots. He kneeled down so he could come into I contact with the nearest kid, a boy of about thirteen with auburn hair, and large green eyes. " What's your name?"  
  
" Sh. . . Shun," he said fearfully.  
  
Ken smiled at him, " Well Shun, we're going to get you all out of here."  
  
Shun's eyes widened, " Really?" The other children began to crowd around, there eyes full of hope now.  
  
Ken nodded, " Yes, all of you, right now." He put a finger to his lips as some of them started to cheer, " But we have to be quiet ok?"  
  
The all nodded.  
  
Yoji and Juri had met up along the way and were now dodging guards.  
  
"What should we do now?" Juri asked as the ducked into closet, " We don't know where we are, or where the ring leader is."  
  
" We just keep lookin'. I'm sure we'll find something."  
  
After waiting a few minutes they got out of the closet and rushed down the hallway, which was thankfully free of guards.  
  
" Damn it," Yoji muttered as the came to a dead end, " We'll have to double back."  
  
" No, wait."  
  
" What?"  
  
" What if he's in there?"  
  
Yoji blinked at her, then shrugged, " Might as well check it out."  
  
He grabbed the handle and opened the door to reveal a man typing away at a computer. " That him?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
" That's him," Juri said pulling out a ten-inch knife. Quietly she tiptoed up to him then stabbed him, knife slicing through flesh, lung, and heart. His eyes went wide then he fell foreword. " Mission accomplished."  
  
Aya was on his hands and knees, coughing up blood when Crawford walked into the room. ' Mastermind,' he said, " Weiß got their target and Siberian called in Kritiker forces to get the kids, are purpose here is done.'  
  
Schuldig pouted, ' Aw, but Bradley, Omi and I are having fun. Aren't we Omi?'  
  
' No.'  
  
Crawford smirked.  
  
' You suck Schmeterling.'  
  
Omi replied sticking his tongue out.  
  
' Weren't you just lecturing me about my maturity?'  
  
' Maybe . . .'  
  
" That's enough, Mastermind, Healer," Crawford said audibility, " Our presence here is no longer necessary, let's go."  
  
"Wait Schwarz," Aya said getting to his feet, " We're not finished-" he was cut of by a sharp strike to the neck, then a push against his chest so he fell backwards. Just before the darkness swallowed him he saw a blonde, blue-eyed boy looking down on him with a satisfied look on his face. The last clear thought that went through his head was: Mamoru.  
  
Omi smiled up at Schuldig, " Ready?"  
  
Schuldig smiled back, " Of course."  
  
Ken and the kids were outside waiting for the rest of Weiß to come out, " Balinese, Tabby, Abyssinian? Come in."  
  
Yoji's voice crackled over the speaker " We here you," he said, " Mastermind got Abyssinian pretty good, but he'll live. We're coming out now."  
  
" All right, I got the kids and we're waiting outside, Siberian out." And as soon as he ended the transmission he was tackled to the ground by a streak of purple and white.  
  
" Weiß!" his attacker yelled happily, and bounced off of him.  
  
" Nice to see you too Berserker," Ken mumbled and got to his feet to face the albino man.  
  
" Are you ready to die Weiß? To die like a martyr for these lost lambs?" Farfarello asked in a haunting, chilled voice, indicating the children who had clumped together.  
  
Ken clinched his fists, unsheathing his bugnuks, glad that he wore both of them today. " I'm willing fight for the kids, but I'm not ready to die."  
  
Farfarello smiled then lunged at Ken, knife ready. One of the kids, Shun he thought, yelled out for him. But Ken was ready, he parried with his right bugnuk and was going to strike with the left when Farfarello produced another knife and stabbed him the shoulder with such force it went through. Ken let out a battle cry and slashed downward, but only casing shallow gashes in Farfarello's flesh. Farfarello didn't seem to have noticed this and forced to the ground, starting to carve into Ken's arms.  
  
Kritiker agents began to swarm around the area of the two combatants. Farf looked at them with little interest or worry. " Another time then," he said after swiping some more at him, and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Ken!" Shun called out and raced to the assassin, " Are you alright?"  
  
Ken was on his back, a hand over his bleeding shoulder, eyes closed in pain. " I had worst," he said through clenched teeth. " Damn it, I liked this jacket and now it's ruined  
  
Kneeling down next to him Shun pulled his head into his lap, " Arigato Nasai," he whispered.  
  
" No problem," Ken tried to smile.  
  
Yoji and Juri both appeared carrying the unconscious Aya. " Hey there Ken," Yoji said as he laid Aya next to Ken. "You didn't get into a fight did you?"  
  
Juri giggled, " You know him, he can't keep himself out of trouble."  
  
" Guess I can't."  
  
" Hey who's the kid?"  
  
Ken opened his eyes to look at Shun. "This is Shun, Shun this id the other people who helped save you."  
  
" Arigato," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
" Not a problem, just doing are job," Yoji said.  
  
Kritiker agents swarmed over them, taking Aya and Ken out on stretchers, a process made difficult on the account Shun refused to be removed from Ken's side until they Ken was ushered into the operating room.  
  
"Don't worry Shun-chan," Juri said to him as they waited outside, " Ken's made of strong stuff. He'll be better before you know it."  
  
Shun nodded and thought, One day Ken-san, I'm going to find a way to repay your kindness.  
  
Finally! It took the better part of three months to write it but it's done. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed thus far. I apologize for any confusion, hopefully somethings make sense now.  
  
Preview  
  
Manx: Masafumi's returned, it's up to you and Schreient to take care of him.  
  
Ken: Weiß also gets a new member in light of Schwarz's recent addition.  
  
Shun: Hi!  
  
Yoji: Ok, we got him, but what are going to do with him?  
  
Birman: You are to train him to be a member of Weiß.  
  
Aya: What about this 'Healer'? Do you have any info on him/her  
  
Manx: No.  
  
Ken: The next chapter looks to a promising one please look foreword to it! 


	12. Elf

Wahl Elf  
  
Notes: I changed Michiru and Sakura's age. So they're both eighteen in this fic. Also here are Schreient's names for those who don't know them.  
  
Hell-Aoi Chizaru  
  
Neu-Asuka (I don't know her surname)  
  
Schön-Karen (Same as above)  
  
Tot-Hibina Nanami  
  
***************  
  
"Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run, before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become," Omi sang softly as he got ready for school.  
  
"Nice," Schuldig said from the doorway.  
  
Omi turned to face his lover, "What, my singing or the fact that I'm half dressed?"  
  
"Both," Schuldig licked his lips and walked over to the boy and aggressively crushed his lips upon his lover's, who met back with equal force. Schuldig's arms began to snake their away Omi's waist and drew him closer-  
  
"Schu, Omi needs to go to school you know."  
  
The two assassins turned to face the owner of the voice, "Nagi, you brat."  
  
Omi sweat dropped as Schuldig started to yell at the other teen. "He's right you know, it makes a bad impression if you're late on your first day.  
  
Schuldig crossed his arms and pouted, "Ok, but I get to ravish you after school."  
  
Nagi gagged, "I don't need to hear this. Omi, hurry up."  
  
"Ok, be right there."  
  
***************  
  
Takatori Ouka sat on the bench in the school's courtyard. It was lunchtime and students were wandering about, talking to their friends, and minding their own business.  
  
" Hey, Ouka!" Tomoe Sakura said jogging up to her, "What's up."  
  
"Ouka smiled at her friend, "Not much, just thinking."  
  
Sakura sat down next to her, "Did you hear? The school got three transfer- students today. Two freshmen, from what I hear they're really cute boys. And just a few minutes ago a girl just transferred into our grade I don't know what class she's in yet. Oh look here's the new boys now. I only see one, he's really cute. We'll get a good look at the other one when they turn . . . "  
  
Both girls went silent as they saw the other boy. Ouka lifted a hand to her mouth and whispered, "Mamoru?"  
  
Omi and Nagi were now walking pass them. Omi gave them a smile while Nagi said nothing.  
  
"Mamoru . . ." Ouka whispered again so softly she didn't think anyone would here her. Omi froze for a spilt second, and then kept on going.  
  
**********  
  
"I don't want to go to school," Shun said stubbornly.  
  
Ken sighed, "This is the tenth time we've gone over this. You have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause otherwise it would look suspicious. Do you remember your cover story?"  
  
"Yup, if anyone asks why I live here is because Aya-niichan's my cousin and my only living relative." The auburn haired boy tugged at his Jr. high school uniform, "Do I look ok? Hey stop that!" Shun smacked Ken's hands away from ruffling his hair.  
  
"You look fine," Ken said with a chuckle, "Now let's get going. He handed Shun a helmet and swung his leg over his motorcycle. Making sure Shun had a good grip around his waist Ken revved up his bike and set off for Shun's school.  
  
On the way he reflected on how Shun had entered their lives. It had only been a few weeks since Birman allowed the boy to stay with Weiß as an assassin in-training. This was brought about by a lot of begging on Ken and Shun's part. He didn't know how but somehow during the last mission Shun had grown on Ken, and over the past weeks they had formed a bond of some sort. Making Ken think of Shun as a younger brother. Well Ken had always wanted a younger brother, and Shun was an orphan, so every one was happy.  
  
Ken gave another chuckle as he remembered the fight Shun and Yoji had gotten into the other day, something involving cheese.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
When they got to the Jr. high building Ken gave Shun a hug. "Behave yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
******************  
  
Juri and Yoji stared at the empty store.  
  
"I'm bored." Juri said  
  
"Me too."  
  
The door opened and four women walked in. "Manx," Yoji said looking up.  
  
"New mission, you'll be working with Schreient on this." Juri looked over Manx's shoulder to see Hell, Schön, and Neu standing behind her. "Where are Aya and Ken?"  
  
"Ken took Shun to school, Aya's out making deliveries," Juri answered.  
  
"Right, close down the shop for today, once Nanami and Shun get back we'll talk about the mission."  
  
Yoji nodded and moved over to the front of the shop to close the steel curtain.  
  
*************************  
  
Ouka sat in the back of her English class deep in thought. That wasn't Aniki, she thought. There's no way. He's a freshman; Aniki would be a senior like me. Granted he looked a lot younger . . . No I'm sure-  
  
"Hey Ouka,"  
  
Ouka looked over at the girl sitting next to her, "Michiru?"  
  
"Sakura told me about what happened at lunch. That is really freaky."  
  
Ouka nodded. "And the boy he was with looked familiar too."  
  
Michiru smiled, "If you want I can look up some info on them."  
  
Ouka narrowed her eyes, "Can you?"  
  
"Yup, meet me after school and we'll head to my apartment."  
  
"Sounds good, mind if Sakura comes along?"  
  
Michiru smiled. "Nope."  
  
****************  
  
After school Ouka, Michiru, Sakura made their way to Michiru's apartment. As Michiru typed away at her computer Ouka looked out the window, "What's with that empty lot?"  
  
Michiru didn't look up. "Some construction company bought it and hasn't done a thing with it." She typed a few more commands into the computer, "There." On the screen Omi and Nagi's flies popped up. "It says the live together, their guardian is Bradley Crawford and they live . . . That's odd."  
  
Sakura looked over and asked, "What?"  
  
"It says they live in that lot right outside my window." She typed some more. "This is really weird." She leaned back in her chair. "Someone doesn't want people to know where these two live."  
  
"Why?" Ouka walked over and stood next to Sakura.  
  
Shrugging, Michiru exited the program and turned to face the other two. "Whatever the reason is it has to be big, I mean we live in Japan, not much happens here, well compared to the US anyway." She looked at Ouka, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he might be your brother," Michiru began, "Don't you want to find whether he is or not?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then we have to follow them tomorrow, see where the go."  
  
"All right."  
  
********************  
  
Shun was waiting outside the school building with some other boys, talking animatedly about whatever, when Ken got there. "Shun! We got to go!"  
  
"Ok!" he said. He turned to the other boys; "I gotta go."  
  
"You get to ride on a motorcycle, that's cool."  
  
Shun smiled and ran towards Ken. "Make any new friends today?" Ken asked as he hopped on the bike.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ken kicked the engine on and they headed back to the Koneko. " I hope you don't have much homework. We have mission coming up and your training."  
  
Shun nodded, "All I got is math. . ."  
  
"That's not too bad."  
  
". . . Three pages of it."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
*******************  
  
The meeting room was quiet when Ken and Shun got there. The four women of Schreient were on one side of the room while Weiß was on the other. Manx stood in front of the large television, her hands behind her back, watching both teams with a thoughtful expression. "There are a couple reasons why both teams are meeting. One is I want Aoi," she indicated Hell, "to help Hidaka train Shun." She paused and looked at Schreient before going on. "Second; Takatori Masafumi is back, and we want both teams to take care of him."  
  
Schreient remained still. Anger, hurt, and feelings of betrayal seemed to pour out their eyes. Masafumi was a touchy subject for them, who could blame them for being angry? After all he was the man who had taken them in, made them trust him, love him, NEED him, then he betrayed them for a monster that would obey his every command to the letter.  
  
"What do want us to do?" Aya asked breaking the silence.  
  
Manx pulled folders out her bag and handed one to each assassin, "Find him, get rid of his experiments, and kill him. Easier said then done, yes, but we trust the nine of you can take care of it."  
  
"Is this all the info we got?" Chizaru asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Manx sighed, "It seems Masafumi wised up and started covering his tracks more carefully."  
  
She walked to the spiral staircase, "Make sure you get him this time. We can't afford to let him continue making those genetic monsters." And she was gone.  
  
Chizaru nodded and turned to Aya. "We need to find more out. Do you mind if I use your computer?"  
  
Aya shook his head. "By all means."  
  
"Arigato," She moved to the computer and started to work on it. Slowly the room began to empty first Ken ushering Shun to get his homework done. Nanami following after saying she did too. Aya left after that. Karen decided to go clubbing. Yoji and Asuka went to go get reacquainted. Leaving Juri and Chizaru alone.  
  
"If you need any help," Juri said looking over Chizaru's shoulder, "Aya and I will be upstairs." And then she too left.  
  
******************  
  
"Math needs to die."  
  
"Come on it's not that bad."  
  
Shun pointed to the multiplication problem, "I only now how to add and subtract, I was never taught to do this." Then to a division problem, "Or this," next was an algebra problem, "Or this, what's up with the letters? And what the hell is an integer?"  
  
Ken sighed; this was being be harder than he thought. "Alright, let's think through this." He grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw, "Let's go over the basics first." Going over the basics took an hour to go through. Then the started to tackle the homework. They got down at midnight, pretty sure that at least half the problems were right.  
  
Ken then sent Shun of to get a shower and to go to bed. "Maybe," he thought out loud, "We could get a tutor for him, I think we forgot the fact that he spent most of his life without an education. Birman or Boutan might be able to do something about that."  
  
Chizaru walked up from the mission room about that time. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.  
  
Ken watched her for a moment then smirked. "Yoji's going to be after your blood for taking some of his stash."  
  
Chizaru shrugged, "Tell him to bill me."  
  
Ken broadened his smile, "I will."  
  
The female assassin pulled out a chair from the table and sat across from Ken. "So," she began.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Tell me about our pupil, I need to know something about him if I'm going to teach him how to . . . use a weapon." She almost said how to kill, but had thought better about, seeing the protective look in Ken's eyes.  
  
"Well, you know he's a kid, wants to have fun, hang out with friends. He's kinda out there, you know?"  
  
Chizaru studied him for a moment then got up, "I've got to be going. It's late and I have work to do."  
  
"For your cover? What is your guys cover anyways?"  
  
Chizaru made a face, "Models."  
  
Ken smiled at her, and waved her off.  
  
*******************  
  
Sakura, Michiru, and Ouka, stood behind a large bush watching Omi and Nagi.  
  
"Are we ready?" Michiru asked.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
They followed the two boys through downtown Tokyo. However they weren't unnoticed.  
  
"Are they still following us?" Nagi asked in a board manner.  
  
Omi gave a half glace at the girls. "Yes." He turned his attention back forward, "Why do you think they're . . ."  
  
'They're nosy teenagers, that's why.'  
  
'Hi Schuldig,'  
  
'Guten Tag Schmetterling, Nagi.'  
  
'What should we . . .' Omi began but was cut of by Schuldig.  
  
'Let them follow you. Bradley had a vision about them and if they didn't meet us things . . . wouldn't be pleasant.'  
  
Fifteen minuets later the girls found themselves in front of a large office building.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing here," Sakura whispered.  
  
"I donno," Ouka said, "This used to be one of the offices daddy had associates with . . . "  
  
Michiru looked over at the sign in front of the building. "This is an office for Eszet, a trading company that's big in Europe, Africa, and the Americas. Rumor has it they're starting to be really big in Asia now."  
  
"What would two high school boys have to do with an ubber rich company?" Ouka asked.  
  
A shadow passed over them, causing the three of them to freeze. Slowly they turned around to see a tall man with flaming red hair and a smirk playing on his face.  
  
"Why don't you come in and find out?"  
  
*****************  
  
Chizaru blocked Shun's kick and kneed him in the stomach, not hard enough to knock him out but just enough to get the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"You need to watch your enemies more closely. And try some different combos, you're getting predictable," she said helping him up.  
  
"Hai," he said.  
  
"Now," Chizaru said getting into a ready stance, "Come at me again."  
  
Shun nodded and leapt at her with a round kick, which was blocked, then spun around for a hook kick, also blocked.  
  
Ken watched from the side as they trained. Shun wasn't doing all that well. Ken smiled as Chizaru did a leg sweep and knocked the boy to the gym floor.  
  
"Itai!" Shun said rubbing his backside, "I think I have a bruise on my butt now."  
  
"It could be worse," Ken said, "Chizaru is taking it easy on you."  
  
Shun muttered something along the lines of "Yeah right," and got up.  
  
"That's enough training today," Chizaru said collecting her things.  
  
"Ok, Chi-neechan," Shun smiled at her.  
  
"We'll be doing this tomorrow, so practice doing some of the blocks on your own."  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
Ken and Shun said good bye to Chizaru as they left to hit the showers the fitness center provided.  
  
Outside of the gym none of them noticed a slender, shadowy figure watching them then leave.  
  
**********************  
  
Deep in the woods around Mt. Fuji, in a cave that led to a secret laboratory the shadowy figure made itself visible. "Masafumi-sama," he said.  
  
"Welcome back Geist, what did you find out?"  
  
**************************  
  
Author notes: Well it's done now. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the delay. I know this chapter wasn't all that action packed but it will get things going for a four part mini-arc that I'm planning. Now that school's started I will probably have more time to get to the computer and sit down and type. (Yeah I know it's usually the opposite, but I'm everywhere in the summer.) The only things that might hold me back are a Saiyuki fic I'm working on and an original story that my friends and I are co-writing and will post on a website sometime in the future. Oh yeah, the song Omi was singing was from "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence.  
  
Preview  
  
Ken: Masafumi's new assassin team, Schatten, makes itself known to us.  
  
Yoji: Sünder, Geist, Rettung, and Sense, four super human beings made from the genetic research that Masafumi performed and we failed to destroy.  
  
Manx: They are incredibly powerful, be careful.  
  
Aya: To top it off it seems three students have disappeared with out a trace. Is Schatten behind it or is Schwarz?  
  
Ken: Don't miss the next exciting part of Wahl! 


	13. Zwölf

Wahl Zwölf  
  
New chapter. For anyone who wants to know-  
  
Schatten- Shadow  
  
Sünder- (male) Sinner  
  
Geist- Spirit  
  
Rettung- Salvation  
  
Sense- Scythe  
  
***************  
  
Chizaru hid in the shadows watching a man in a black business suit and trench coat. He was Ryotaku Kouichi, according to Kritiker he was an associate of Masafumi's, but whether he was involved in Masafumi's activities was up in the air. He was a young man, mid twenties, good looking with short straw blonde hair and blue green eyes that held kindness in their depths.  
  
He started walking through a park, taking a short cut to where his supposed meeting place with Masafumi. There Chizaru would get him and end this whole thing with one swift movement.  
  
The sun was sitting making the park shadowy in its light. Ryotaku stopped and without turning he spoke to Chizaru. "You know, it would be nice if you would stop following me."  
  
Chizaru jumped out of the tree she was in face him. "How did you know?"  
  
"That's not important, what matter is you're trying to kill Masafumi-sama and I'm going to make sure you don't." Shot guns slipped out of his trench's sleeves and into his hands, he spun to fire at Chizaru who dodged just in time.  
  
He's fast, she thought. She pulled out some of her shuriken and threw them at the business man. He evaded them easily and fired again.  
  
"Perhaps I should introduce myself; I am Sünder of Schatten, Masafumi's new assassin group." He put one of his guns in his pocket and held out his hand, the skin split down the center and pulled back revealing a red dome like thing inside his hand. "I'll be seeing you." The thing in Sünder's hand glowed and fired a laser stream a little to the left of her. "Damn, contact."  
  
Chizaru fled as quickly as possible.  
  
*********  
  
Ouka, Michiru and Sakura were sitting on the couch of the Schwarz apartment. Since their abduction three days ago they had been talked at, leered at and made of (Crawford Farfarello and Schuldig respectfully), all three of them were tired and humiliated.  
  
Ouka looked towards the kitchen where Omi and Nagi were cooking dinner. Well, she thought, at least they feed us.  
  
'Why wouldn't we?' Schuldig asked mentally, Ouka hated not being able to see who she was talking too, 'If we wanted you dead I would have done it when we caught you.'  
  
Omi raced put of the kitchen, giggling as Nagi threw rice at him, also laughing.  
  
'Well, I got to make sure we actually get dinner.'  
  
And Schuldig left her mind.  
  
************  
  
Somewhere in Europe three elderly people sat in front of a TV monitor, on it was Crawford.  
  
The first elder, the oldest and baldest as Schuldig like to say, sat with his hands in front of him fingers crossed. The second, the only woman, was sipping some tea, and the third, the youngest out of the three of them, watched the screen.  
  
"So," First said, not looking at the screen but at his hands, "You have got us replacements for after the ceremony, I can assume?"  
  
"Yes sir," said Crawford without missing a beat.  
  
"Good," Second said putting her tea down, how are you coming along with finding a host for our leader?"  
  
"We have found the perfect host madam," Crawford smiled at her.  
  
"Oh wonderful!" she said clapping her hands together, "We have not seen Lord Zero for several centuries, and the time of resurrection is near, it makes me feel young again!"  
  
"Soon we will be young again," Third smiled.  
  
"However," Crawford broke in, "There is the matter of collecting her. And the replacement bodies are also all female."  
  
"Do not worry yourself about that. We have existed in many different forms, as long as the body meets the minimum requirements it will do fine," First said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
***************  
  
Omi was back in the kitchen, this time with Farfarello and Schuldig between him and Nagi. Of course this didn't stop them from throwing things at each, seeing that the adults found it amusing to watch.  
  
Farfarello turned his eye to the girls on the couch. They were able to move around as they wished, but they still seemed too scared to. He shrugged and went back to watching Nagi and Omi throw water and bubbles at each other. It was nice seeing Nagi acting more like a child then an adult. Insane killer he may be but Farfarello wasn't heartless. If you could say anything good about him you could say he was a trustworthy friend.  
  
A slash of cold water hit in the face, breaking his train of thought. He blinked then grabbed a sponge that just so happened to be nearby, soaked up the water on the floor, and poured it onto the laughing Schuldig's head. Thus starting a water war between all four of them.  
  
Crawford walked in the apartment, looked in the kitchen, said, "If you let dinner burn I'll kill you," half heartedly, sat down in his chair, pulled out the newspaper and started to read.  
  
Sometime during the water war Schu got a hold of Omi and they were now making out on the floor."  
  
The three girls stared as Nagi and Farf continued the battle.  
  
Ah, the daily life of Schwarz.  
  
***********  
  
Sünder walked into Masafumi's laboratory and was attacked by his fellow Schatten member Sense and Geist. He smiled at the two younger assassins and gently shoved them of him. "So what have you two been up today?"  
  
Geist answered, "Masafumi-sama had us help him observe the effect the serum thing had on regular human cells from different hosts, apparently it has a different affect on each person, depending on their biological make up." The sixteen year old yawned, "He also spy on Weiß and Schreient some more."  
  
Sense held out her wrist and the flesh moved to form a blade. "Masafumi- sama also upped our abilities. My wrist blades are now 6cm longer."  
  
Black claws extended from Geist's fingertips where nails should have been. "He claws stronger so I won't break them as much."  
  
"Well that's good," Sünder said running a hand through the boy's silky black hair and smiling. "Have you guys seen Rettung anywhere?"  
  
Sense nodded, "Masafumi-sama's probably upping her powers as we speak."  
  
Masafumi walked in the room fooled by a beautiful woman with waist length hair the color of white sand, and deep violet eyes.  
  
Geist rushed towards her, "Rettung, what's up? Did you try out your new powers yet?" he continued to babble out questions making the others in the room smile.  
  
Masafumi looked to Sünder, "Anything interesting happen today?"  
  
"Yes. I met one of those Schreient girls today. She seemed to think I would lead her right to you."  
  
Masafumi frowned, "Did you get rid of her?"  
  
Sünder shook his head, "No. My contact decided it didn't want to be in my eye and I missed."  
  
Masafumi was silent for a moment. "Well then let us fix that problem."  
  
*********  
  
Ken sat with Shun working on math. Math had become a daily torture since the first day Shun attended school, and that was only three days ago.  
  
"OK, last problem," Ken said "y=2x-5, graph. Sounds simple enough."  
  
"Says you."  
  
Ken sighed, "Come on."  
  
Chizaru walked in looking disheveled. "I need a drink, now."  
  
Shun and Ken looked up at her, "You look like shit." Ken commented, "Did you get him?"  
  
Chizaru rummaged around in the fridge and pulled out a can of beer, opened it and drained it in a couple gulps. "I didn't even get near him. That contact of his, Ryotaku, works for him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He was our replacement," she said quietly.  
  
Ken was silent for a moment, letting Chizaru clam down before she went on. "He's some sort of weapon, when I attacked he fired a plasma pulse at me."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A plasma pulse, Masafumi theorized that humans could become weapons, using biological lasers he called plasma pulse."  
  
Ken stared at her wide eyed, "You're joking!"  
  
Chizaru shook her head, "He called himself Sünder of Schatten. That probably means he put together a new team of assassins."  
  
Aya entered the room while taking off his apron. He took a look at the other's faces and went straight to the heart of the matter. "I take it you didn't take care of him."  
  
After explaining what happened Aya sat at the table, his poker face in place. "This is not good."  
  
"No kidding," Ken said under his breath.  
  
"We need to tell Kritiker about this."  
  
Chizaru got up and headed to the basement, "I'll take of that. Shun when I get back up were going to start weapons training."  
  
"Hai."  
  
************  
  
Crawford sat in the middle of his bed, eyes rolled back into his head as he saw into the future. He snapped out of trance and lurched foreword. He crawled across the bed to empty his stomach into his trash can.  
  
"Damn, Bradley, it's been awhile since you had such a vision that powerful," Schuldig said from the door way. "Don't worry about the others they're cleaning up from dinner."  
  
Crawford was silent, he felt sick.  
  
"So what was it about? Is it the end of the world again?"  
  
Crawford opened his mouth to say something, felt another wave of nausea and closed it again.  
  
"When your better then. Guten Nacht."  
  
He left closing the door softly behind him. "Nicht gut. Dies ist sehr  
schlechte."  
  
Omi walked up to Schuldig. "Everything alright? You look worried."  
  
"Nein, ich OK."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Omi looked doubtful, but Schuldig brought him into a hug. "I stole a pair of Farfie's handcuffs; you want to go try 'em out?"  
  
Omi face turned a little pink, but he nodded and the two of them walked of to their room.  
  
*************  
  
In the bushes outside the entrance of an office building Ken, Shun, and Nanami waited for Sünder to come out. It was dark and somehow Kritiker managed to figure out that Sünder stayed overtime on Fridays.  
  
"Hello," said a clam tenor voice from behind them, "If you're waiting for Sünder I'm afraid to say that you aren't going to get to see him."  
  
Ken turned around to see a youth with a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"You're a member of Schatten." Ken stated.  
  
"Yes, I'm Geist," he extended his claws and went into a fighting stance, his crystal blue eyes filled with excitement. "Let's get this shit on."  
  
He sprung forward with amazing speed and tackled Ken. Ken went down with a loud thump, got his feet under his attacker's stomach and sent him flying over his head. Geist did a flip and disappeared.  
  
Nanami held her umbrella at the ready with Shun at her back, his tomahawks prepared to fly.  
  
"Over here." Geist suddenly reappeared in front of Shun and swiped at the younger boy with his claws. Shun ducked and tried to drive one of his tomahawks into the other assassin, missed and got kicked in the stomach. Nanami turned around and created a small cut on Geist's arm. She threw a jab at him causing him to back into a tree. She threw rapid attacks at him; while he dodged most of them she did get a few good ones on him.  
  
He smirked at her as he dodged another one and then only shadows were where he once was.  
  
"Nani?" she whispered, the shadows moved, just enough for her to make out the direction of Geist's attack. She did a back flip, narrowly missing a fatal blow.  
  
Ken rushed foreword, both hands with bugnuks drawn, and slashed at the shadows.  
  
Geist reappeared in a tree, "Not bad."  
  
"We're just getting started."  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile Karen and Juri were going up Rettung.  
  
"That can't be all you got." Rettung said with a smirk. So far she had managed to dodge all of the other women's attacks. She gave Karen a sideways look, "I'll show you how to use whips correctly."  
  
She held out her arms and let her hands fall limply in front of her, from the top of her wrist joints a pair of fleshly whips appeared.  
  
Karen grimaced and looked away, it was kinda freaky.  
  
"Are you ready?" She drew back her left hand and her biological whip followed, she then brought it down and struck Karen with it, it then wrapped around her neck, chocking her.  
  
"Karen!" Juri cried and raced for her fellow assassin.  
  
"You want her? Take her!" Rettung said with a nasty smile, lifting Karen in the air and causing her to crash into Juri, sending them both into the building wall.  
  
"Not what you expected is it?"  
  
*************  
  
Asuka and Yoji weren't fairing any better against Sense. No matter how many wires he threw at her she just cut them with her wrist blades. Asuka couldn't even get close to her.  
  
"Ok," Yoji whispered, "I'll distract her, you go in from behind."  
  
Asuka nodded, and when Yoji shot his wires at the girl she ran as fast as she could to get a good hold on her.  
  
"Nice try," Sense said as she jumped in the air and did several three-sixty turns, blocking all of Yoji's wires with the wind force and catching Asuka in the chest. Blood started blossoming from the chest wound. Sense landed with a soft thud and looked at the woman, her face blank.  
  
"ASUKA!" Yoji hollered.  
  
*************  
  
End chapter twelve. Along with this chapter I have also revised all my other chapters, so that it will be easier to read. A couple of you said it was getting confusing jumping from one paragraph to one that was completely different, so I hope this makes things better.  
  
Preview  
  
Schuldig: So Weiß and Schreient are now going after Masafumi. This should be interesting.  
  
Crawford: Masafumi gets desperate and tries for a diversion by kidnapping Fujimiya's little sister. I wonder how he will take this. * Smirk*  
  
Nagi: Weiß and Schreient go after Masafumi with renewed anger. But can they defeat Schatten?  
  
Omi: Find out in the next chapter of Wahl! See you there!  
  
Ken: Hey I get the closing line.  
  
Omi: *Sticks out tongue *  
  
Farfarello: Please review. 


	14. Dreizehn

Wahl Dreizehn  
  
Author notes: Well, I'm in the teens now. That's a shock for me at least. And thank you Kasra for the twist that I'm going to put in soon.  
  
************  
  
Asuka . . .  
  
Asuka . . .  
  
Not again.  
  
Yoji made to run for his fallen comrade, but was blocked by Sense.  
  
"Don't worry," she said with just the slightest bit of emotion Yoji couldn't make out in his desperation, "You'll be joining her soon."  
  
With speed he didn't know he had he ducked the wrist blade and head butted the girl in the stomach. She made an "ohff" sound and crumpled forewords a little. Yoji threw her off of him and ran to Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, Asuka, answer me."  
  
"Yoji."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to be ok, it was just some weird thing she did, don't worry it's just a flesh wound"  
  
"Yeah right," Yoji said picking her up in his arms, "Let's get you out of here."  
  
"But the mission . . . Sense . . ."  
  
"She's not going anywhere, and the others can take care of Masafumi if he shows up."  
  
****************  
  
Aya and Chizaru were facing off with Sünder. So far they were fairing pretty well, mostly because Sünder wasn't using his lasers.  
  
Aya did an upward slash as Sünder leapt over him, but Sünder was too high to be in Aya's reach.  
  
He made his way to the office door and turned, "I'm sorry," he said politely, "But I'm afraid I have to leave now.  
  
He turned back around and calmly walked out the office.  
  
*************  
  
'Geist,' came Sünder's telepathic call, 'Masafumi just sent us a message. We got to go.'  
  
Geist frowned and blocked a blow from Nanami, 'I'm a little busy right now.'  
  
'Doesn't matter, we got to go, Rettung is getting Sense as we speak, some how Balinese knocked her out.'  
  
'That's nice.' He gave a swipe at Ken, who seemed reluctant to move from in front of the unconscious Shun.  
  
'Now Geist.'  
  
Geist sighed, "Fine" he said out loud. "I gotta go," He told Nanami and Ken, "But I'll see you guys later." He summoned the shadows to cover him and he was gone.  
  
Nanami sighed, "He was tough, if we would have kept going we would have lost."  
  
Ken nodded as he picked up Shun, "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Alright."  
  
***********************  
  
They got to the nearest police hospital; Boutan was waiting there for them. The doctors got Asuka to IC quickly and said that she would have to remain at the hospital for awhile so she was out of mission for the next few weeks. They got Shun up and going and said that he was fine. Yoji decided to say with Asuka for the night while Weiß returned to the Koneko and Schreient returned to their apartment.  
  
Shun let out sigh as he got out of the shower and dried his hair, "Damn it, I'm such a screw up." He said to his reflection.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, it was your first mission." Ken said from the doorway.  
  
Shun wrapped a towel around his waist, "But still, with all the training that Chi-neechan gave me I should have done better. You didn't get knocked out your first mission did you?"  
  
"I was older, and I was more used to getting beat up with all the soccer training I had."  
  
Shun lowered his gaze, "I should be used to be getting the shit knocked out me though, because of . . . yeah."  
  
"Ah shit, Shun I forgot." Ken said looking embarrassed.  
  
Shun gave him a sad smile, "No, that's ok; I don't want you to remember. In fact I'm glad you forgot I wish I could." He let out a sigh, "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow's Sunday."  
  
"Oh yeah, good thing, I don't think I would be up to going."  
  
"Better get used to doing late nighters; you have a cover to keep." Ken said ruffling his hair, "Oh and Chizaru wants to do some more training with you."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
************************** At Masafumi's lab Schatten had just reported what happened.  
  
"That's nice," Masafumi said with a wave of his hand, "I found a way to take care of them once and for all." He pulled out a picture of Aya-chan, "This is Abyssinian's little sister. I want Geist to go to the hospital she's located and bring her here."  
  
Geist nodded and left.  
  
Masafumi turned to the rest of them. "You're dismissed."  
  
***********************  
  
It was early mourning at the Schwarz apartment. Omi sat crossed legged on the bed staring at Ouka who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Ouka moved into the room, still silent.  
  
"Ouka-san?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Nan?"  
  
"Who are you? You are Mamoru aren't you?"  
  
Omi shook his head, "No, I don't know this Mamoru guy. Is he a friend of yours?"  
  
"He was my twin brother, he disappeared a year ago, and no one knows what happened to him. But you look so much like him that I thought that you might be him."  
  
Omi shook his head again, "This is the first time I've been in Japan since I was three. I've been in Europe, mostly London, ever since."  
  
"Oh, I see. Sorry to bother you."  
  
Omi gave her smile. "Don't worry . . ." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Ouka-san?" He got up and walked towards her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You even smile like him."  
  
************  
  
An hour later the five members of Schwarz were in the computer room.  
  
"The end is near; soon history will take a new direction, one that we will lead." Crawford said.  
  
"Cut the drama Brad, we don't need it."  
  
Crawford gave him a look, "Things have to be down the right way, other wise . . ."  
  
"Was? Things won't go the way you wan them to?"  
  
Crawford smirked, "I like the drama, so I'll do the drama, if you don't like it, tough."  
  
Farfarello smiled, "God's reign is near its end, now we shall take up the call and lead the world to salvation."  
  
Schuldig raised an eyebrow at Crawford, understanding the hidden meaning behind Farfarello's words, "I didn't think you were into playing god."  
  
"We won't be playing god, we would be playing the savior."  
  
Omi frowned, "And just how are you planning on making us become the 'saviors' you speak of?"  
  
"All in due time, but first we must complete the Elders' will, then we will start on our destiny."  
  
**********************  
  
Aya walked up the stairs of the hospital. He came to a landing and shielded his eyes from the noon sun. The window was open and he felt a breeze pass over him. Suddenly he felt uneasy; he took off towards his sister's room.  
  
"Aya-chan, please, Please be all right."  
  
He turned the corner and saw a door ripped from the wall. There was a nurse on her back, a large cut on her cheek. "Ran-san," she said shakily, "I'm sorry but they got her."  
  
Aya passed her and entered the room. On the bed was two large gashes shaped like a cross. He turned back to the nurse. "Where did they go?" he asked in a growl. He leaned forward to grab her by the collar, "Tell me! Where did they take her!?"  
  
"I don't know!" the nurse wailed. "I'm sorry, I did everything I could to stop them but . . ." she broke into tears. Aya let her go, took another look at the room, and left.  
  
Schatten, he thought, Schatten will pay for this.  
  
*******  
  
The elders sat on their knees in front of a large stone alter. First smiled to himself as he leaned back. "It won't be long know, I feel it these old bones. Oh, I can't wait to get out of this body and into a new one."  
  
Second nodded, "How long has it been now since we made the switch? Eighty years if I recall, but it has been centuries since we came into this world, the decades go by like seconds to a mortal."  
  
"I remember, oh how I remember." Third said coldly "The mortals destroyed what was once beautiful land, and shunned us, called us demons and monsters and devils. Oh how they sought to destroy us."  
  
"Yes," First said, "But you must remember that we were once mortal as well."  
  
"Yes, but we became the proud race of kitsune, a mix of fox and human. I remember when there were a hundred of us," Second stood and began to walk away from the alter, "The humans feared us so they got the kami to side with them and seal away Lord Zero, and destroyed his original body. They slaughtered our kin. That was when we decided to get our revenge."  
  
First smiled and stood as well, "Yes, you brought forth the downfall of the Shang Dynasty before you yourself were killed, right Dakki*?"  
  
"That's a name I haven't been called in awhile. But please forget it, I left that name when I joined you in our plan to free Lord Zero, later joined by Third."  
  
"All things will go as planed. Now that the part of Lord Zero's soul that Taikoubou* sealed into the stream of time has been born, and placed into our hands." Third stood and walked over to join Second and First.  
  
"Crawford thinks he's so clever," smiled First "Little does he know that we are the ones pulling the strings."  
  
The three of them began to laugh as the walked out to the courtyard.  
  
*********  
  
'Hey, Schu?' Omi called out mentally to his lover. It was night and the two of them were under their covers. 'Are you awake?'  
  
'Was ist es Schmetterling?' Schuldig asked  
  
Omi snuggled into Schuldig's torso, "I had a bad dream," he said in a frightened whisper.  
  
Schuldig frowned, wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and drew him closer, "About what?"  
  
"I don't know, but it was scary, with fox eyes, a youko I think, and a girl with blue hair, she was going to be eaten by it. And I couldn't do anything. You and Nagi and Farfie and Crawford and Weiß and Schreient were there and everyone was sad." He sniffed, "I sound like a little kid don't I?"  
  
"It's ok," Schu said kissing Omi's scalp, "It was just a bad dream. You're not a precog so it's not going to happen."  
  
Omi smiled, "You're right. I was just being silly."  
  
Schuldig held onto Omi until he was asleep. Brad, he thought, is this what you saw?  
  
********* Yay! That's down, after a month of getting my ass kicked by Nanowrimo, being sick, dealing with bratty sisters while I was sick, camping, homework, and cooking for about two hundred it's done. After much editing, adding and whatnot it is now ready. I think this was the hardest chapter to write, with my muses wanting to write Digimon, Saiyuki, Pretear, and other WK fanfics, not wanting to write my Nano, or this.  
  
*Dakki and Taikoubou are characters from the Chinese legend Hoshin Enge (sp?). I don't know their Chinese names expect Dakki is Daji, and it would be weird to use a Japanese name and a Chinese one if they're both from the same story (Yet Viz does this with their Fushigi Yuugi translation . . .) So there you go. Also note that I will tweak the legend a little (a lot) to suit my purposes, and make up what I don't know, mostly because I've only seen the TV series Hoshin Enge.  
  
Preview  
  
Ken: Schatten has made their final move, with Aya-chan as their trump card.  
  
Yoji: Schwarz is after Aya-chan as well. It's a three way battle that won't end until at least one team is killed.  
  
Aya: I will not forgive them for what they have done.  
  
Manx: The next chapter promises to be an exciting one. Please don't miss it.  
  
Ken: *pout * 


	15. Vierzehn

Wahl Vierzehn  
  
Notes: I'm really excited about this now. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.  
  
***********  
  
Aya watched as Chizaru typed on the computer. It was midnight, the rest of Schreient was at their apartment, Ken and Shun were asleep and he was pretty sure Yoji was too.  
  
"Any leads yet?" Juri asked from her seat on the stairs.  
  
"You don't have to be here you know," Aya said.  
  
"I know. I'm here as moral support."  
  
Chizuru gave a sigh of relief and shut down the computer. "We're in luck. Masafumi is using his lab in the forests around Mt. Fuji."  
  
Juri got off the steps and walked over to the other two, "Do you think he changed the security around the place, or did he keep it up, thinking you wouldn't think about going after him?"  
  
"He may be a genius when it comes to genetics, but it when comes to security he doesn't know much. He might have had someone come in and redo things."  
  
Aya was silent for a moment. "I'm going to contact Manx," he said and walked to the stairs and out of the room. He went to the phone and dialed the number Manx gave him in case they needed anything.  
  
"Hello?" Manx's voice came over the speaker.  
  
"Manx, it's Abyssinian, I have some information, but I want to talk in person."  
  
"Understood. Meet you by the water front in twenty."  
  
Aya hung up, grabbed the keys to his Porsche and left the back way. By the time he got to the water front Manx, Birman, and Boutan were waiting.  
  
"Hello Fujimiya-san how are you?" Boutan asked as he lit up a cigarette.  
  
Aya nodded at him.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Manx asked.  
  
"Chizaru has the location of Masafumi's lab," he handed her a piece of paper. "But she doesn't know whether or not the security is different from the one she set up when she worked for him."  
  
"So you want us to do a fly over and take pictures right?" Boutan asked.  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
"We can do that," Manx said, "But I don't see why you wanted to meet me here to talk about it."  
  
"Unless there was something else you wanted to talk about," Birman said. "What is it Abyssinian?"  
  
"Schwarz, Ken told you we encountered them during the mission to take out the child prostitution ring. They have a new member, Oracle called him Healer. Do you have any information on him or the rest of Schwarz for that matter?"  
  
"Aya," Manx said, "You already know we don't, we told you that when we gave the mission to get rid of them."  
  
Aya gave her a piercing look, "I don't buy that."  
  
"Of course you don't." Boutan let out a stream of smoke, "That's because we do, Manx doesn't but Birman and I do."  
  
"We were hoping you wouldn't bring them up," Birman continued for him, "At least not until Masafumi was taken care of.  
  
"They belong to a cult called Eszet. They're like Weiß and Schreient in a way. They do the Elders' bidding, though sources say they do a lot of independent work on the side."  
  
Boutan flicked his cigarette away, "Takatori was a member of Eszet, that's why he had Schwarz. We don't know much else about Eszet other than that. As for Schwarz this is the first we heard of a new member in their group."  
  
"Aya," Manx began, "What's going on? What made you bring this up now?"  
  
Aya turned to leave, "Just a feeling."  
  
********  
  
"Omi,"  
  
Omi turned and looked at Schuldig, "What?"  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Omi nodded, "I'm fine."  
  
"Gut." Schuldig smiled and proceeded to tickle the other assassin.  
  
"Hey, stop it! We're in the control room!"  
  
Nagi, who was also in the control room working, threw them a dirty look. Sighed when he realized that they weren't paying attention and looked around the room, "Hey where's Farfarello?" he asked.  
  
Crawford looked up from his book, "You know, I haven't seen him all day."  
  
Schuldig took a break from torturing Omi, "Is he harassing the girls again?"  
  
"I don't think so," Crawford said getting up and opening the door, "No their still asleep on the couch." He closed the door and returned to his spot.  
  
Nagi let out another sigh, "Well, let's hope he's not picking on God again."  
  
"How do you pick on God?" Omi asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Schuldig answered.  
  
The door opened again and Farfarello bounded into the room happily. "I'm back," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Where were you?" Omi asked.  
  
Farfarello didn't answer but gave him a somewhat crazed smile.  
  
"On second thought I don't want to know."  
  
Crawford closed his book and addressed the group. "Tonight Weiß and Schreient are going to attack Schatten, and so are we."  
  
"Why?" Omi asked.  
  
"Schatten has the Fujimiya girl, we need her in order to for the Elders so the can perform they're ceremony to raise the devil, or whatever they want to summon."  
  
"I still don't get why we're doing this, you hate the elders," Schuldig said, "Why the sudden interest in getting what they want done in a time- proficient manner?"  
  
"Remember, this is all so we can set up the future I've seen."  
  
The rest of Schwarz looked at him, Farfarello with excitement, Schuldig with a smirk, Omi looking detached, and Nagi looking indifferent.  
  
"Alright then," Omi said getting up, "If you would excuse me, I'm going to sharpen my kunai and shuriken."  
  
"I do too," Farf smiled and they walked out of the room.  
  
Omi walked down the hallway to his and Schuldig's room. He pulled out his kunai and sharpening stone and began to sharpen.  
  
After he had them all sharpened he held up the last one gazed at his reflection in it. The image of the redhead from Weiß flashed through his mind again along with a pain that coursed through his heart. What's with me? he thought, Why am I feeling like this I only met him once, and I have Schu.  
  
Looking up he saw Schuldig standing in the doorway, "Schu."  
  
"Schmetterling."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. I understand," he said it in such a way that it seemed causal, "Better than you actually."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Schuldig sighed and sat down on the floor, "There's a lot you haven't been told."  
  
********  
  
It was past midnight outside a couple sat atop a hill over looking a mansion. They sat holding each other, the smaller of the two held tightly to his lover as tears fell down his cheeks. The other had him in a protective grasp.  
  
"Why'd you tell me this? You could be killed."  
  
"Because I love you, and you deserve to now the truth."  
  
**************  
  
Well that's the end of chapter fourteen sorry about the long, long wait. I was working on school things and actual writings that I hope to publish one day. So yeah thanks, and sorry I meant to have this chapter be longer and more action packed, but it seemed like a good place to end that chapter. Anyways the next chapter will be action packed. 


End file.
